Lightning: New Life
by Native Avenger
Summary: A human returns home from a concert, only to find a mysterious crystal that takes him away to a far away world. He learns that he is gifted with a rare power and that his arrival is no coincidence. Join Isaac Bedage as he learns the true meaning behind his destiny.
1. The Crystal

**This is my newest story as promised. I'd like to say that this story will have a lot more swearing and suggestive themes than my previous work. Remember to leave suggestions and opinions in the comments and have fun reading my story 'cause it'll be a hoot! I don't own Spyro, the series belongs to Sierra… *sigh* JUST READ THE STORY!**

Chapter 1: The Crystal

It is a dark Sunday night in Massachusetts. It is slightly cloudy and very late at night. A dark red pickup truck pulls into a driveway that leads to a small one story house. The truck shuts off and an average height man steps out and walks towards the house.

"I hope mom and dad aren't awake." he mumbled to himself.

He entered the house and quietly walked towards him room.

"About time you got home." said an accusing male voice.

The man turned around to see a blonde haired man with a mustache standing by the living room doorframe.

"Hey dad. Is mom awake?" the man asked with his usual deep voice.

"No she's out like a light. What were you doing on a school night, Isaac?" Isaac's dad asked.

"I'm not going to miss an Ensiferum concert." the man now known as Isaac said as if it was obvious.

"You should have taken me with you." Isaac's dad complained.

"You never asked." Isaac smiled.

"Just get some sleep." Isaac's dad said with a grin.

"You got it dad." Isaac said with a small nod.

Isaac said goodnight and walked into the bathroom. He leaned forward, rested his hands on the outer rim of the sink, and looked into the mirror.

Unlike his dad, Isaac has tan skin and dark brown, shoulder length hair. His eyes are also very dark brown. He also has a beard and mustache.

He is wearing a black hoodie with the hood over his head, dark blue jeans, black steel toe boots, and black fingerless gloves. He's also wearing a black leather jacket over his hoodie. The jacket has small metal spikes poking out on his shoulders and under the arms. On the back of the jacket, in white letters, are two words saying "Native Pride."

Lastly, he has a scar going across his left eye. The scar goes from the top left side of his forehead to his left cheek. He got it two years ago in a fight. Luckily the cut missed his pupil so he can still see fine with both eyes.

"At least I broke that guy's nose." Isaac mumbled with a laugh.

He brushed his teeth quickly and walked into his room. He shut the door behind him and turned to look at his room.

It is a small blue walled room with a TV and computer. He doesn't get cable so he used the TV to play games such as Skyrim and Dead Space.

"Still can't believe Dead Space's protagonist has my name. I wish I had that suit he wears" Isaac quietly laughed.

The computer is used to listen to music, do homework, and right horror stories. He also has dozens of art sketch books that he uses to practice his drawing skills. He mostly draws nightmarish creatures and monsters as a way to vent his anger and frustrations.

Isaac was about to take off his leather jacket, but stopped when he saw a purple crystal lying on his bed.

"How did this get here?" Isaac asked himself as he walked toward the foreign crystal.

He slowly picked up the crystal, but as soon as he did, it emitted a bright purple light. Isaac tried to let go of it, but his fingers wouldn't respond. Purple lightning bolts started shooting out of the crystal.

"What the hell is this?" Isaac yelled in panic, trying desperately to throw the crystal away.

He started to have trouble standing and felt an aura of tiredness surround him.

"Isaac! Is everything alright in there?" Isaac heard his father's faint voice.

He tried to respond, but he ended up falling over from the dizziness and exhaustion.

Within moments, Isaac lost consciousness.

* * *

The first thing Isaac registered was the sound of chirping birds. He also realized that he was lying in what he presumed to be grass.

He slowly opened his eyes to see that he's in some kind of swampy forest. He also realized that he is surrounded by tree-like mushrooms.

He tried to stand up, but ended up falling when he tried to stand on his feet.

'What the fuck?' Isaac thought annoyed.

He sees a small pond near him, and drags himself over to it. He slowly looks into the water to see his reflection, but what he sees startles him.

He is now what he believes to be a dragon. His tan skin was replaced with black scales, with a deep blue underbelly and wing membranes. He has four curved silver horns that appear to be serrated and a silver combat knife shaped tail blade that's also serrated. His scar is still over his eye, as if nothing happened.

'This is insane.' he thought astonished.

He slowly stood up on all fours and took a few experimental steps. He took a few short laps around the pond so to decrease his chances of falling again.

Once he got used to walking, he sat down under a giant mushroom to think of a plan.

'Okay… I'm a dragon for no apparent reason, I'm in some kind of shroom forest, and I have no damn clue where I am. Well there is one good thing about all this, at least I look like a badass.' he thought in deep thought.

After a few minutes of thinking, he stood up. His facial features forming a determined frown.

"I gotta get the fuck out of here." he said in a serious tone.

**SNAP!**

Isaac spun around to the basic area he heard the din of the twig snap, only to come face to face with another dragon, about the same height as himself.

"Shit! …You scared me." Isaac gasped.

"Sorry! You just looked lost and I thought that I should help you." the dragon said with a female voice.

'She looks familiar…' Isaac thought to himself.

The dragoness has black scales, and her underbelly and wing membranes are reddish- pink. She has six silver horns and a scythe-like tail blade. Her eyes are lime green.

"I'm Cynder by the way." she introduced with a warm smile.

"Uh… Isaac Bedage." he hesitated.

"You have two names?" Cynder asked with a puzzled expression.

"Just call me Isaac." he answered, not wanting to explain the concept of last names.

'Not only do dragons exist, but they talk too… good to know.' he thought to himself.

"So… are you heading anywhere specific or what?" Cynder asked with a kind smile.

"I… don't… know." Isaac admitted as he looked around the swampy forest.

"I've never even seen a place like this before." he added as he faced Cynder again.

"Well I was on a walk, and I saw you just sitting there and… swearing. Do you want to come with me to the Temple? It's not too far from here." she asked kindly.

"Well I got nothing better to do." Isaac agreed with a shrug.

Cynder nodded and they started to walk towards the Temple.

"Oh before I forget, you should probably not swear when we get to the Temple. It is a school after all." she warned as they walked side by side.

"No promises." Isaac answered simply.

"I'm just glad another dragon survived the war. Only a few groups and clans survived. Are you from a clan or group?" she inquired.

"Uh no and what war are you talking about?" he asked confused.

Cynder stopped dead in her tracks, causing Isaac to stop as well.

"Are you serious?" she asked in disbelief.

Isaac just nodded with a confused look.

"The war against Malefor? It ended about a month ago." Cynder said, causing the male dragon to tilt his head slightly to the right in confusion.

"Wow… you really don't know. Well um… I'll explain when we get to the Temple alright?" she promised awkwardly.

"Okay if you say so." Isaac agreed.

Cynder nodded in approval and they continued their trek towards their destination. After a short walk in the swamp, they walked up to the newly rebuilt Temple.

"This place looks old, yet new at the same time." Isaac observed.

Before Cynder could respond, a purple dragon with a yellow underbelly ran up to them.

'Is that…?' Isaac's started to think.

"I was never here!" the purple dragon said quickly and pounced into the bushes next to Isaac.

"Oh Spyyyyyyyyrooooo!' called a sweet voice.

A pink dragoness, wearing a heart shaped necklace, ran up to the duo.

"Have either of you seen Spyro?" asked the cheerful dragoness.

"Nope, sorry Ember." replied Cynder with a smile.

"Oh darn. Well if you see him, could you please let me know?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course?" Cynder lied with a nod.

'Please don't let her notice me.' Isaac begged in his head.

Ember turned her gaze toward Isaac.

"Oh who is this gentleman?" asked Ember who spotted Isaac for the first time.

'Gentleman? I look like a murderer.' Isaac thought.

"Oh I'll introduce him at dinner, don't worry." Cynder smiled.

"Okay then, bye bye!" Ember said happily as she continued her search elsewhere.

'What is wrong with this place?' Isaac thought as he felt a headache coming.

"Phew! Thanks." Spyro thanked in relief as he came out of the bushes.

"No problem. Isaac this is Spyro, my mate. Spyro, this is Isaac." Cynder introduced with a smile.

"Hello Isaac. Sorry about Ember." Spyro greeted and apologized politely.

"I'm not even gonna question it." Isaac assured.

"So are you here to sign up to become a student at the Temple?" Spyro asked with hope in his eyes.

"No. Just here to see if I can get some answers." Isaac answered honestly.

The gleam in Spyro's eyes disappeared for a moment, but quickly returned.

"I'll explain everything on our way to the Pool of Visions room." Cynder said as she began to lead to two dragons to the Guardians.

'Was I seriously just talking to Spyro and Cynder?' Isaac thought amazed, remembering the games he used to play as a kid.

* * *

The group of three are standing outside the Pool of Visions room. Cynder just finished explaining what she knows of Isaac's predicament.

"So what do you plan on asking the Guardians? How to get home?" Spyro asked.

"I doubt they can get me to where I'm from." Isaac answered, not lowering his frown since he first got to this world.

"What do you mean?" Cynder asked curiously.

"I'll explain everything once we get in there. I don't like repeating myself" Isaac assured.

Spyro and Cynder nodded in understanding. Spyro politely knocked on the door to request entry.

"Enter." a deep voice called.

Spyro opened the door and lead Isaac and Cynder into the spacious room.

Inside the Pool of Visions room, eight adult dragons were facing the group of three.

"Hello young ones. Who is this?" a red dragoness asked kindly.

"This is Isaac Bedage, but he prefers to be called Isaac." Spyro told the adult dragoness. He then faced Isaac.

"These are the eight elemental Guardians." the purple dragon introduced.

"I am Terrador." the Earth Guardian boomed. Terrador is a big bulky earth dragon with green scales, brown wing membranes, and a brown underbelly.

"My name is Cyril. I'm sure you've heard of me." gloated Cyril. He is the Guardian of Ice. His scales are light blue, while his wing membranes and underbelly are purplish blue.

"I am Volteer and I must say it's most excellent to make your acquaintance!" sped the energetic dragon. Volteer is the yellow electricity dragon with purple wing membranes and a purple underbelly.

"My name is Tavilla." the Fire Guardian bowed her head slightly. Tavilla is a red scaled dragon, with a yellow underbelly. She looks like a female version of the previous Fire Guardian, Ignitus.

"You can call me Venenum." the Poison Guardian smiled. He has dark green scales. His underbelly, wing membranes, and eyes are forest green. Venenum's four horns are forest green and they curve towards the back of his head. His black tail blade resembles a scorpion's stinger.

"Tenebris." the Shadow Guardian said simply. His scales are black as night. His right eye is blood red and his left eye is white, pupiless. His underbelly and wing membranes are light gray. His two silver horns resemble a ram. His silver tail blade is in the shape of a sickle. His body is covered in scars from past battles. Lastly, he is wearing a silver brace on his right front leg.

"Name's Vix!" the Fear Guardian shouted happily. She has a smooth and curvy body. Her scales are dark red and her eyes are pinkish red. Vix's underbelly, wing membrane, horns, and tail blade are an even darker shade of red, almost black. Her two horns resemble devil horns and her tail blade looks like a fishhook. She is wearing a gold necklace with a ruby in the center.

"Ventus." smiled the Wind Guardian. He has light gray scales with white wing membranes and underbelly. His eyes are sky blue. His two white horns curve slightly forward. His white tail blade is spade shaped. Unlike the other Guardians, his left front paw is missing its middle talon and he has a small scar on his lower lip.

"So what brings you three here?" asked Tavilla sweetly.

"Well Isaac wanted to ask you a few questions." Spyro answered politely.

"Alright. Take a seat young ones." Terrador told the three dragons.

Everyone sat on a pillow and got comfortable.

'Well this isn't how I planned spending my day.' Isaac thought sarcastically.

'Wait, what the fuck am I supposed to tell them? Am I supposed to say that they are from some damn game I played as a kid?' he thought alarmed.

"So what did you want to ask us?" Vix asked, seeing that Isaac looks troubled.

"*sigh* Okay I'll be honest. I have no fucking idea where I am." Isaac announced.

"Language." Cyril scolded, like a parent scolding a small child.

Isaac slowly turns to face Cyril and eyes him carefully.

"Fuck… fuck… shit… piss… ass… dick… twat… fucking shit piss… more dick… back flip piss!" Isaac said, gradually getting louder with every word until he shouted.

Everyone in the room has their eyes open as wide as dinner plates. Cyril's jaw is on the floor in astonishment of the magnitude of the disrespected directed at him.

"I like him!" Tavilla announced happily, smiling at Isaac.

"He told me he was going to watch his language." Cynder whispered/whined to Spyro.

"I'm sure he was." Spyro assured uneasily.

"Anyway… to answer your question, you are in the Dragon Temple." Terrador said, still unable to comprehend what just happened.

"No I mean, what county, country, or world am I in?" Isaac tried to elaborate, causing everyone to look at him strangely.

"This is the Dragon Realms." Ventus said after a short pause.

"Okay then… have you guys ever heard of humans before?" Isaac asked, clearly uncomfortable with all the attention.

"Humans? Why yes! Some of my books mention ape like creatures called humans, but they are only myth." Volteer explained.

"Tell us why you are you asking these strange questions!" Tenebris pretty much ordered rather than asked.

"…I mine as well tell you, I've got nothing to hide." Isaac said confidently.


	2. Nothing to Hide

**Here's the second chapter for you readers! I think you readers should know that most of these characters' names are actual words from other languages such as Latin, German, and Finnish. Make sure to look them up on Google Translator.**

Chapter 2: Nothing to Hide

Isaac took a long look at the dragons around him. He sighed quietly and began to explain his situation.

"I was born as a human. I live in a place called the United States of America. Specifically, Massachusetts. I live with both my parents and my older brother." explained Isaac.

"Tell us about your family." Tavilla urged with interest.

"Well my dad is awesome. We have a lot in common and we hang out together whenever we can." everyone, but Tenebris smiled at this.

"My mom however, is the exact opposite. We have absolutely nothing in common and she does drugs… a lot. You see… she has a bunch of health problems and needs to take pills so she can function somewhat properly, but she acts like a completely different person when she's like this. She gets really nasty and has mood swings. One second she'll love you to death… the next she'll hate your guts and scream at you for no reason. She once yelled at me at knifepoint." almost everyone gave Isaac a sympathetic look.

"And my brother never even talks to me. He's always hanging out with his friends or at the gym. Whenever he is home however, he acts like an asshole and even gets physically violent with me." Isaac said angrily.

"My entire family has made my life a living hell for as long as I can remember. They treat me like shit and make up lies about me. Hell my own 'friends' treat me like I'm garbage." Isaac released a heavy sigh.

"My mom's a junky; my family and friends hate me; my brother's never there… the only light in my life is my dad." he finished.

No one in the room knew how to respond to such an open description of Isaac's life. Finally, Terrador broke the silence.

"Do you know how you got here?" Isaac shook his head at this.

"No… all I remember is some sort of purple crystal and a light." he responded.

"Hm… I'll have to do some research on this crystal you speak of." Volteer thought out loud.

"That would be a good idea. In the mean time…" Terrador turned to look at Isaac. "You will stay here at the Temple and become one of our students."

"Yes that sounds like a marvelous idea. Isaac, Do you know what element you have?" asked Vex.

Isaac simply shook his head, no.

"Well then, follow us into the privet training room." Terrador ordered as he stood up.

Venenum opened the door on his side of the room, revealing the training room. Everyone entered the room used only for gifted students.

"Please step in the circle." Terrador told Isaac.

'Enjoy ordering me around while you can.' the former human thought with a mental sneer.

Isaac stepped into the circle. Once he did, a straw dummy popped up a few yards in front of him.

"What the hell?" he yelped in surprise.

"It's alright, it won't attack you. Now I want you to close your eyes and search for the energy inside of you." Terrador commanded.

Isaac did as he was told and he indeed felt an unfamiliar energy within him.

"I feel something." Isaac informed them.

"Alright, now concentrate that energy into your mouth and hold it.

'Good thing I meditate a lot. Funny since I'm a metalhead.' thought Isaac as he did as instructed.

"Once you feel that you have enough energy, released it." the earth dragon spoke.

Isaac slowly opened his eyes and exhaled through his mouth.

A stream of light blue electricity shot out of his mouth and collided with the dummy. It flew to the other side of the room and fell with a loud thud. After a few seconds, the dummy was reduced to a pile of smoking ash.

"Holy shit." Isaac whispered in surprise.

Everyone in the room was in shock, except Volteer, who donned a large smile.

"I've never seen electricity produced in such a color before! This is astounding, wonderful, stupendous, extrav…" Volteer started.

"We get it!" Cyril snapped.

"Well this explains what your element is. Now you just need a suitable name so you can fit in better." said Terrador.

"What's wrong with Isaac?" Spyro asked with a risen eyebrow.

"Isaac is a human name and I don't think it would be wise to let the student body know that someone from a whole other realm or dimension is disguised as a dragon. Even if it is unintentional." Terrador explained.

"I met a mole named Isaac once…" Vex mumbled quietly.

Everyone went into deep thought, thinking of a name that somehow connected with electricity.

"How about Volteer Jr.?" Tavilla joked.

Everyone including Volteer just stared at her without emotion.

"Sooorry." she mumbled with a pout.

"What about Shocker?" Venenum suggested.

Isaac shook his head, no.

After a short silence, Isaac thought of a good name.

"Voltage." he stated with a small smile.

"Voltage eh… I like it." Venenum smiled.

"Okay Voltage it is!" Tavilla said happily.

Everyone exited the privet training room and walked back to the Pool of Visions room. Once everyone was inside, Venenum shut the door and they all sat back down.

Before she sat down, Tavilla grabbed a slip of paper and handed it to Isaac, now called Voltage.

"What's this?" questioned Voltage, taking the slip.

"Why it's your school schedule of course!" the Fire Guardian smiled.

Voltage turned to look at Spyro and Cynder, and mouthed "Why?" They just smiled innocently in response.

"Don't worry; you'll be in the same classes as them." Tavilla assured as she sat down next to Vex.

Voltage decided to see what classes he would be taking and read the schedule. Everyone, but Terrador and Tenebris were smiling as he read.

'Day 1: breathe training, history, lunch, and writing lessons. Day 2: hunting, flight training, lunch, astronomy. Day 3: history…' he read to himself.

As Voltage was reading his schedule in silence, everyone sat there in silence, until…

"WHERE THE FUCK IS ART CLASS!" Voltage screamed in anger and confusion.

"Wha…? We don't teach art here." Tavilla said in surprise.

"GODDAMMIT! SSSHHHIT!" Voltage yelled in frustration.

Everyone just stared at the raging dragon/human, not knowing what to do. None of them were expecting the amount of rage Voltage was able to accommodate over such a trivial matter.

"…can I at least get some drawing paper?" Voltage asked surprisingly calm.

"Sure… I'll get you some tomorrow after classes." Tavilla assured, still shocked from the sudden outburst.

'Note to self, don't mess with his artwork.' Venenum thought to himself.

Terrador grabbed another scroll and handed it to Voltage, who hesitantly took it.

"What's this?" he asked with a small sigh.

"It's a list of rules and regulations. It would be wise to read it before you do something… unadvisable." the Earth Guardian explained.

"Do I have any classes today?" Voltage asked as Terrador sat back down.

"No, today is everyone's day off from classes. The students get one break a week." Cyril explained.

"Oh just one? Well that… sucks." Voltage said, trying to find the correct term.

"Anyway, you three are free to go now. We'll take care of your sleeping arrangements, Voltage. Spend your break however you please." Terrador announced.

The three teenage dragons got up from their seats. Spyro and Cynder bowed in respect and then they all left.

"Well that was interesting." Cynder said flatly as they walked in the halls, passing the occasional student.

"I've never seen someone swear that much before in my life." Spyro admitted.

"I miss my beard." Voltage mumbled randomly while rubbing his chin.

Before they could continue, Spyro was tackled to the ground by none other than Ember.

"I found you!" Ember cried victoriously.

"Get off him Ember, you know he's with Cynder." scolded a red dragon, who was walking up to them with three other dragons.

"That's no fun." Ember pouted, but obeyed.

Ember got off of Spyro, who was helped up by the red dragon.

"Thanks Flame." Spyro said once he was on his feet.

Flame nodded and turned is gaze to the former human.

"Everybody, this is Voltage. He's a new student here." Cynder introduced to the new group.

"My name's Flame." the fire dragon greeted. He looks very similar to Spyro except he has red scales, orange eyes, a rounder snout, and he's slightly shorter.

"You already met me, Ember." she said with flirty eyes. Her scales and eyes are bright pink. Ember's wing membranes and underbelly are goldish yellow. Her horns resemble a heart shape and her tail blade is in the shape of an upside down heart. She is wearing a gold necklace with a red heart in the center of it.

"Name's Pelko." the fear dragon smiled. Pelko has dark red, almost black, scales with a crimson underbelly and wing membrane. He has two black horns that curve forward and a black pitchfork tail blade. His eyes are ruby red and his claws are slightly longer than normal.

"Hi! I'm Electra! Nice to meet you!" the lightning dragoness sped, obviously trying to slow down her speech. She has gold scales with a white underbelly and wing membranes. She has six white horns and a tail blade that resemble lightning bolts. Her eyes are bronze colored.

"Petram. Nice to meet ya." the earth dragoness said happily. She bears a very similar appearance to Terrador. The only difference is her curvy body and smoother horns. She is wearing a silver neck brace with vine carvings in it.

"I'm Umbra." the dragoness greeted soothingly. She has a smooth and curvy body with obsidian black scales. Her underbelly and wing membranes are lime green. She possesses two silver horns that curve backwards slightly and a silver tail blade in the shape of a spearhead. Her eyes are light gray and gleam with kindness.

'I'm not gonna lie, she's kinda attractive for a dragon.' Voltage thought as he looked at Umbra, causing said dragoness to giggle.

"So what were you guys doing?" Spyro asked Flame.

"We were just about to head to the cafeteria for lunch. Care to join us?" the fire dragon asked with a goofy grin.

"We'd love to." Cynder answered, equally as goofy.

The group laughed and walked to the cafeteria.

* * *

The group of nine entered the already crowded cafeteria. They all joined the line to get food and waited. Once it was Voltage's turn, the mole immediately took interest in him.

"Are ya new? I've never seen you before." asked the lunch lady.

"Yeah I'm new here. What do you have?" he answered with a smile as he grabbed a tray.

"Well today's pork chops and chicken strips, but we also have some turkey sandwiches if you want something else." answered the kind mole.

"I'll take a sandwich, but do you have anything that isn't meat related as well?" asked the black lightning dragon.

"Well we have some salad, but that's usually for the cooks and Ventus." she answered as she placed the sandwich on the tray.

"Mind if I have some salad?" asked Voltage.

"Sure thing hon." the kind mole answered.

She grabbed some of the desired salad and placed it next to the sandwich with a fork. She also gave him a milk carton.

"Thank you." Voltage said politely.

The lunch lady nodded with a smile. Voltage left the line and found the table his new friends are sitting at. Umbra motioned for him to sit between her and Pelko. Voltage sat in the designated seat and started eating his salad.

"So Voltage, where are you from." Petram asked across from him.

Voltage stopped eating and looked at Spyro for help.

"He's very privet about his origins; he only told us that he came here to learn more about his powers." Spyro said, not wanting to lie too much.

"What element are you? Shadow?" Umbra asked.

"I ugh… I can breathe blue lightning." answered Voltage awkwardly.

"Wow blue? I've never heard of that before. That's cool!" Umbra praised.

"What element are you?" he asked the dragoness.

"Oh I have duel elements. My mother was a poison dragon and my dad was a shadow dragon. Even if a dragon has parents with different elements, it's very rare for a dragon to control more than one element." Umbra explained.

"Seems like you're both rare cases." Flame observed.

"I guess we are." Voltage laughed.

The group continued eating, but Pelko noticed the Voltage's salad.

"Ugh Voltage. No need to be rude or anything, but why do you have a salad?" the fear dragon asked.

Voltage swallowed some of his salad and then answered.

"I don't know. I just like salads." he shrugged before he continued eating.

Pelko shrugged as well and continued eating his own sandwich.

As the group ate, a group of three dragons walked up to their table.

"Well well well. A new guy huh? What's your name new guy?" the supposed leader of the three asked with a grin.

"Voltage." he answered with a frown, not liking the dragon's tone of voice.

"What do you want, Culus?" Cynder asked with a low growl.

Culus is an ice dragon with dark blue scales. His eyes, underbelly and wing membranes are light blue. He has six light blue horns and a tail blade that resemble stalagmites or icicles.

Culus gave a cruel smile.

"I just want to introduce the new guy to our gang. Maybe even convince him to join us." he informed them. He then turned to the two dragons behind him.

"These are Crudelis and my mate, Halu. You don't want to get on our bad side." Culus informed the former human.

'You're already on the top of my blacklist.' Voltage thought darkly.

Crudelis is a big muscular earth dragon. His scales and eyes are light green. His underbelly and wing membranes are muddy brown. His two brown horns curve forward slightly and his brown tail blade resembles a club. He has a scar across his snout. He was looking as if he wanted a fight.

Halu is a gray scaled wind dragoness. She is smooth and curvy with a noticeably big rear, which she is swinging back and forth seductively. Her underbelly and wing membranes are dark gray. She has four white horns that poke straight out. Her white tail blade looks like a spade. She was looking at Voltage like a wolf looks at its prey.

"So how about you ditch these losers and join up with us." Culus smiled, resting his right wing over the former human's shoulders.

Voltage quickly shoved Culus' wing away, grabbed the back of his head, and smashed it onto the table.

Everyone on the room stopped eating to see what was going on.

"Gah! You little bastard!" Culus shouted as he held his forehead in an attempt to stop the pain. Crudelis took a few threatening steps forward, but was stopped by his leader.

"We'll deal with the little shit later." Culus growled as he walked away, followed by Crudelis and Halu. Before she left, Halu gave Voltage a dark smile and swayed her hips teasingly.

'I'll have to keep my eye on you. Maybe you and me can go somewhere… alone sometime.' she whispered seductively, yet cruelly at the same time. She turned around and followed her gang, making sure Voltage watched her sway her rear suggestively.

Voltage turned around and continued eating as if nothing happened.

"Do you know who you just pissed off?" Flame asked with concern.

"Should I care?" Voltage shrugged without much care.

"That was Culus and his gang! They go out of their way to make everyone else's lives horrible, and you just got on their bad side!" Ember shouted.

"I'm used to dealing with assholes like that. Hell my whole family was like that." he answered simply, as if discussing the weather.

"Well whatever happens, we have your back." Spyro promised. Everyone in the group nodded in agreement.

"Huh, people willing to help me out. That's a first." muttered Voltage.

"Didn't you have any friends were you come from?" asked Petram.

"They only one who wasn't an asshole was my dad." he answered as everyone stood up to put there trays away.

They put their trays in the cleaning stand and walked out off the cafeteria.

"So what do you guys wanna do now?" Spyro asked.

"You guys don't happen to have stores that sell metal albums do you?" Voltage asked with hope.

"Um… no sorry." Spyro answered as they continued walking. All the hope flushed away from Voltage in a split second.

"I'm gonna miss you Dethklok…Ensiferum… KoЯn…" Voltage said under his breath.

"I wanna see Voltage's blue electric breath." Umbra said, ignoring his quiet rambling.

"I do too!" Electra agreed excitedly.

Everyone nodded and walked to the gymnasium.

* * *

Once they got the gym, everyone, but Voltage were relieved to see Venenum supervising the students who wanted to practice.

"Hi uncle!" Umbra greeted as the group approached the Poison Guardian.

"Hello Umbra. I see you've met the new student." he smiled warmly at Umbra then Voltage.

"Yeah we have. Is it alright if we practice in here for awhile?" his niece asked.

"Sure thing, would you like some moving dummies or some prone ones?" Venenum asked as he led the group to an open sparring ring.

"We'll take a prone one for now." answered Spyro.

The poison dragon nodded and the desired dummy popped up not too far ahead of them.

"Just let me know if you need more or you're done practicing." the Guardian told them before he left to help another student on the other side of the gym.

"Alright Voltage, get your breathe ready and let us see this blue electricity of yours." Flame said as everyone crowded behind the former human.

Voltage nodded and took a deep breath, feeling the now familiar electric feeling in his throat. He exhaled, releasing a blue lightning bolt. The bolt hit the dummy and it flew a couple yards back. He stopped his stream earlier than he did the first time, revealing the severely burnt dummy.

Voltage turned around to see everyone in the gym except Venenum, Spyro, and Cynder staring at him in amazement.

"That was… amazing." Petram said with wide eyes.

Voltage couldn't help but give a small smile of pride.

"Come on it was no big deal. I didn't even know I could do that before today." he said honestly.

"Still, I never thought a dragon could control blue lightning." Pelko praised as he patted Voltage on the back with his wing.

At this point, Venenum walked up to the group.

"Perhaps you should take Voltage outside so he can practice his flying skills. I believe Ventus is in the gardens." he recommended to the group.

"That's a good idea. Let's go guys." Spyro agreed as he and Cynder lead the group out of the gym.

"You don't you know how to fly, Voltage?" Electra asked.

"I was never taught." he answered simply yet honestly.

Electra shrugged and the group continued to the garden outside.


	3. Knowledge is Power

**I'd just like to thank the readers who reviewed and PMed me. Your opinions and suggestions really do make a difference and in my opinion, improves the story. So sit down, read, review, and have a grand 'ol time.**

Chapter 3: Knowledge is Power

Once the group of nine entered the Garden, they saw Ventus tending sitting on a bench, reading. The students walked up to the Wind Guardian, gaining his attention.

"Is there something you need?" Ventus asked quietly.

"Yes, Voltage wants to learn how to fly. Could you teach him the basics?" Spyro asked politely.

"Sure." the adult wind dragon closed his book and stood up. He led Voltage to a small clearing while the others rested in the shade of a tree nearby.

"Now Voltage, I'd like you to close your eyes and clear your mind." Ventus instructed just above a whisper.

Voltage nodded and closed his eyes.

"Take slow deep breathes and forget. Forget your past; forget now; forget yourself. Only through forgetting can you remember what your ancestors already know." Ventus told him.

Voltage, with doubt, did as instructed. Through his closed eyelids, he saw a forest with a small clearing that contained a village. The village's inhabitants have dark skin and are wearing various animal skins and feathers. They are dancing around an open fire while playing drums and singing. They are performing a ghost dance.

"Now open your eyes." he heard Ventus' faint voice.

Voltage opened his eyes and noticed that he was four feet off the ground and his wings were flapping.

"How did…?" Voltage started.

"Your ancestors have given you the knowledge to fly." the wind dragon smiled.

Voltage just smiled and started to fly around in the air. Umbra decided to play to and flew up to join his flight.

They did basic air tricks and flew around each other in a laughing fit. After a short while, with Umbra's help, they gracefully landed back onto the garden. Their friends walked up to them.

"That was excellent, Voltage. Just keep practicing, and you'll be just a good of flyer as the rest of us." Ventus praised with a proud smile.

"Thanks, but… is it normal to have visions when dragons clear there thoughts like that?" Voltage asked.

"A vision? Usually the ancestors will allow an individual to absorb their knowledge, but to receive a vision is pretty rare." Ventus explained as he sat back down on the bench.

"What did you see?" Flame asked for everyone.

"I uh… I saw a bunch of tribals dancing around a fire while singing." Voltage responded with a claw on his chin in thought.

"I thought the cheetahs were the only ones with tribes. Are you part cheetah?" Ember asked the former human.

"Um no. I'm part Native American. I'm from the Abenaki tribe to be exact." Voltage replied, not wanting to lie about something he is truly prideful for.

Before the others could ask further, Cynder cut them off.

"Maybe we should get Voltage his school supplies." she said.

"Good idea, he should be prepared to learn after all." Ventus agreed, also not wanting to blow the former human's cover.

Voltage nodded in thanks to the two dragons.

"Alrighty then, follow us Voltage." Umbra said with a smile as the group left the garden.

* * *

It was starting to get late as the group walked to the sleeping dorms. Voltage has acquired three textbooks, quills, and many writing scrolls. They all ate dinner an hour ago and now they are all tired. After a short walk, they came to a fork in the road.

"The hall to the right leads to the girls' dorms and the left leads to the boys' dorms." Pelko explained to Voltage.

The girls said goodnight to the boys and left for their dorms. Before the boys could continue, Tavilla walked up to the group.

"Hello Voltage. How do you like the Temple so far?" the Fire Guardian asked with a kind smile.

"It's certainly interesting." the black lightning dragon answered honestly.

"That's good to here. I'm here to lead you to your dorm." she informed him.

Voltage nodded and said farewell to his friends. He followed the Fire Guardian until they reached a dorm number 396.

"This is your dorm." she informed him as she opened the door for him.

Voltage entered the room and his jaw felt like it hit the floor.

The room has black and blue striped wallpaper with a blue carpet. There is a closet in the back of the room. A black pillow with a blue pillow that is meant for sleeping, resting in the corner of the room. There is a desk for schoolwork near the window on the opposite side of the room. There are also three seating pillows near the desk.

"It's not much, but it'll do." Tavilla apologized.

"This room is… nice. Thank you." Voltage said with gratitude.

She smiled and took a seat on one of the seating pillows.

"It was no trouble at all. Have a seat please, I like to get to know my students." she smiled warmly.

The black dragon took a seat across from her and got comfortable.

"I'll start by explaining a little about myself. I'm the sister of the previous Fire Guardian, Ignitus. I was born into wealth and studied the element of fire. I also had a good relationship with my parents and I try to help others whenever I can." Tavilla explained as if talking about the weather.

"Now, how about you. What was your life like?" she asked nicely, getting a sigh from Voltage.

"Unlike you, I wasn't born into wealth. My parents were very poor and we could barely afford our own home. I already told you about my family so I won't go into details about that. I would often get into fights because of how different I am from everyone else; that's how I got this scar." Voltage pointed to his scar over his left eye.

"Almost everyone in my life did everything they could to make my life miserable; every girl I tried to ask out would either laugh in my face or tell me to fuck off. I once even tried to kill myself." he continued, receiving a gasp of shock from Tavilla.

"I always felt like my life was a dark tunnel with a light at the end that I could never reach. I even wrote horror novels and stories to express my depression. I also drew the manifestations of my inner demons. I kinda wish I had them with me so I could show you." he laughed sadly.

Tavilla stood up, walked over to Voltage, and held him in a comforting embrace. He was shocked, but decided not to say anything once he heard Tavilla sobbing quietly. They just sat there in there embrace in silence.

Once Tavilla stopped sobbing, she released Voltage and looked him in the eyes.

"It's okay now… you're at the light." she smiled and gave him another quick hug.

She released him, stood up, and walked to the door.

"Oh before I forget." she reached into the pack on her side. "I brought you some drawing paper."

She placed it on the desk, next to the textbooks, and opened the door.

"Get some rest. You deserve it." with that, she exited and closed the door behind her.

Instead of going to bed as instructed, Voltage grabbed a sheet of paper and began to draw. After about two hours of drawing, he looked at the drawing so far.

It is a drawing of himself as a human, except he's not wearing a hoodie under his leather jacket. He is looking over his left shoulder at the viewer. His long hair is resting on his back with a slight shine on it. The white of his eyes is completely black and his irises are white instead. His nose has been flattened and the only thing that looks like a nose is two small slits. His mouth is open wide, as if screaming in pain, but his mouth is covered by various strands of skin. Under the strands of skin, are many razor sharp teeth. It is also raining in the background.

Voltage sighed tiredly and placed the drawing on the desk. He got up and layed down into his sleeping pillow. He pulled the blanket over him and gently went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Voltage woke up from repeated knocks on his door. He groaned and pulled the blanket over his head.

He heard the door open and footsteps approaching his position.

"Get up, Voltage!" he heard Flame's voice.

Not wanting to endure the disruption any longer, he pushed the blanket away from his face and quickly sat up.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!" Voltage shouted in rage.

Flame didn't even flinch. He just gave him a disapproving look.

"We have classes today and I thought you wouldn't want to miss breakfast." the fire dragon said with a smile.

Voltage stood up and stretched. While he was doing that, Flame noticed the drawing.

"Wow that drawing is scary. Did you do this?" he asked as he took a closer look at the unfinished drawing.

"Yeah, I like drawing monsters." Voltage answered as he grabbed his supplies and walked to the door.

Flame took one last glance at the picture, grabbed it, and placed it in his satchel on his neck. He then left with Voltage

* * *

Once everyone had something to eat and were at the table, the group of students started talking.

"Did you sleep well, Volt?" Ember asked kindly.

"Volt?" Voltage asked with confusion.

"She thought it'd be a good idea to shorten your name, or she just wants to annoy you." Petram explained.

He just shrugged at the new nickname.

"I slept well." he answered.

They continued their meal until Flame remembered something.

"Hey guys, Voltage has been holding out on us. Apparently he is an artist." Flame pulled out the drawing so that everyone could see.

"Wow that's really good!" Umbra was the first to comment.

"That drawing gives me ideas for my fear breath." Pelko smiled with thought.

"I don't usually like scary stuff, but that is good." Ember complimented.

"Wowthat'ssocool!" Electra said quickly.

"That thing is awesome!" Petram cried happily.

"It looks like it's in pain…" Cynder observed upon closer inspection.

"Do humans really look like that?" Spyro whispered to Voltage.

"No, it's just a monster based on humans." he whispered back.

Flame gave Voltage his drawing back, who put it in his own school satchel, and everyone talked as they ate.

"What kind of music is there around here?" Voltage asked as they were putting their empty trays away.

"We have folklore music and classy music. What kind of music is there where you come from?" Umbra answered and asked.

"Shit mostly, but there are some good genres back home." Voltage answered as they exited the cafeteria.

"And what would those be?" Ember asked, now curious.

"Heavy, Power, Black, Viking, Nu, Industrial, Doom, and Death Metal. There is also some good Rap out there." he answered.

"This 'metal' music you speak of sounds very dark…" Petram said.

"That's because it is. A famous man named Nathan Explosion once said…" Voltage cleared his throat and made his voice even deeper than usual. " 'We are here to make coffee… metal. We will make everything metal. Blacker than the blackest black… times infinity.' " Everyone in the group just stared at Voltage.

"Sounds like my kind of music!" Pelko laughed.

"I'd give it a listen." Cynder agreed.

After that, the group separated to go to their classes. Voltage is following Spyro, Cynder, and Umbra because they are in the same classes. The group of four entered their history class.

Volteer sat at his desk, watching all the students take their seats. Once he saw Voltage enter, he motioned for him to come closer.

"Alright class, settle down now!" the class stopped talking and looked at Volteer and Voltage.

"If you have not met him yet, this is our new student, Voltage." Volteer introduced. He then turned to face the former human.

"Why don't you sit in that empty seat, there." Volteer pointed with a talon to the empty seat between Umbra and Halu.

Voltage nodded and took his seat.

"Now to pick up where we left off, and to recap what we learned for Voltage, the city of Warfang was founded in…"

As Volteer was teaching, Voltage took out a piece of paper to take notes. History was always one of his favorite classes, although he prefers to learn about Colonial America and World War II.

As he was writing, a crumpled up piece of paper landed on his notes from his left. He took a quick glance to see Halu staring into space as if nothing happened. Voltage shrugged, flattened the paper, and read it.

'Meet me in my room tonight after curfew. My room number is 302.' he read to himself with a frown.

He put the note in his pouch and continued to take notes.

'I mine as well see what the skank wants.' he thought without much care.

For the rest of class, Volteer explained Warfang's history and government. Once the bell rang, everyone exited the class. Voltage, Umbra, Spyro, and Cynder are now walking to their writing class.

"Gah I hate history, it's not as fun as breathe and hunting training." Cynder complained.

"I actually like history. It's good to know the past so you don't repeat past mistakes." Voltage replied wisely.

"I like history too, especially past wars and cultures." Umbra smiled.

They entered their writing class to see Tenebris, the Shadow Guardian, writing on the board

"Sit wherever you want." he told Voltage without turning around.

'Did someone knee him in the balls? What's got him in a bad mood?' Voltage thought as he sat between Umbra and Spyro in the first row.

The other students, including Culus, entered and took their seats.

Tenebris finally turned around and faced the class, occasionally glancing at Voltage.

"Now class, I'd like you all to write a six paragraph essay on your opinion on darkness. For those of you who don't understand what I mean by that, darkness is the inner evil within all of us. I have written down the basics of what everyone's inner darkness is on the board. If you do not finish by the end of class, then it is homework. If you finish, then you can work on other schoolwork quietly." the Shadow Guardian explained.

As Tenebris took his seat, everyone took out multiple sheets of paper and started writing.

After about forty-five minutes, Voltage put his papers to the side, took out his drawing, and commenced shading it.

Tenebris got up from his seat and calmly walked over to Voltage until he was leaning over him.

"What are you doing?" he asked calmly, yet with a disapproving frown. Everyone stopped writing to see what's going on.

"I'm drawing, I finished my essay." Voltage held out his essay for the Guardian to read.

Tenebris took the paper and read it quietly to himself, not moving an inch. After a short wait, he slammed the paper on the desk and glared at Voltage.

"What is this garbage?" he asked heatedly, pointing at the essay.

"It's my essay. I wrote about my opinion on darkness." Voltage replied, not understanding the sudden hostility.

"I asked you to write about darkness, not praise evil like it's something to be proud about!" Tenebris barked.

"To be fair, you asked us to write about our opinion on darkness. Voltage was doing what you asked." Umbra defended.

"Stay out of this! I don't need my A+ student to defend someone who supports the forces of evil." Tenebris told the dragoness.

"I say we have Voltage expelled for his practice of darkness." Culus sneered, receiving an angry glare from Tenebris.

"You do not tell me how to do my job! Now stop talking and continue writing!" he shouted angrily.

He turned to face Voltage again.

"I want to see you after class so we can discuss this further." he said as he took the essay and sat back down.

Voltage nodded in understanding and continued his drawing.

'That could've gone better.' he thought.

Once the bell rang, everyone but Voltage and Tenebris left for lunch.

"Good luck." Umbra whispered as she left.

The Shadow Guardian got up and walked up to Voltage.

"I don't know what kind of stuff you did as a human, but you are a dragon now. You must know that the forces of evil are bad and that you can never praise it in any way." he told Voltage calmly.

"Do you honestly think I'd go around trying to swallow people's souls or something? I like the evil style, but that doesn't mean that I actually support that kind of thing." Voltage defended.

Tenebris rested a paw on Voltage's desk and leaned in closer, invading his comfort zone.

"I will not tolerate that kind of behavior in my class or in my presence. I let you do as you pleased yesterday because you weren't a student, but now that you are one, you will have to be respectful." he told Voltage, less than four inches from his face.

"What's your problem anyway? I didn't do anything to you or anyone. I may be a dark person, but that doesn't mean I'm a bad guy. I have nothing against you." Voltage said, feeling uneasy about his position.

Tenebris leaned back and took his paw off the desk.

"I don't like the fact that I'm being forced to teach a creature that I know nothing about, I don't like that you have been strutting around as if you own the place, and I don't like how I don't know if you are even trustworthy." the shadow dragon explained.

Voltage took his stuff and stood up.

"Maybe instead of jumping to conclusions, you should get to know someone **before **a scene like this happens." with that said, Voltage exited and headed for lunch.

Tenebris sat down and sighed heavily.

"He's right you know." Tavilla said as she entered the classroom.

"How much of that did you see?" Tenebris asked tiredly.

"I heard more than I saw." she stated as she walked up to his desk.

"How are we supposed to trust him? He doesn't know our ways or what kind of loses we've experienced." he said angrily.

"I talked to him last night and trust me, he's experienced pain." she said calmly.

"Oooh his family wasn't nice to him. At least he never had to deal with losing someone." Tenebris growled.

"At least you had someone! He had no one throughout his whole life!" she fired back with tears in her eyes.

"What would your mate think of you now?" she yelled angrily and stomped out before he could respond.

Tenebris sat there in silence for a long while, thinking about what he was told.

He sighed heavily, got up, and left to find Voltage.

**I actually did draw a drawing very similar to what Voltage drew except I based it off my dad and it was a denim jacket instead of leather. And yes, he did like the drawing.**


	4. Unexpected Surprise

**Warning: This chapter contains sexual content. Viewer discretion is advi… oh fuck it, you won't listen either way. Enjoy the chapter and remember to review.**

Chapter 4: Unexpected Surprise

Voltage and his friends are eating lunch at the cafeteria. The former human just finished explaining what happened after class. He just didn't tell them about him not being a dragon part for obvious reasons.

"I can't believe he would treat you like that! I knew he was tough on students, but that's just ridiculous."Petram shouted angrily.

"That was **way **out of line." Umbra agreed with a frown.

"Speak of the devil." Pelko said as Tenebris entered the cafeteria and walked up to their table.

"Look Voltage… me and Tavilla had a chat about your background as soon as you left and… *sigh* I apologize for my behavior. I should have gotten to know you better before I jumped to conclusions and I shouldn't have acted that way in front of the class. I'm sorry." he said, obviously not used to apologizing.

Voltage smiled warmly and nodded.

"I forgive you. I can see that you haven't had the most pleasant time either." he replied knowingly.

Tenebris realized that Voltage wasn't talking about what happened in the class and smiled. He nodded in approval and left the cafeteria.

"Well that went well." Spyro smiled.

"Yeah it did." Voltage agreed happily as they continued eating.

* * *

Voltage, Umbra, Spyro, Cynder, and Pelko are outside in the hunting training grounds. Terrador is the hunting instructor.

"Now I'm going to split you all into groups of two and I want you to hunt a hunting dummy." Terrador said as over a dozen elk-like dummies poofed up behind him and ran into the small forest.

"Now each pair will go out, one at a time until everyone has had a chance to try. We will start with Pelko and Voltage." the Earth Guardian said as he looked at said students.

Pelko and Voltage nodded in understanding and stepped forward.

"You may begin when you are ready." Terrador informed them.

"The two dragons ran into the forest and began their search. After a few minutes of constant searching, they saw a dummy alone in the nearby clearing. They leapt into the nearby bushes not too far from their target and made sure that they were downwind so it couldn't smell them.

"I'll stun it and you'll deliver the killing blow." Pelko whispered extremely quietly.

Voltage nodded and stalked forward a little bit.

Once they were both ready, Pelko opened his mouth wide and shrieked loudly. A red wave flew straight into the dummy and it locked in place, shaking in fear.

In the dummy's point of view, there were monsters that resembled Voltage's drawing, slowly stalking forward while making gurgling noises.

Voltage leapt forward and delivered a bolt of blue electricity at the dummy. The elk-dummy quickly poofed away in a cloud of white smoke, leaving behind a light gray feather.

Voltage picked up the feather that indicates their success and looked at the smiling fear dragon.

"Good job, we make a great team." he praised, patting him on the back with his wing.

Voltage smiled and they walked back to the class to be greeted by a smiling Terrador.

"Well done, and good timing too. Now I'll just take that feather…" Terrador held out his paw.

Voltage took a step back and held the feather close to his chest.

"But I like the feather." Voltage said, purposely raising his tone to make himself look pitiful.

Terrador lowered his paw and chuckled.

"It's alright, we have plenty of feathers. If you want to keep it, you have my permission." the Earth Guardian assured.

Voltage smiled and nodded in thanks. He and Pelko decided to rest under a tree until the end of class.

They talked for the whole class, both getting to know each other well. The only thing Voltage didn't tell him was the fact that he was originally a human.

"So you think Umbra is cute huh." Pelko smiled.

"Yeah, but I don't know how to tell her. I've never had a girlfriend before." Voltage answered as he looked at Umbra, who is next to go hunting.

"Just tell her how you feel man. From the way she talks about you when you're not around, I'd say she likes you too." the fear dragon encouraged.

"Really?" Voltage asked.

"Really." Pelko assured with a smile.

They just sat there in silence for a little while.

"I'll ask her out tomorrow." Voltage concluded.

"That's the spirit! Everyone deserves a chance, even those who aren't as handsome as myself." the fear dragon gloated.

Voltage playfully tackled him to the ground and they began to roll around in the grass.

Spyro and Cynder were watching the whole fight. The purple dragon turned to face his mate.

"They are so weird." he said with a grin.

Cynder just smiled darkly and tackled him to the ground in a similar fashion.

Terrador turned around to see the four dragons rolling around on the ground while laughing.

"Children." he chuckled as he turned back to the class.

After class, the five friends regrouped with the rest of their friends and entered the library to do homework. Other students are sitting around them, doing the same thing.

Voltage quickly finished his history homework and started to work on his drawing again.

"How do you write so fast?" Cynder whispered quietly.

"Practice." he whispered back and continued drawing.

The librarian, who is a cheetah, walked by and took notice of the drawing.

"Nice drawing. I wish I could draw." he whispered with a quiet laugh and walked away to put away a large stack of books.

Voltage smiled and continued working on the drawing.

After about an hour, the group packed their stuff up and left for dinner. They all got there desired food and sat down. Everyone was talking about their day and how everything was. Voltage didn't talk much, instead just eating his salad and chicken breasts.

"Hey Voltage, are you okay? You've been rather quiet." Petram asked.

He raised his head to see everyone looking at him.

"Yeah I'm alright. I just have a lot on my mind is all." he assured with a small nod.

"That's understandable. You're new here and are meeting some of the most important dragons in the realm." Electra said with a smile, referring to Spyro, Cynder, and the Guardians.

"Thanks Electra." Voltage smiled, causing said dragoness's smile to widen.

"No problem! We electric breathers gotta stick together!" she announced as she rested a wing over him and her other wing on Spyro.

The two male dragons laughed warmly and continued eating, Voltage noticed that some of his chicken was missing. He heard some dragons at the table behind him laugh loudly.

'Oh fuck no. I'm gonna get you, you little noob.' he thought with a frown.

"Please excuse me." He told his friends as he stood up and walked up to the table with the laughing dragons.

As soon as he walked up to them they all stopped laughing.

"Which one of you took my chicken." he asked dangerously. No one answered.

He noticed that a fire dragon had more chicken on his plate than his friends. He calmly walked up to said dragon.

"Uh… I'm sorry." the fire dragon apologized, remembering what happened to Culus.

Voltage leaned in close so that their snouts were practically touching.

"If you ever touch my food again, I will have to show you the error of your ways." he said darkly as he took his chicken back.

Voltage stood up straight and looked down on the trembling thief.

"Do you understand?" he asked with a dark grin.

The thief nodded with fear stricken eyes, not wanting to get on the black dragon's bad side.

Voltage nodded in satisfaction and walked back to his table, hearing the fire dragon gasp with relief behind him. He sat back down and ate like nothing was wrong.

"Fight fire with fire much?" Ember asked sarcastically.

"Between me and you guys, I wasn't intending to hurt the kid." Voltage chuckled.

"That's mean, but brilliant." Pelko laughed.

Once everyone finished and put their trays away, they walked in the halls for a bit.

"I'm gonna get back to my dorm. I'm feeling kinda tired today." Voltage said.

Everyone nodded and said goodnight as he left for his room. After a short walk, he got to his room and entered it.

He put his school stuff and feather in his closet, and continued is drawing. Once it was time for curfew, he took out the note from earlier.

"Room 302." he read aloud.

He put the note in his desk drawer and left. The halls are very dark and the faint sound of snores can be heard from the other rooms.

Voltage quietly walked to eh girls' dorms and began his search.

'299… 300… 301… Ah ha! 302!' he thought triumphantly.

He walked up to the door with a 302 on it and quietly knocked.

After a short wait, the door opened, revealing a smiling Halu.

"Glad you could make it, come on in." she stepped aside, allowing him entry.

He nodded and entered her room. She shut the door behind him and walked to his side.

Her room has light red walls with a peach colored carpet. She has a large pink pillow that is meant for sleeping. Her desk and nightstand both have lit candles. There are three red seating pillows on the corner of the room. There are a few paintings of landscapes on the wall as well. The room itself has an odd odor that Voltage can't place at the moment.

"So why did you want to see me?" Voltage asked, facing the wind dragoness, who chuckled at his question.

She walked closer to him and placed a talon on his chest.

"You." she answered with a smile.

"I don't understand…" he said after a short pause, honestly confused.

Halu giggled playfully at this.

"I want that…" she pointed to his crotch. "…inside of me." she pointed to her own crotch.

Voltage's eyes widened and he began to sweat. He now recognized the strange scent, it's her hormones.

"But you're mates with Culus…" he tried to reason, clearly nervous.

She simply shook her head, no.

"He's not enough. He never lets me be on top and… I always wanted to be a dominatrix." she smiled darkly as she stepped even closer.

"I'm not sure if I want this…" he said, feeling his heart rate increase.

"I'm not giving you a choice." she cooed sweetly.

She roughly pushed him onto her bed and pinned him in place with her legs and tail.

"Now… let's see what you have to offer me." she grinned with hunger filled eyes.

She used her tail to tuck his tail under the bed, eliminating the chance for him to use it, and used her own to pin his left paw. This allows her to have one free paw to use.

She roughly placed her paw on his crotch and began rubbing, not caring if she hurt him or not.

After a few seconds of continuous rubbing, his member revealed itself to her.

"Nice, big, and meaty. Just how I like 'em." she said with cruel delight.

"Please don't…" he begged, now fearing what she might do to him.

Halu ignored his plea and roughly grabbed his testicles.

"Now then, we can either do this the easy way…" she rubbed his balls affectionately. "…or the hard way." she started to squeeze his balls until he started to whimper in pain.

Despite the intense pain, he refused to say a word.

"The hard way? Well that's more fun for me." she grinned wickedly as she squeezed harder, causing Voltage to moan in obvious agony.

He tried to shake his way loose, but she wouldn't budge. He was beginning to lose hope.

"I never thought I'd lose my virginity like this.' he thought with tears in his eyes.

Halu slapped his testicles with a loud **slap**, receiving a yelp of pain from Voltage. She started to lick his scar and nip his snout.

As she licked and bit his face and neck, she slapped his balls again, and again, and then a third time. Each being followed by a loud yelp of pain and sobs.

**SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!**

Halu stopped her assault and reached for her drawer. She pulled out what Voltage thought was a riding crop or whip. She held the instrument of torture over his face.

"Take a guess where I'll strike you with this." she ordered with sadistic glee.

Just when he lost all hope, there was a knock at the door.

"Is everything all right in there?" a girl he didn't recognize asked from the other end.

While Halu was distracted, he pushed her off with all is might and leapt to the door. He burst it open, pushed the unknown girl out of the way and sprinted to his own room. He heard Halu shouting in the distance, but he didn't care.

Once he got to his room, he opened the door and slammed it behind him. He locked the door and jumped into his own bed and cried.

"FUCKING BITCH!" he screamed between sobs.

He sniffed and looked at his still erect member, noticing the big bruise on his testicles and a small scratch on his shaft where her talon scratched when he made the run for it. His sadness quickly turned into anger, then rage; so much rage that he was trembling.

"IIII HAAAATE YOOOUUU! I FUCKING HATE YOU! FUUCK MYYY LIIIFE! *gasp* YOU SON OF A BITCH! *gasp* WHYYYYYYYYYYYY! RRRRRRRAAAAAHHH!" he shouted, but it was hard to understand because of his sobbing.

He could here everyone else wake up from his yelling, but he didn't care in the slightest. He was just trying to stop his member from hurting while sobbing.

Then there was a light knock at the door.

"WHAAAAAAAAT!" he all, but screeched in pure hatred and anger.

"It's me… Umbra." said the very dragoness he has feelings for.

He slowly walked up to the door, unlocked it, and opened it. Umbra entered his room and he locked it as soon as she was fully in his room.

Are you alright? I heard you yel…" before she could finish, Voltage embraced her in a sobbing hug.

"She *sob* …she tied to *hiccup* …to r… r… *sob* …rape me!" he choked out.

Umbra's eyes widened and she saw his heavily bruised and bleeding member.

"Who did this to you?" she asked with worry for Voltage and anger towards the culprit.

"Ha… *sob* …Halu." he replied, burying his face in Umbra's shoulder.

She was shocked that Halu would stoop so low, but held him tight regardless.

"Do you want me to sleep with you tonight?" she asked softly.

Voltage looked up at her and nodded.

Umbra led him over to the bed and they layed down. She pulled the blanket over their sleepy forms and she started rocking him to sleep while humming a soft tune her mother used to sing to her as a hatchling.

Within moments, they both fell into the land of sleep.

* * *

Voltage woke up to learn that he was somehow in a clearing in the forest, just like the one from his vision when he learned to fly.

He stood up and noticed that he was back in his human form and that his crotch didn't hurt anymore. He was still wearing his clothes from when he left and his hood is still over his head.

He walked into the clearing and saw the same village with the same tribals dancing around the fire.

"Yeeeeaaaaahaaaaa! Yeeeee aaaaaye aaaaaahaaoooo! Yaaaahaaaaoa yeehaaawo!" the natives chanted to the drums and flutes in unison.

A Native American women with long hair walked up to Isaac. She is wearing a deerskin dress with various beads made from shells and small bones. She has a small feather tied to her ponytail.

"Kwai nidoba." she greeted in Abenaki.

'Hello my friend.' Isaac translated in his head, remembering some words in his native tongue.

"Kwai." he greeted simply, still unnerved by the events earlier.

"Awanigia?" Isaac asked her name.

"Nigawes Ta." She replied with a smile.

'Mother Earth!' Isaac thought amazed.

She then pointed to Isaac.

"Bedagi." she stated.

"Ugh… Bedage." Isaac corrected, thinking that she was refering to his last name.

She just shook her head with a smile and walked closer to him.

"Bedagi." she said more firmly.

'Wait a second. Bedagi translates to… thunder.' Isaac recalled with wide eyes.

"Is this true? My name means thunder?" he asked in English.

"Unh-Honh." she nodded, yes.

The area started to glow brightly, signaling the end of the vision.

"Wlipamkaani Bedagi." she said as Isaac started to awaken.

'Travel well, Thunder.' Isaac translated before he woke up.

* * *

Voltage woke up with a smile on his face.

"Good morning. Are you feeling better?" Umbra asked sweetly.

Voltage nodded happily and cuddled closer to Umbra.

"I had another vision." he said quietly.

"What was it about?" the dragonesses asked softly.

"I saw my tribal ancestors again. They were dancing around a fire while singing. One of them spoke to me. She said she was Mother Earth and that my name means thunder." he recalled.

Umbra adopted a confused look and Voltage sighed in response.

"I don't want to lie to you anymore. Let me explain." he started.

Voltage commenced to tell Umbra about his past and that he is really a Native American human from another realm. He told her about his past and his unhappy life back home. He also told her how his old name means thunder in Abenaki.

He expected her to be mad at him for lying to her and her friends since they met or flat out not believe him, but she just held him closer.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"For what?" Voltage asked, not expecting her to thank him of all things.

"For trusting me enough to tell me the truth about yourself. I can't imagine how tough all of this is for you." she answered.

"So you believe me?" he asked.

She nodded in confirmation.

They both looked deeply into each other's eyes, Voltage's dark brown orbs into her gray ones. He slowly leaned forward and did something unexpected.

He kissed her.

After a few seconds of kissing, he pulled away with a blush. Umbra is staring at him with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I'll just…" he started uneasily.

Umbra grabbed the sides of his head gently, and pulled him closer, kissing him back. Once she released him, she leaned forward with a dreamy smile.

"I love you too." she whispered.

They both simply stared into each other's eyes until they heard a couple knocks at the door.

"Come on, it's time for breakfast!" Flame shouted on the other end.

The two lovebirds got up and collected their school supplies. Once they were ready to leave, they exited the room with their tails intertwined.

**All the Abenaki words used are real words in my native language. Google them if you don't believe me.**


	5. You're the Enemy

**Hello everyone, I just want to clear up a few things up. I recently got a review saying how he/she felt that Voltage was acting slightly out of character in the last chapter. I just want you all to know that I don't want Voltage to be some emotionless brute. I want him to have emotions, feelings, and fears. Also, he just recently turned into a dragons and he can barely control his powers right now. When something as traumatizing as that happens to you, you tend to not think clearly as well. Please don't think I hate this reviewer, 'cause I love all my reviewers and all you readers to death. Now sit down, relax, and enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 5: You're the Enemy

Voltage and Umbra are now in the cafeteria with the rest of their friends. They just finished explaining what happened last night with Halu. Suffice it to say, no one was particularly pleased.

"Pardon my language, but how the **fuck **could she do something so… so… heartless!?" Cynder yelled in anger.

"Oh I'm so sorry this happened to you, Volt. Are you going to be alright?" Ember asked worriedly.

Voltage nodded and scooted closer to Umbra.

"There are a few good things that happened." he said quietly.

"Like what?" Spyro asked, noticing the two black dragons' increased affection towards one another.

"I had another vision… like the one when I was flying. I felt at peace around my ancestors… as if they were telling me everything would be okay." he started.

Pelko softly patted Voltage on the back with his wing.

"And also… me and Umbra are…" he started to get nervous.

"We are together now." Umbra finished with a soft smile.

Everyone smiled warmly and congratulated the two lovebirds. Unfortunately, no one noticed Culus and his gang walk up to their table.

"There you are Voltage, I've been looking for you." the ice dragon smiled with a not so friendly smile.

"What the hell do you want, monster?!" Petram shouted in anger.

Culus simply laughed at her harsh words.

"I just wanted to ask Voltage a question." he turned his gaze toward said dragon. "What did my mate do to you exactly? I'm honestly curious."

Voltage didn't answer; instead he moved closer to Umbra and growled angrily at the site of Halu.

Culus laughed at his lack of response and petted Halu like an owner pets his/her dog. Halu smiled proudly and purred.

Pelko quickly stood up, but Crudelis stepped in front of his gang leader.

"Try something little man, I dare you." the big earth dragon growled.

The fear dragon responded by tackling the brute to the ground and clawing at him with his elongated claws.

Everyone in the cafeteria stopped eating to watch the fight.

Crudelis easily kicked Pelko away and quickly stood up with a snarl. Pelko flew up into the air and his eyes began to glow blood red.

"I will break your mind; not just for Voltage, but for everyone you have hurt." the fear dragon promised with a distorted/demonic voice.

Crudelis simply charged forward with his horns ready to pierce his opponent.

Pelko shrieked loudly and shot a fear blast at the charging behemoth. Once the wave hit, Crudelis stopped in his tracks and shook slightly.

In his point of view, he was surrounded by twitching shadow figures with crimson glowing eyes. The entire room around him is in a haze and the walls are covered in blood and rust. The shadows started to reach out to him.

"Get away from me!" Crudelis shouted in fear as he fell backwards.

All of a sudden, Cyril and Ventus burst into the cafeteria.

"Stop this fighting immediately!" Cyril ordered loudly.

Pelko ceased his physiological attack and Crudelis panted heavily.

"Why were you two fighting?"the Ice Guardian asked as Ventus tried to get the other students to calm down.

"He just attacked us for no reason at all!" Culus claimed.

"That's not true! Culus and Crudelis provoked him!" Umbra defended.

"And why would we provoke him?" Culus asked with fake confusion.

"Because Halu tried to rape Voltage last night!" Petram shouted with pure fury.

Cyril whipped his head around to glare daggers at the wind dragoness.

"Is this true, Halu? Did you attempt to sexually assault Voltage?" the Ice Guardian asked for confirmation.

"Of course not! I would never do something so... revolting." she lied.

Cyril turned to face the former human.

"Did she?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes!" cried the dragoness that knocked on Halu's door last night.

The shadow dragoness walked up to the Ice Guardian with a look of determination.

"What happened last night?" Cyril asked, giving the dragoness his full attention.

"I heard some strange noises last night, so I went out to investigate. When I reached her door… I heard a male voice crying and screaming. I knocked on the door to see if everything was all right, but he…" she pointed to Voltage. "…burst open the door, knocked me aside, and sprinted out of the dorms." she explained.

"What happened after Voltage left?" Cyril questioned.

"Halu ran out and shouted for him to come back. She then turned towards me and told me to, 'get out of here you slutty whore.' " the dragoness explained uneasily.

Cyril started to breath heavily in anger and disgust. He turned his angry gaze towards Halu.

"Come with me, now." he ordered sternly.

Cyril led the wind dragoness out of the room without a word. Ventus walked up to the two groups of students.

"You two, leave." he ordered the gang coldly.

Culus simply shrugged and walked off with the now recovered Crudelis. The Wind Guardian looked at Voltage with sympathy.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked with worry.

Voltage nodded and nuzzled Umbra.

"Yeah… I'll be okay." he confirmed.

"Alright… take care of yourself." Ventus said before he left the cafeteria.

The dragoness who confirmed Voltage's situation walked up to the group.

"My name's Tumma by the way." She greeted warmly. Tumma is a black scaled shadow dragoness with a dark gray underbelly and wing membranes. She has two white horns that curve far back and a white tail blade that's in the shape of a spiral. She has a smooth and curvy body with a noticeably big rear. Her eyes are golden yellow, contrasting greatly with her scales.

"Hello Tumma. Thank you for helping me there, truly." Voltage said with a smile.

"It was no problem at all. Halu's been making my life miserable ever since she learned that I am a lesbian." the shadow dragoness answered.

"There's nothing wrong with being gay. Everyone has different tastes." the former human said, starting to regain his comfort.

Tumma smiled warmly and nodded in appreciation. Voltage turned his gaze towards Pelko.

"Thank you… for helping me there. No one's ever stood up for me like that before." he thanked, truly thankful for his help.

"He he. I'll go through the pits of Convexity for my friends." the fear dragon smiled warmly.

The group noticed everyone else leaving for class.

"What class do we start off with today?" Voltage asked Spyro.

"We have flight training with Ventus." the purple dragon answered.

Everyone stood up and started to separate to head to their classes.

"Hey Tumma. Do you mind… walking with me to class?" Petram asked quietly.

"Sure I'll walk with you." the shadow dragoness answered with a smile.

The earth dragoness smiled and the two girls walked off.

"See you guys later!" Petram called as she and Tumma left for class.

"They like each other." Ember stated with a smile.

"How do you know?" Voltage asked as they left the cafeteria.

"Because Petram is a lesbian too and I can tell when two people like each other." the pink dragoness answered.

The former human shrugged as they walked to class.

* * *

Flight training went by mostly without incident. Everyone just flew through the track that is marked my hoops to see who would be the fastest. Voltage came in fourth place, Umbra got third, Spyro held second, and some electric dragon got first place.

Once the bell rang, everyone landed to go to their next class. Before Umbra and Voltage could leave, Ventus called them over. They both walked up to the Wind Guardian.

"I need you two to come to the Pool of Visions room after classes today. We need to discuss exactly what happened last night." the Wind Guardian informed them.

"We'll be there." Umbra confirmed.

Ventus nodded and allowed them to leave. Once they entered the Temple, Voltage began to frown.

"I don't like having teachers fighting my battles… it never goes well." he mumbled.

"I'm sure everything will go fine, Volty. Besides, you have two witnesses to back you up and physical injuries. There is no way Halu will get away with this." she comforted as she wrapped her tail around his.

"*sigh* I hope you're right." he said.

'Why does the bad shit always happen to me?' he thought to himself.

'Good things have happened to you too.' he heard Nigawes Ta's voice in his head, referring to Umbra. Voltage smiled happily thanks to her warm words.

The two dragons entered the gym for their breath training class. Voltage noticed Tavilla and Vex standing around a ring of students. They both joined the ring to listen to instructions.

"Alright class, today you will all be split into three groups as usual." Tavilla started.

"One group will be for exceptionally skilled students, another for average students, and the last will be for students who require more practice." Vex finished.

Everyone went to their assigned group. Spyro and Cynder are in the advanced group, Umbra is in the average group, and Voltage is in the beginners group. Each group went to a different part of the gym and formed a single file line. Once a student got to the front of the line, they would fire their element at either an immobile dummy or a moving one. The amount of dummies and their ability to move depends on the skill level of the group.

About half way through class, Tavilla and Vex assigned Voltage to the average group because of his surprising skill at controlling his element. Unknown to everyone however, Nigawes Ta was giving Voltage tips and advice on controlling his element and staying focused.

Class ended and everyone went to lunch. At the group's table, everyone just talked about their day and tried to avoid the subject of last night.

Once lunch ended, Spyro, Cynder, Flame, and Voltage went to Astronomy class. Umbra is not in that class so she wasn't with them.

They entered the classroom and saw Venenum sitting at his desk, who smiled once he saw the black electric dragon enter.

"Hello Voltage. I've heard that you and my niece have been seeing each other." he greeted.

"Ugh…" he doesn't know the proper way to respond to such a greeting.

The Poison Guardian chuckled lightly and patted him on the back.

"It's alright, I'm happy for you two. Besides I trust that you'll take good care of her." he praised, causing Voltage to smile in appreciation.

He took his seat between Cynder and Flame in the front row. He took out his supplies for the class.

"I can't believe that guy ran away from free pussy." he heard someone whisper behind him.

"Yeah what a faggot. He probably prefers dicks" he heard someone whisper in reply.

Voltage whipped his head around and glared angrily at the two whispering dragons.

"Maybe you shouldn't talk about someone when they are within earshot, especially someone who can kick your ass without any effort." Voltage growled threateningly, allowing some sparks of blue electricity to leak out of his nostrils.

"S… sorry…" one of the delinquents apologized weakly.

Voltage simply scoffed and turned back to facing the front.

The rest of class breezed by without anything bad happening. Once the bell rang, the class left to spend the rest of the day as they pleased.

Voltage got up and walked to Venenum.

"Ventus told me that the Guardians wanted to see me at the Pool of Visions room." Voltage informed.

The Poison Guardian nodded and stood up.

"Yes, we need to discuss what happened and the best course of action. Don't worry, everything will be fine. We even contacted her father about the situation." he said as he led the electric dragon to the Vision room.

* * *

The Guardians, Voltage, Umbra, Tumma, and Halu are all in the Pool of Visions room. Everyone is sitting around the pool in soft seating pillows. Voltage, Umbra, and Tumma each gave their account on what happened and the Guardians weren't pleased with the would-be rapist.

"This kind of behavior is completely unacceptable. Not only performing sexual intercourse on Temple campus, but to force it on another? What do you have to say for yourself?" Vex asked heatedly.

"You have no concrete proof that I did anything wrong. If anything, Voltage should get in trouble for trespassing." she retaliated.

"He has injuries." Tavilla informed with a frown.

"He could have done it to himself!" Halu shot back.

"Enough! Whether you are guilty or not, you do not talk to a Guardian that way!" Terrador boomed.

Just then, the door flew open and an angry wind dragon wearing a red cape stormed inside.

"What are you doing to my daughter!?" he yelled angrily.

Everyone turned their gaze towards Halu's father.

"Your daughter has been accused of attempted rape." Vex informed him, motioning towards Voltage.

The adult dragon angrily stomped towards the black dragon.

"I will not have my daughter expelled because of some snot nose brat!" yelled Halu's father.

"You will not speak to our students that way! If you continue to do so, then you will be forced to leave the premises!" Tenebris defended.

Halu's father stepped back and glared at the other adults.

"I don't care if you separate my daughter and him…" he pointed to Voltage. "…but I will not have my daughter expelled. I've traveled all the way from Warfang to ensure this."

For a long time there was silence. Volteer grabbed the book of laws and began searching for an answer to end this debate. Finally, he closed the book with a sigh.

"Without someone witnessing the act itself, the most we can do is separate these two." the Electica Guardian informed them all.

Halu and her father smiled happily at the news while everyone frowned.

"Alright… Voltage and Halu are to have separate classes and to keep a fifty foot distance from each other unless told otherwise." Terrador concluded, not pleased with the results.

With triumphant smiles, Halu and her father left with their heads held high. Vex looked towards the former human.

"I'm so sorry about all of this. We did everything we could." she apologized, nearly in tears.

He simply nodded, already thinking of multiple revenge plans.

'Sometimes you must go outside the law for justice.' he thought to himself.

All the Guardians apologized for the inconvenience as the students stood up. Once they left, Umbra couldn't hold it in any longer.

"She should've been expelled! It is obvious that she did it!" she shouted with frustration.

"She's gonna wish she was expelled once I'm done with her." he promised darkly.

"You're a scary dragon, Voltage." Tumma said, issuing a grin from the black dragon.

* * *

Halu walked into Culus' dorm with her held up high with pride.

"So you're in the clear?" Culus asked with a grin.

"Daddy took care of everything." she confirmed.

The ice dragon nodded and switched his gaze towards Crudelis, who was pretending to read a text book.

"Crudelis, I want you to pay our 'friend' a visit and tell him how much you care about him." he ordered vaguely.

The earth dragon nodded and left without a word.

Culus smiled darkly and looked at Halu.

"You know, I think I need to teach you a lesson for trying to… take advantage of Voltage without my permission." he said as he pulled out a paddle from his drawer.

Halu grinned lustfully and walked towards the waiting dragon.

"Whatever you say, master." she said dreamily.

* * *

Voltage has been doing his homework alone in his dorm since the incident earlier. He was just about to get some sleep when he heard a few knocks at his door.

'Probably umbra.' he thought with a smile as he walked over to the door. He opened it wide, only to receive a rock covered fist to the face.

He fell over with a grunt as Crudelis stepped in and locked the door behind him.

"No fear bitch to save you this time." the big brute growled.

Voltage slowly stood up and wiped some blood from his right nostril. He looked at the blood on his talon, then at the intruder.

"Oh… you just fucked up real bad." he said darkly as he adopted a combat stance that Spyro showed him.

Crudelis charged forward, but Voltage quickly leapt out the way with a side roll.

'He's way too strong to take down with brute force and I bet he's packing a lot of energy. I'll need to use my head here.' he thought as he dodged another attack.

The earth dragon charged again, only for the black dragon to dodge again.

"Hold still!" the earth dragon shouted as he formed stone over both front paws.

Voltage riddled his claws with electricity and shot a blast to paralyze him. The small bolt connected, resulting in the brute spasming on the spot. Voltage ran up to him and used his electrically charged talons to slash across his entire left side.

Crudelis growled in pain, but whipped Voltage to the other side of his room with his tail. He hit the wall and landed on the floor with a loud grunt, but quickly jumped back up to continue the fight.

Crudelis fired an earth bullet at Voltage's chest and ran forward. He grabbed the black dragon's head and repeatedly smashed his face into the wall.

Voltage sent an electric charge through his serrated horns and zapped the brute away with 1,000 volts of electricity.

'Kinda wish I still had my pistol.' Voltage thought as he slowly stood up.

Crudelis growled in frustration and started charging again. Voltage spread open his wings and flew over the charging giant.

The earth dragon smashed into the wall as Voltage landed without any trouble. He quickly turned around and moved right behind his dazed opponent.

"Yo, he-bitch!" Voltage called angrily.

Crudelis whipped around, only to receive an electrically charged uppercut. He fell over and couldn't find the energy to recover from such an attack.

While breathing heavily from all the fighting, Voltage shakily pointed to the door.

"Get… out!" he ordered darkly.

Crudelis slowly stood up and limped to the door. He unlocked it and opened it. Before he left however, he looked over his shoulder.

"You have earned my respect… Voltage." with that, he left without another word.

As soon as Crudelis left, Spyro, Flame, and Pelko ran into the room.

"Are you alright?!" Pelko asked with worry.

Voltage shakily looked towards them, struggling to stand.

"Yeah… I'll be okay. Don't worry about me." he replied tiredly.

A few seconds after he said that, he fell over and passed out.


	6. You're not the only Badass here!

Chapter 6: You're not the only Badass here!

Voltage woke up feeling groggy. He noticed that he wasn't in his room or the village from his visions, but in some kind of industrial hallway. It is very dark and there are some flickering lights here and there. The walls are a dark shade of aqua and the floor is muddy brown. He also realized that he was in his human form like in his visions.

"Where am I now?" Isaac asked himself as he slowly stood up.

He heard the sound of footsteps behind him and quickly turned around. Standing in the distance is a humanoid figure. It is wearing the exact same clothes as him, except its clothes are heavily bloodstained. The hood's shadow is covering all of its face. The only visible part of the face is its glowing red eyes. It's also holding a glock 19.

"Hey man… just take it easy." Isaac said as he raised his arms slightly to try to sooth the creature. It didn't respond.

Isaac heard chuckling and the silhouette of a big dragon formed behind the dark version of himself.

"Don't worry Voltage, he won't do anything unless I tell him to." the dragon said with a demonic voice.

"Who are you?" Isaac asked, not feeling any comfort in the two creatures' presence.

"I go by many names. You may address me as… The Dark Master." the dragon introduced. He then pointed towards the creature next to him.

"And this creature here is your inner darkness. I felt that it would be a good idea if you two met." The Dark Master chuckled as he motioned towards the dark entity.

Isaac lowered his arms and took a couple steps back.

"What do you want with me?" Isaac asked, trying not to lose his cool.

The dragon chuckled again and the two dark creatures took a step forward.

"I've been watching you for awhile now and… I've noticed how nice and generous you've become. Making friends with strangers, defending people, getting a girl." The Dark Master started as he walked around Dark Isaac and took a few more steps forward.

"I'm here to remind you exactly what type of person you are." The Dark Master explained as the hallway turned completely black and the lights went out.

All of a sudden, a parking lot formed in front of Isaac. He saw a slightly younger version of himself fighting a football player. His younger self is wearing blue jeans and a gray hoodie. The jock got frustrated because young Isaac dodged a punch, so the brute took out a switchblade. The football player slashed young Isaac's face, giving him his scar.

"Stop it." Isaac mumbled as he clenched his hand into fists.

The scene changed to his old bathroom. His younger self is sitting on the unused toilet with the light on. He watched as his shirtless younger self ran a straight razor across his wrist.

"Stop it." he said slightly louder.

His bedroom formed in front of him, replacing the bathroom. His younger self, but older than the previous memories, is wearing a green sweater and is sitting in his computer chair. He is crying and holding a pistol to the side of his head.

"Stop it!" he yelled, feeling sorrow and anger returning to him.

The vision changed to a girl's bedroom. He is watching his dragon self being sexually assaulted by Halu while she is licking and biting his face.

"STOP IT!" he screamed with all his might.

The images stopped. For awhile nothing happened. The only thing Isaac could here was his own heavy breathing.

"Just leave me the fuck alone! You have no idea how much pain I've felt! Every time I shut my eyes… I see these things you've shown me! I've already gotten past my depression! What do you want from me?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Isaac screamed into the sky.

For a while there was silence, but after a couple seconds, he felt a presence behind him.

"You are nothing, but a victim, a toy for others' amusement. And I need you… for my purposes." Isaac heard The Dark Master whisper in his ear. He flinched as the dragon's hot breath connected with the side of his face.

Isaac felt the big dragon embrace him with his wings as Dark Isaac aimed at his head with its pistol. Isaac closed his eyes tightly and balled his hands into fists in an attempt to control his emotions.

"You will make an excellent slave… my pet. All I need is for your darkness to take over your body. Once that happens, you will do whatever I say without question." The Dark Master whispered soothingly as he rocked him back in forth fatherly.

"I will take good care of you. You will depend on me for all of your needs and ask me permission for everything you do. You will kill for me, conquer for me, steal for me, and make love for me." the evil dragon continued with the same soothing voice, as if he was comforting the human teenager.

Isaac simply whimpered in The Dark Master's wings as Dark Isaac prepared to fire its pistol.

"LEAVE HIM THE FUCK ALONE!" they all heard someone scream in rage.

There was a muzzle flash and the dragon screamed in pain as he released Isaac.

Dark Isaac turned around to try to find the source of the attack, but only succeeded in getting shot as well. The bullet pierced Dark Isaac's shoulder and it fell to its knees.

"Gah! You haven't seen the last of us Voltage! You will be my slave!" The Dark Master shouted as he and Dark Isaac faded away into the background.

"What the fuck?" Isaac asked in a shaky voice.

Soon after he said that, the darkness dispersed, revealing some kind of military camp in a grassy field. Soldiers are moving around left and right, performing some kind of assignment. Isaac noticed that all the soldiers are wearing American soldier uniforms from World War II.

A single soldier walked up to Isaac. The soldier is wearing a similar uniform to his comrades and his helmet is shadowing his eyes. He is carrying a heavy looking radio on his back and has a tomahawk strapped to his belt. Like Isaac, he has tanned skin and dark brown hair. Lastly, he's carrying a smoking rifle.

"Hello Isaac. Are you alright?" the soldier asked worryingly.

"Ye… yeah, I'm alright. Who are you?" Isaac asked, thankful for the soldier's rescue.

The soldier smiled warmly and shouldered his M1 Garand rifle.

"Name's Dylan Bedage. I'm your grandfather." the soldier answered with a military salute.

Isaac's eyes widened in amazement. He recalled that his grandfather was a Code Talker for the army and that he died during the war in Europe. He would speak into the radio using various Native American languages so that the Nazis wouldn't figure out their plans if they were listening in.

"Walk with me." his grandfather said as he motioned in front of them.

Isaac and Dylan walked side by side as everyone else did various tasks and chores.

"You know… you're only the third human to be brought to the dragon realms." Dylan started as they walked around the camp.

"Who was the first?" Isaac asked intrigued.

"Me." his grandfather answered with a smile.

Isaac nearly tripped from hearing this and gave Dylan his full attention.

"During a battle, I found a purple crystal where a mortar exploded. I ran over and grabbed it, but I passed out after seeing a white flash and purple sparks. I woke up as a green dragon that could spit blue electricity at people." the soldier laughed as they passed a row of tanks.

"But I thought you died during the war." Isaac said uneasily.

"Nope. I was killed in battle in the Dragon Realms, not in Europe. I participated in the first war against The Dark Master." Dylan explained.

"Oh… well that… sucks." Isaac said weakly, receiving a laugh from his grandfather.

"It's alright. I died yes, but I stopped Malefor, The Dark Master, before I went out. I'm probably the only person to have fought both dragons and Nazis." he said as they both stopped walking at the edge of the camp.

"Where did you find the crystal?" Isaac asked curiously.

Dylan didn't answer. Instead, he pointed behind the teenager. He turned around to see a massive beach with many battleships and planes in the distance. The beach itself is covered in sand dunes and craters where bombs were detonated or mortars fell.

"I found the crystal on the 6th of June, 1944." Dylan stated with his arms crossed.

"D-Day." Isaac said in amazement.

"Got about halfway up the beach until I found the thing. Just in time to, that flash I mentioned that I saw before I passed out… was an explosion… on my position." Dylan informed.

Isaac slowly turned to face his grandfather.

"Grampa… you're a badass." Isaac said with astonishment, receiving a heavy laugh from his relative. After a short while, Isaac joined in on the laughter.

They stood their laughing for a good minute until they calmed down. Once they did, Dylan looked at Isaac seriously.

"That shadow dragon you saw earlier, that was Malefor. Me and Nigawes Ta believe that he is finding a way to return to the Dragon Realms." he explained as he led Isaac to some nearby chairs to sit.

They sat down and Dylan went into great detail on how Malefor became evil and both wars on how he was stopped. He explained how he and the Guardians of the time worked together to trap Malefor in Convexity, and how Spyro and Cynder sealed him away in the Convexity crystal.

"So… Malefor is returning again and I need to stop him." Isaac stated as he brushed some of the hair under his hood out of his eyes.

"In a nutshell." Dylan confirmed with a simple shrug.

"But I'm not like you. You're a soldier who's been trained to fight in wars. I'm just some depressed kid who keeps having shit thrown at him." Isaac said feeling helpless about his situation.

"You're scared? It's alright, I was scared too." his grandpa comforted.

"Really?" he asked skeptically.

"Hell yeah! I thought I was gonna piss myself when I saw Malefor for the first time. Honestly, I think you were braver than me when you saw him for the first time." Dylan praised.

Isaac smiled in appreciation and even blushed a little.

"Besides, you don't need to be a big scary soldier to do what's right. Malefor wants to destroy or conquer the realm, depending on his mood, and it is up to bastards like us to kick his ass for it." Dylan said poetically.

The teenager chuckled for a little bit, but still felt unsure about his task.

"I know what will cheer you up. Come here." the soldier ordered.

They both stood up and he led Isaac down the beach. Once they were about halfway down the beach, Dylan stopped them.

"Grandpa, what the fuck are you doing?" Isaac asked as Dylan took out an Mk 2 grenade and handed it to him.

"These little pineapples are wonderful stress relievers. Just pull the pin and throw it towards the water." the soldier smiled widely.

Isaac faced the water and held the grenade close. After a short wait, he pulled the pin and threw it with all its might. It landed just outside the water's reach.

"Three… two… one…" Dylan mouthed with an excited smile.

**KA-BOOM!**

A big cloud of smoke rose from where the grenade landed, highly entertaining the two humans.

"That… was the most metal thing I've ever seen in my entire life!" Isaac shouted happily.

"I told you it would be fun!" Dylan reminded, giggling like a child.

They spent what seemed like forever taking turns throwing grenades. The other soldiers stopped what they were doing to watch the explosions. Some even held bets on who would throw the farthest.

Once they used up all of Dylan's grenades, the soldier turned to face his grandson.

"Well that was entertaining, and I think you threw the farthest." he laughed loudly.

"I knew it! Pay up you bunch of bitches!" one of the soldiers shouted triumphantly, collecting his bet money.

"You defiantly know how to have fun!" Isaac also laughed happily.

They stood there in silence for awhile, but Isaac interrupted the silence.

"Who was the other person to come to the dragon realm?" he asked curiously.

"A young Nazi by the name of Anton Brände. We tried to kill each other at first, but we ended up working together to stop Malefor over time. Ironic how we were enemies in the human realm, but allies in the dragon realm." his grandfather answered.

Dylan smiled and then looked up into the clear and sunny sky.

"I should probably let you wake up now. You have a lot to do." he said as he looked at Isaac again.

"But I still don't know what to do…" Isaac started.

His grandfather smiled and rested his hand on the distressed teenager's shoulder.

"Don't worry kid. Me, Nigawes Ta, and all your friends will be with you for every step of the way. I promise." he assured with a nod.

The beach started to glow brightly and it got harder for Isaac to see the area around him.

"Good luck out there, Isaac. You will succeed and you will survive." he heard his grandfather say before he awakened.

* * *

Voltage woke up with a grown. The first thing he noticed was that he was in some kind of medical room. The second thing he noticed was that the Guardians and all his friends are standing around his bed.

"He's awake!" he heard Electra shout with excitement.

"Where… where am I?" the former human asked as he tried to sit up.

Tavilla gently grabbed him and softly pushed him back down.

"You're in the infirmary. We found out about Crudelis' forced entry and I can assure you that he is being dealt with accordingly." Volteer informed quickly.

"Are you okay?" Umbra asked after she nuzzled his face gently.

"I'm fine, but I had two visions." he replied, forming a frown.

"What happened in these visions?" Tenebris asked.

Voltage began to explain both visions, not caring that he was revealing his secret of being a human. The first vision filled everyone with dread, but the one about Dylan filled them with hope.

"So… there is still a chance…" Terrador said quietly.

"I don't understand. What do you mean that Voltage wasn't always a dragon?" Ember asked.

"I am a human from another realm. I found a crystal that somehow transported me here and turned me into a dragon. That's about all I know right now." Voltage explained.

"But how can the Dark Master be back? I thought that we sealed him away." Spyro asked worriedly.

"It's possible that he isn't free physically, but his mind might be… and he wants Voltage to free him." Ventus said quietly.

"But why Voltage? It can't be just because he's human." Cynder said, also disturbed by the news.

"It could be a way to get revenge on Voltage's grandfather." Cyril stated.

They all just sat there in thought for awhile.

"I don't mean to change subjects, but how long have I been out?" Voltage asked as he sat up without being stopped.

"About half a day. Classes just finished actually." Flame answered.

"I have a question. How are we supposed to stop The Dark Master when we can't do anything to him physically?" Tumma asked.

Terrador sighed tiredly.

"I honestly don't know. The only thing I can think of is for Voltage to somehow conquer his inner darkness." he answered.

"My inner darkness has a gun. How am I supposed to fight that without a weapon?" Voltage asked worriedly.

"Can you use your element in your human form?" Pelko asked.

The former human sat there with a talon on his chin.

"If I can, I have no idea how." he answered after a few seconds.

"Maybe one of your ancestors can teach you." Ember suggested.

"That's a good idea. I'll have to ask them the next time I have a vision." Voltage nodded in agreement.

"What's a gun by the way?" Vex asked curiously.

Voltage noticed his drawing paper and a quill next to his desk and took one of each. He began to draw a rough sketch of a glock. Once he finished, he let everyone see it.

"This is called a pistol. It is a small gun that fires bullets that pierce flesh and bone. Think of it as a handheld cannon." he explained as he showed it to everyone.

"I almost hate to ask, but what did your dark self look like?" Petram asked.

Voltage took another sheet of paper and drew the creature. He made sure to add the shadows under the hood, the blood stains, and the glowing eyes. After he finished, he showed everyone.

"That thing is scary." Tavilla stated.

"I wouldn't trust that thing with a hand cannon." Vex agreed.

"I wonder what its face looks like." Cynder said, causing everyone to shiver at the thought.

"At least you don't have to fight this thing." Voltage said, starting to have doubts.

Umbra sat on the bed and held him close.

"Don't worry, Volty. Everything will turn out fine, I promise." she assured as she nuzzled him.

"That's sweet." Venenum whispered to Vex, who nodded in agreement.

Once Umbra stopped nuzzling Voltage, Terrador cleared his throat.

"Well make sure to inform us whenever you experience a vision. I have a feeling that this will take a long time to resolve." he told Voltage, who nodded in agreement.

'I don't like being told what to do, but at least you're not trying to kill me. I have to get my revenge, stop Culus, and save the planet. How hard could it be?' Voltage thought as he and Umbra got off the bed.

Everyone left the infirmary to do whatever they needed to do. Voltage and Umbra decided to go for a quick fly around the Temple. Once they got outside, Umbra lightly tapped him with her paw.

"Tag you're it!" she teased as she took flight.

"Hey that's cheating!" he laughed as he also took flight.

They chased each other though the sky, giggling to their hearts content. It was at this point that Voltage realized that even in the most difficult of times, one can still find happiness.


	7. I Bully the Bullies

**All you readers are awesome. When I first started writing on this website, I expected just to get one or two reviews, but I've been getting multiple positive reviews. You guys have no idea how happy this makes me, I could cry with happiness right now. ;_; Thanks readers!**

Chapter 7: I Bully the Bullies

Four months have passed since the two visions. Voltage is doing well in his classes and Culus' gang hasn't been much of a problem. He hasn't had any visions since then, but he does occasionally hear Nigawes Ta and Dylan give him tips and pointers on his flying and breathe skills. He tried using the Pool of Visions, but the Guardians wouldn't allow it and they are always in there so he couldn't sneak in there.

Right now, Voltage and the others are eating dinner in the cafeteria. Tomorrow is there day off and they are making plans for it.

"My parents don't live that far from here. I'd like to visit them and my brother." Spyro suggested to the group.

"I think that's a good idea. It's been to long since we went anywhere outside the Temple." Cynder agreed while nuzzling Spyro.

"Alright, we'll head out tomorrow after breakfast!" Flame announced.

As they were talking, a lone fire dragon snuck up to the group and stole some of Voltage's pork. Unfortunately for the thief, the black dragon saw the whole thing.

"You motherfucker!" Voltage yelled loudly as he quickly stood up.

The thief turned around and stared in fear at the infamous black electric dragon.

"Give me my damn pork!" the former human demanded.

The fire dragon squeaked in fear and ran away with the food.

"DON'T FUCKING RUN AWAY FROM ME!" Voltage shouted angrily as he chased the poor fire dragon out of the cafeteria.

"Shouldn't we stop him?" Tumma asked the group.

"I'M GONNA RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!" they heard Voltage in the distance.

Everyone in the group rubbed their chins in thought.

"No." they all said in unison.

They all laughed and continued their meal as if nothing ever happened.

* * *

Voltage has the thief cornered in the history room. The thief is hiding somewhere in the classroom and Voltage locked the door behind him so the elusive fire dragon couldn't escape. He began search by looking under all the desks, one by one.

As he was searching, the fire dragon was hiding in the supply closet. He tried to steady his breathing to calm down.

'Maybe I can sneak out of the room and run.' he thought, not knowing that the door is locked.

He poked his head out the door to see Voltage looking in the opposite direction. The thief tiptoed his way to the door and tried to open the door. The doorknob jiggled, but it wouldn't budge. The sound of the door alerted Voltage, who whipped his head around to face the thief.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" the thief screamed like a girl as he ran back to the closet to hide.

The fire dragon ran into the closet, shut the door behind him, and hoped in vain that Voltage wouldn't find him.

There was an agonizing pause; the thief couldn't hear a thing outside the closet. After a long silence, the closet door slowly opened. Voltage entered the closet and shut the door behind him, trapping the fear stricken thief.

"Where… is… my… pork?" the black dragon asked threateningly.

"I… I already ate them…" the fire dragon answered in a shaky voice.

Voltage's frown deepened and he cracked his neck.

"You shouldn't steal from people." Voltage growled.

"You… you'll get in trouble if you hurt me…" the fire dragon said shakily.

"Trust me, I don't give a shit." the black dragon growled as he flexed his claws and moved closer.

"BY THE ANCESTORS! I'M SORRY!" the thief cried in fear and regret.

The thief closed his eyes in preparation for his beating, and whimpered. After a moment of silence he felt something connect with his forehead.

Voltage flicked his head.

"WHAA!" the fire dragon squeaked loudly as his teary eyes shot open.

Voltage smiled darkly and moved even closer.

"That was just a warning. If you ever steal from anyone else ever again, I will hurt you." the black dragon promised.

He looked down to see that the thief peed himself. He chuckled and looked back into the fire dragon's teary eyes.

"Do you understand?" Voltage asked.

The thief nodded in understanding with a sob. Voltage's smile widened and he opened the closet door. He walked into the classroom, unlocked the door, and left without a word.

A few seconds after he left, Volteer entered the room. The first thing the Electric Guardian noticed was the fire dragon and the little mess he made.

'Oh crap…' he thought with flushed cheeks.

* * *

Voltage found his friends exiting the cafeteria and walked up to them. He immediately stood next to Umbra and nuzzled her.

"Did you take care of that thief?" Electra asked, causing Voltage to smile.

"Let's just say, he should probably wear a diaper." he responded with a laugh.

"I said this once and I'll say it again, you are a scary dragon." Tumma stated.

"That's what happens when you've spent your whole life listening to death and power metal." he explained as they all walked to the gym to hang out.

"How does metal go anyway? The only thing you've told us about it is that it's dark." Petram asked as she and Tumma were walking side by side with their tails intertwined.

"It depends on what kind of metal you are talking about. Power, speed, nu, and heavy metal tend to have regular singing, while genres such as death, black, Viking, and doom metal have a type of singing called screaming." Voltage explained.

They all entered the gym and sat at the bleachers.

"So they yell instead of sing?" Cynder asked.

"No. Screaming is when you change your voice so that it sounds like growling or a monster." he clarified.

"Can you scream?" Pelko questioned, wanting to know what screaming sounds like.

Voltage grinned and cleared his throat.

"**GGRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA!**" he screamed/growled as he raised his front paws.

Everyone in the gym stopped what they were doing and looked at Voltage, expecting him to murder someone at any moment.

Pelko grabbed the black dragon's shoulders and started to shake him.

"Why aren't you a fear dragon?!" he asked loudly.

The group started laughing at the two's shenanigans. The other students just shrugged off the hellish scream and continued their activities.

Pelko let Voltage go and sat back down with a chuckle.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Umbra asked the group.

Before anyone could answer, they noticed Culus' gang harassing a student in the middle of the gym.

"Look at this kid, he's pathetic. He can't even get a passing grade in breathe training. BREATHE TRAINING!" Culus laughed at the whimpering wind dragon.

Everyone in the group looked at the scene, trying to decide what to do.

"Okay here we go." Voltage said angrily as he jumped off the bleachers and walked towards the scene.

The rest of the group got off the bleachers and followed him. Culus turned around to see Voltage approach.

"Hey Voltage! I actually found someone more pathetic than you!" the bully laughed.

The little wind dragon just sobbed as Crudelis and Halu held him in place.

"You really think it's okay to laugh at others?" the black dragon asked calmly.

"Yes it's hil…"

Before Culus could finish, Voltage gave him an electrically charged uppercut. The ice dragon fell to the ground with a grunt. Crudelis was about to act, but Culus stopped him.

"I'll deal with this prick once and for all!" he announced as he stood up.

Before they could do anything, Terrador ran up to them.

"You will not fight like this! If you wish to relieve yourselves of your differences, you may spar in the sparring circle." the Earth Guardian told them as he motioned to the circle at the center of the gym.

They both took their positions on the opposite sides of the circle and formed fighting stances. All the students gathered around the ring to watch the fight.

"The rules are simple. No killing blows and no cheap shots, such as the groin or eyes. Whoever pins the other and holds their tail blade to the other's neck wins. Are you ready?" the Earth Guardian explained and asked.

"Yes." Culus and Voltage said in unison.

"Fight!" Terrador boomed as he gave his wings a quick flap.

Culus charged forward immediately, but Voltage simply jumped out of the way. The ice dragon quickly turned around and fired ice spikes at the black dragon.

Voltage used precisely aimed electric shots to shoot down the ice spikes and shot an electric orb at Culus' feet.

Before the ice dragon could jump out of the way, the orb exploded with multiple blue lightning bolts shooting in various directions. Most of the bolts hit Culus and the ones that didn't connect, harmlessly hit the wall.

Culus fell to the ground with a grunt. He noticed Voltage charging forward and froze the ground in front of him. The black dragon tripped with a yelp while the ice dragon slowly stood up.

Voltage slowly stood up, only to receive an ice ball to the face, knocking him on his back again. Culus jumped on to pin Voltage.

"You're just a pathetic hatchling. I've seen your type before." Culus ginned wickedly.

The black dragon kicked Culus off with his hind legs. Voltage quickly stood up and resumed his fighting stance

"I have lived my whole life as a victim to both my family and society! My entire family would rather have me dead and everyone else has been treating me like I'm trash! I've cut myself and tried to kill myself! You don't got shit on me!" Voltage yelled with a determined expression.

The students began to cheer Voltage on.

Culus growled and charged forward again, only for Voltage to swap him away with his electrically charged tail. The ice dragon flew to the other side of the ring and fell with a pained gasp.

Voltage jumped on top of him and held the serrated side of his tail blade to Culus' neck.

"VOLTAGE WINS!" Terrador boomed.

Everyone except for Culus' gang cheered for Voltage. He got off the ice dragon, who stormed off with his gang, and walked up to the little wind dragon.

"Are you okay?" he asked the wind dragon as he wiped some blood from his lip.

The little dragon looked up at Voltage in wonder and nodded.

"What's your name?" Umbra asked as she and the others walked up to them.

"I'm Brise…" the little dragon answered. Brise is a young wind dragon with gray scales. His wing membranes and underbelly are white. His two white horns curve downward and his white tail blade is shaped like a spike. His eyes are bright blue.

"I've never seen you before. Are you new here?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah… I am." Brise said nervously.

"You don't need to be scared of us." Cynder smiled warmly.

'Goddammit that kid's **fuckin adorable!**' Voltage screamed in his head.

Cynder's kind words brought a smile to the young dragon's face, but he still seemed very nervous.

"Are… are you really Spyro and Cynder?" he asked shakily.

"Yes we are." Spyro confirmed with a nod.

"Wow…" the little dragon said with amazement. He then turned towards Voltage.

"Thank you for helping me there. I'm not very good at defending myself…" Brise admitted, feeling ashamed of himself.

Voltage smiled and ruffled the kid's head.

"No problem kid. If anyone gives you shit, just come to me. Okay?" he told the child.

Brise smiled happily and nodded. Everyone in the group politely introduced themselves to Brise as they moved away from the large crowd of students.

"You know we are planning to visit Spyro's parents tomorrow. Do you want to come with us?" Umbra asked, wrapping her tail around Voltage's.

"Oh… uh… I don't wanna be a burden…" the wind dragon started.

"Nonsense! You can come with us if you want!" Electra invited happily.

"Well… okay." Brise answered with a grateful smile.

"That's the spirit! It's your first day and you already met the school's three heroes! You're on a roll!" Pelko laughed.

"Who's the third one?" Voltage asked.

"Why it's you, Volty." Umbra giggled as she nuzzled his neck lovingly.

'I'm not a hero…' the former human thought to himself.

"I hate to break this introduction, but it's getting late. I think we should all get some rest." Flame said, receiving nods of agreement from everyone.

The large group exited the gym and commenced there trek towards the dorms.

"What does shit mean?" Brise asked as they walked.

"Dammit Voltage, you're destroying his innocence!" Petram yelled.

Umbra hit the back of his head with her paw.

"Ow!" Voltage yelled.

"It's a word you shouldn't say sweetie." Ember answered while glaring at Voltage.

They got to the intersection that splits the dorms. The girls said goodnight to the boys and they went their separate ways.

"Do you know what room number you have?" Spyro asked Brise.

"395." The wind dragon answered quietly.

"That's the room next to Voltage!" Pelko realized.

"Do you know where that is?" Flame asked as they reached his room.

"No." the young dragon admitted.

"Alright I'll show you." Voltage said.

Flame said goodnight to them and entered his room. Spyro and Pelko said there farewells and left to go to their own dorms.

"Alright Brise, follow me." Voltage said as he led the young dragon to their rooms.

Once they reached room 395, the black dragon turned to face Brise.

"Well here's your room. I was serious about my offer by the way. If you need help, just find me." the former human smiled.

"Thank you, Voltage. You're really nice…" Brise said as he opened the door.

The little dragon said goodnight and shut the door. Voltage entered his room next door and locked it. Ever since the incident with Crudelis, he's locked his door every night before he goes to sleep.

He sighed heavily and climbed into bed and pulled the blanket over him. He made himself comfortable and shut his eyes. Within moments, he fell asleep.

* * *

Voltage woke up to the sound of planes overhead. He shot up and noticed that he was back at the military camp.

'About time I had another vision…' Isaac thought when he stood on his human legs.

Once the human teenager was up, Dylan calmly walked up to him.

"Hey champ! Long time no see!" Dylan greeted with a salute.

Isaac saluted back and they started walking around the camp like last time.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you or Nigawes Ta in awhile." Isaac asked.

"We've been trying to keep Malefor away from your dreams. We were actually amazed when he didn't try again tonight, so I'm taking advantage of this." the soldier replied as they walked down the beaches of Normandy.

Once they were a little more than half way down, they stopped walking. Dylan turned to face his grandson.

"I'm gonna show you how to use electricity while you're in your human form." Dylan told the teenager.

The soldier held out his hand and blue lightning crackled between his fingers. His electricity is blue as well but is slightly tinted green. After the short demonstration, Dylan shook the electricity off his hand and smiled.

"How did you do that?" Isaac asked amazed.

"Simple really. Just do what you do as a dragon except concentrate your energy on your hands. Go ahead and try it!" Dylan encouraged.

Isaac nodded and took a step back. He took a deep breath through his mouth and exhaled softly through his nose. He slowly held both hands up and concentrated. After a few seconds, electricity formed and began dancing between his hands. The blue electricity flowed from his hands to the metal spikes under his arms, and then back to his hands.

"Awesome…" Isaac whispered with a grin.

They spent the next few hours practicing. Dylan showed the teenager various tricks and techniques he learned over the years. Isaac's human fighting style now consists of a blend of modern street fighting and World War II military close quarters battle techniques. The teenager can now shoot lightning bolts, electric explosives, shock waves, and form electricity over his arms and legs for extra melee damage.

Once they stopped practicing, Dylan rested his hand on Isaac's shoulder.

"I think you are ready." he said with a satisfied nod.

The teenager flicked the electricity away from his arms and nodded.

"When will I have to face them?" Isaac asked his grandfather as they walked up the beach.

"With any luck, you won't have to face Malefor at all." the soldier replied.

"And my dark self?" the teenager questioned.

"Soon." Dylan answered with a frown.

They both stopped when they reached the top of the beach.

"I should probably let you go now. You've got friends to hang out with." Dylan smiled.

"But my darkness…"

"Don't worry about that now. Nigawes Ta will tell you when it's time. Just enjoy yourself until the time comes." Dylan interrupted.

Isaac nodded as the world glowed brightly, signaling the end of the vision.

"See ya around Isaac!" he heard his grandfather moments before he woke up.

* * *

Voltage slowly opened his eyes to see his room. He stood up and stretched, hearing his bones pop into place. He opened his mouth wide and released a quiet yawn. After that, he stood up and walked to his desk.

He picked up the feather he got from his first day of classes. The feather now has a strip of leather tied to its stem so that it could be tied to a dragon's horn.

'I hope Umbra likes this. It's hard tying things without thumbs." Voltage thought as he tucked the feather in one of his bags and slung it over his neck.

He was interrupted by the sound of knocking. The black dragon walked up to the door and looked though the peephole he had made after the events from his firsts few days there.

Through the little hole, he spotted none other than Umbra. He unlocked and opened the door widely.

"Good morning Volty, are you ready for breakfast?" Umbra asked as she nuzzled his nose.

"Yep I'm ready." Voltage laughed as he shut the door behind him.

They twisted their tails together and began their walk to the cafeteria.


	8. SkinWalker

**Here's the newest chapter for you readers. It really does put a smile on my face when I see that there are more reviews for me to read. Even if I didn't get any reviews, I'd still right this chapter, but your opinions and suggestions gives me motivation to do the best that I can. Thanks readers, you are all awesome. :)**

Chapter 8: Skin-Walker

Voltage and Umbra entered the cafeteria and met up with the rest of the group. They got their food and had a quick breakfast. After they put their trays away, they packed some snacks for their visit. Once they were all packed and ready to go, they exited the Temple via the front doors.

When they were outside, they immediately took flight and followed Spyro's lead because he's more familiar with the swamp than any of them. The large group socialized with each other as they flew over the swampy forest.

Electra and Pelko are explaining to Brise that Voltage is actually a human and that he needs to conquer his inner darkness. Tumma and Petram are simply enjoying the flight, side by side. Flame is flirting with Ember, who's giggling in response. Voltage and Umbra are talking about their lives and how they've dealt with hard times. Spyro is telling Cynder about his parents and how kind they were to him before he left.

After a few minutes of continuous flight, Spyro noticed a small clearing up ahead.

"It's down there!" he informed the others.

Spyro and the others landed in the small clearing in the swamp. Once they landed, they all looked at the surrounding scenery.

The area is noticeably grassier than the rest of the swamp and there are tree sized mushrooms everywhere.

"Mom, Dad, Sparx! Are you here?!" Spyro called out.

Just moments after he yelled that, a golden yellow light flew right in front of Spyro's face.

"Spyro! Buddy! It's been too long, man!" Sparx yelled happily as he hugged the purple dragon's snout.

"Sparx! It's good to see you too." Spyro replied with a smile.

While this was happening, two other dragonflies flew into the clearing. One of them is green and the other is blue. Like Sparx, they are emitting a small glow.

"Come on sweetie. Let go of your brother." the green female dragonfly said sweetly.

"Fine!" Sparx huffed as he released his brother and flew over to his the blue and green dragonflies.

Spyro looked to the side to see his friends patiently waiting.

"I'd like you guys to meet my parents and brother. The golden dragonfly here is my brother, Sparx." the purple dragon introduced, motioning to Sparx.

"Hey guys, I've saved Spyro's butt more times than I can count!" he gloated as he flexed his muscles.

"Bullshit!" Voltage coughed as he pounded his chest.

"Sorry, I've got a cold." the black dragon lied with a smile, receiving a glare from Sparx.

"And these two are my parents." Spyro said while ignoring Voltage; motioning towards the two other dragonflies.

"Hello everyone. Just call me Nina." the green dragonfly smiled warmly.

"And I'm Flash, Spyro and Sparx's dad." the blue dragonfly introduced.

"So what brings you all here?" Nina asked kindly.

Before their adopted son could say anything, Cynder responded for him.

"Spyro missed you three." the black dragoness answered with a grin, much to Spyro's embarrassment.

"Oh you missed us? Oww come here!" Nina said motherly as she and Flash hugged his face.

"Mom, Dad! Not in front of my friends and mate…" Spyro begged with flushed cheeks.

Once the two dragonflies finally released their son, the purple dragon introduced his parents to everyone in the group.

"These are my friends Flame, Ember, Umbra, Electra, Petram, Tumma, Pelko, Brise, and Voltage." the purple dragon said while motioning to each person as he said his or her name.

"And this is my mate, Cynder." Spyro introduced, receiving a loving nuzzle from the dragoness.

"Well you sure have made a lot of friends since we last saw you." Flash smiled, proud of his adopted son's accomplishments.

After he said that, Nina noticed Voltage's scar over his left eye.

"Please don't think I'm rude sweetie, but where did you get that nasty scar?" Nina asked the former human with concern as she flew up to him.

"I got it in a fight with some punk. It was self defense though, I assure you." the black dragon answered without much care or thought.

"Oh sweetie, are you gonna be alright?" the green dragonfly asked kindly as she rubbed his left cheek gently, causing him to blush slightly.

"Uh… yeah… I'll be okay." he answered with a small smile.

'I wish my mom was this sweet…' Voltage thought to himself, remembering his drug abusing mother.

Nina nodded with a kind smile and returned to Flash's side.

"Hey Spyro, good job with Cynder. It's about time you found yourself a girl." Spyro's father laughed warmly.

"Mom, Dad, please…" Spyro said with extremely flushed cheeks.

"Come on everyone; let's go under a mushroom to get some shade." Nina suggested, receiving nods from the group.

Everyone went under a nearby mushroom and sat down, except for the dragonflies, who just flew in place. When all the dragons were either sitting or lying down, Sparx flew up to Voltage's face.

"So what's your story big guy? You're just as scary as the she-dragon over there." the golden yellow draonfly said, pointing to Cynder. She simply stuck her tongue out at him.

Voltage turned to face Spyro. The purple dragon nodded in approval and Voltage looked at Sparx again.

"Well I wasn't always a dragon for starters." he began casually, gaining the dragonflies' attention.

Voltage explained to the dragonflies how he used to be human teenager and that a crystal brought him here. He decided to leave the part out about him having to fight his inner darkness because he didn't want to worry them.

"Do you guys honestly believe this guy?" Sparx skeptically asked the dragons, not believing a word Voltage just said.

"I believe him." Nina informed them all.

"What?! Why?" her biological son asked confused.

"Mother's intuition." Nina answered simply with a smile.

"Well if you believe him, then I believe him too." Flash announced, receiving a kiss from the green dragonfly.

Sparx crossed his arms and pouted childishly.

'Idiot.' the black thought to himself.

"What is a Native American exactly?" Tumma asked, now very interested in the conversation.

"Well we are a group of dark skinned humans who live in tribes and villages on two continents called the Americas. I am from a tribe called the Abenaki, but there are many other tribes as well. My people lived in a part of North America called New England, but we also lived in a small part of Canada. Our culture consists of believing in spirits and respecting nature." Voltage explained.

"Does your people have any interesting myths or stories?" Nina asked, always finding that topic interesting.

"Well there is the tale of the Skin-Walker…" he answered.

"What's that about?" Umbra asked as she cuddled up to Voltage.

"Well… a Skin-Walker was believed to be a magical or blessed person. If the Skin-Walker wore an animal skin, they could transform into the animal that they were wearing. I guess you could say that I'm a Skin-Walker in a way, considering my situation." the black dragon explained with a chuckle at the end.

"What do these Skin-Walkers look like in their human forms?" Electra asked curiously.

"It depends on what tribe. Usually they look like regular natives, but some tribes and cultures say that they have glowing eyes." Voltage answered.

"Wow… that's pretty cool." Brise smiled.

The black dragon smiled at the little wind dragon.

"Oh that reminds me! I have something for you, Umbra." he announced happily.

Voltage placed his small bag on the ground and opened it. After a short wait, he pulled out the feather with a leather strip tied to the stem of it.

"I got this awhile ago. It is a Native American style to wear feathers in your hair, so I figured you could tie this to your horn instead." he smiled sheepishly.

"Aw that's so sweet, Volty! Thank you!" Umbra said with a bright smile.

Voltage stood up and walked around her and attempted to tie the feather to Umbra's right horn. He was having trouble however because of his lack of thumbs.

"Let me try." Nina giggled.

She flew up to Umbra's horn and tied the feather securely to her horn while Voltage held it in place. Nina and Voltage took a step back to admire their work once they were sure it wouldn't fall off.

"Wow Umbra, you look so pretty with that feather!" Ember complimented.

Umbra giggled with a small blush as Voltage sat next to her. Nina flew back to Flash's side and her smile widened.

"I've noticed that you and Umbra are very close. Are you two mates?" the green dragonfly asked the two lovebirds.

"We haven't gotten to that stage yet. We are just together for now." Umbra answered quickly while her blush deepened. Voltage looked at her with a confused look.

"Alright Voltage, come with me." Flash ordered seriously.

Hesitantly, the black dragon stood up and followed the blue dragonfly to a more privet area. Once they were out of earshot from everyone else, Flash faced Voltage.

"Has anyone explained mating to you yet?" he asked the teenager with his arms crossed.

"Um… not as a dragon." Voltage answered uneasily.

'Then again, no one taught me as a human either. I had to look everything up online.' he thought to himself.

"Alright, sit down. This might take awhile." Flash told the black dragon.

Voltage sat in the grass and gave the dragonfly his full attention.

"I gave both Spyro and Sparx this talk, now I'm going to give it to you." Flash started.

The black scaled teenager nodded in understanding, still feeling uneasy about this little talk.

"Now I don't know exactly how dragons or humans do it, but I'll explain the general idea of how us dragonflies do it. When two creatures like each other, they get together and form a relationship. When they wish to be together for life, they partake in mating. Do you know what mating is?" the blue dragonfly asked.

Voltage nodded, yes. Flash nodded as well and continued.

"Once the lovers have mated, the two become mates and they stay together for life. This is usually followed by the two mates having children and starting a family. Do you wish to be mates with Umbra?" Flash explained and asked the teenager.

"I…" Voltage started.

"Think carefully before you answer." the dragonfly told him.

The black dragon sat there in silence for a long time, thinking about his answer. He thought about possibly spending the rest of his life with Umbra and the possibility of having children with her. Finally, after much thought, he had his answer.

"Yes." Voltage answered with a small nod.

Flash smiled widely and patted the dragon's nose fatherly.

"Well alright then! Just make sure to treat her well and I think you'll do fine." Flash said as Voltage stood up with a small smile.

"Thanks Flash. This talk has been very helpful." Voltage said honestly.

"It was no trouble at all. If you need someone to talk to and you're on this side of the swamp, come talk to me." Flash informed the teenager.

Voltage nodded in appreciation and they turned to go back.

The dragonfly and dragon walked, or in Flash's case flew, back to the group. Flash flew to Nina's side and Voltage layed down next to Umbra, who is also lying down. He rested his head on her front legs and smiled.

"I love the feather, Volty." Umbra said as she nuzzled his nose affectionately.

"I'm glad you like it." Voltage smiled, feeling great comfort in her touch and affection.

The group began to talk about various topics and gossip as the day went by. While they were talking, Voltage softly fell asleep.

* * *

The teenager woke up to the sound of drums and tribal singing. His eyes shot open and he quickly jumped up to his feet.

The area around him was the Native American village from his other vision. The tribals are dancing and singing around the fire.

'Oh crap. Grandpa said that Nigawes Ta would contact me when I had to face my inner darkness.' he thought to himself as the Native American spirit walked up to him.

"Kwai kwai." she greeted warmly.

"Kwai kwai. Is… is it time?" Isaac asked, hoping that it wasn't.

"Unh-honh." she nodded in confirmation.

She motioned for him to follow her and led him to a tribal styled Pool of Visions on the other side of the village.

"Kina." She told Isaac, translating to 'look here.'

"Should I go now?" he asked, wondering if he should just jump in or look into the pool.

"Nda." she shook her head, no.

"Okay… so I need you use the Pool of Visions back at the Temple?" the teenager asked, hoping his guess was right.

Nigawes Ta nodded in confirmation as the village began to glow brightly.

"Wlipamkaani." he heard the tribal spirit's voice in the distance.

'Travel well.' he translated.

Within moments, Isaac woke up.

* * *

Voltage woke up to see Umbra smiling down at him. She lowered her head and licked his nose lovingly.

"Hi there sleepy head. Did you have a good sleep?" she asked sweetly.

Voltage didn't answer and stood up. He slowly turned to face everyone and looked at them nervously.

"Guys… it's time." he told everyone.

That was all he needed to say, for all his friends nodded seriously and stood up. Spyro's parents and brother looked confused.

"Time for what? Lunch?" Sparx asked while rubbing his stomach.

"No. Sorry Mom, Dad, Sparx, but we have to go do something important." Spyro answered seriously.

"Okay, just make sure to come back and visit us sometime." Nina told her son as she quickly hugged his snout.

"And bring your friends too." Flash added.

Okay, I will. I love you." Spyro said as Nina released him.

"We love you too." his parents said in unison.

"See ya buddy. I'd come to, but I think Tenebris is still mad at me…" Sparx said sheepishly.

Spyro chucked and said goodbye. Everyone said their farewells and prepared to leave. The group went back to the clearing and took flight. They flew in the direction of the Temple as the dragonflies waved in farewell. Voltage explained his vision to everybody as they flew.

"Are you sure that now is the time?" Flame asked worriedly.

"I'm positive." the black dragon answered.

"Do you think you can take on your darkness?" Flame asked seriously.

He didn't answer for a short while, but eventually, he came up with an answer.

"…I don't know." Voltage answered honestly.

They reached the Temple within minutes and landed. They ran inside and quickly made their way to the Pool of Visions room. Spyro urgently knocked on the door and they all waited for a response.

"Enter!" they heard Terrador's booming voice.

They all quickly entered the room, catching the Guardians attention.

"Is there something wrong?" Cyril asked, not expecting the large group.

"It's time for me to face my darkness." Voltage informed them all.

"How do you know this?" Vex asked curiously, but seriously as well.

"I had another vision. Nigawes Ta told me that I need to use the Pool of Visions to confront my darkness." the black dragon answered.

"Do you think you're ready?" Tavilla asked uneasily.

Voltage closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and reopened them.

"Yes… I refuse to be a victim." he answered with a determined expression.

The Guardians nodded and cleared a space in front of the pool. Ventus dragged a seating pillow to the small clearing and Voltage layed down on his back. His head is just outside of the water's reach.

"We will be able to watch your progress in the pool, but we can't help you in any way. I apologize." Volteer informed the teenager.

Voltage nodded in understand and breathed evenly to calm his nerves.

"You must not allow your darkness to take control of you. If it does, then I'm not sure if we can bring you back." Terrador informed him.

'I really didn't need to hear that.' the black dragon thought to himself.

" Good luck, Volty. Be careful." Umbra said quietly as she licked his cheek.

"I will." Voltage promised.

Umbra stopped licking him, but stayed by his side.

Voltage slowly closed his eyes and counted down from one hundred. When he was down to about sixty, he fell asleep and entered the vision.


	9. Murder a Monster

**I just want to tell you all that this chapter is NOT going to be one huge battle. I don't write that sort of thing, this chapter will have more psychological stuff than fighting probably. Be warned, this chapter has some qualities from the horror genre.**

Chapter 9: Murder a Monster

The teenager woke up with a groan. He slowly stood up and looked at his surroundings. He is in the same hallway where he first saw his darkness and Malefor. He whipped his head around to try to find them but the two dark creatures were nowhere in sight.

Isaac sighed tiredly and looked behind him, noticing that it is a dead end. He looked forward and began walking slowly down the dirty hallway.

There was a painful silence as he walked down the barely lit hallway, the only sound he heard was the sound of his boots connecting with the brown tiles on the floor.

'This is a hospital hallway…' he realized as he continued walking.

He slowly walked for what seemed like forever, however the walls got bloodier and bloodier the further down he went. It got so bloody that the lights were red because of the bloodstains over the glass.

Finally, he saw a door in the distance. He slowly approached it and cautiously opened the wooden door. It creaked open and he entered.

The new room lacked the bloodstains of the hallway, but there is a women sitting in a wooden chair in the middle of the enclosed space.

The room itself has very similar qualities as the hall, except the light is much brighter and there are medical supplies on the dirty counters. It looks like an abandoned hospital room.

Isaac shut the door behind him and approached the slightly obese women. He noticed that the woman has long dark hair and is wearing a ripped up hospital gown. The woman looks very sick and is surrounded by empty pill bottles and used syringes.

"Mom?" Isaac asked softly, not believing his own eyes.

The women slowly looked up at him, as if she would pass out at any moment.

"What do you want now Isaac…" she asked tiredly.

The teenager didn't answer; instead he just stared in confusion.

"Sweetie… you really should slouch like that. You don't want to get osteoporosis like me do you?" she chuckled tiredly.

Isaac raised his hands slightly in utter confusion.

"What is going on here? I came here to face my darkness, not talk with you." he asked as he placed a hand on his head with shock.

"Don't talk to me like that!" she snapped loudly.

Isaac's mom slowly stood up and glared at him.

"You don't even love me. I've taken care of you since you were a baby. I gave you life! I took good care of you!" she yelled bitterly.

Isaac grinded his teeth together and balled his hands into fists.

"You didn't take care about me, dad did! All you did was take pill after pill while I was being tormented by everyone I knew!" he started, equally as loud.

"You did give me life, yes… but you also make me feel dead inside! Every time I came to you for help, you'd just shrug it off or say that **I'M** the spoiled brat. You ruined my life **YOU FUCK!**" Isaac yelled with pure hatred and anguish.

He noticed another door behind his mother and ran for it.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" she screamed.

"Moving on with my life!" Isaac screamed back as he ran through the door and slammed it behind him.

He locked the door and took a step back. Barbed wire slithered over the door, preventing anything from going in or out. There were no sounds coming from the room, he could hear a pin drop if such an event occurred.

He shook his head and turned around. Unlike the hall and the other room, this room isn't from a hospital.

The room has gray metal walls that are covered in rust and grime. The wall has four square holes that are lined up, as if something is meant to be inserted into them. The floor is made out of pure concrete and the roof was replaced by a chain link fence. The sky is pure black and it is raining slightly.

'Glad I'm wearing a hood…' Isaac thought as he approached a wooden table in the middle of the room. On the table, are five stone tablets. One of the tablets it bolted onto the table, but the others can be easily picked up.

The moveble tablets each contain a simple picture. The pictures consist of the outline of a hooded figure, the outline of a man, the outline of a woman, and the outline of a dragon. Isaac looked at the bolted down tablet to see some writing on it. He read it aloud to himself.

_Four figures in one room, but where do they go?_

_The first is The Beautiful Lady, winning the heart of someone special._

_The second is the Victim, experiencing much sorrow and despair._

_The third one is The Innocent, always blamed, but never responsible._

_The last be The Monster, never loving, always heartless._

_Look within; your mind holds the key._

_The puzzle is done!_

"A puzzle huh… didn't see that coming…" Isaac thought aloud as he scratched his head in thought.

Isaac took the movable tablets and walked to the four square holes in the wall.

"Look within; your mind holds the key. Could that mean my memories?" he said to himself.

He placed the stone tablets back on the table and looked at them very carefully. While he did this, it started to rain slightly heavier. After a short while, he picked up the dragon tablet.

"The Beautiful Lady… Umbra." he said softly as he walked up to the first hole.

He gently placed the tablet in the hole, hearing it click into place. He walked back to the tablets and studied them. Isaac slowly picked up the tablet of the hooded figure.

"The Victim… me." he said quietly.

He walked up to the hole and slid the tablet inside, also hearing a click.

'So far, so good.' he thought as he walked back to the table.

He noticed the rain start to pick up even more and the room started to flood inch by inch.

'Fuck I need to hurry.' he thought as he quickly picked up the tablet with the man figure.

"The Innocent is Dad." he said quickly as he inserted the tablet, hearing a click.

The downpour increased in intensity and the water is now up to his knees. The teenager ran back to the table and picked up the last tablet.

"The Monster… Mom!" he yelled as he struggled to get to the square hole.

He tripped when he was halfway there however and fell into the water. He quickly got back up and took in a lungful of air.

'How can rain fill a space like this so damn quickly!?' Isaac screamed in his head as he noticed the water was up to his stomach.

He finally reached hole and inserted the last tablet, hearing the satisfying click.

An open door appeared out of nowhere and the water quickly flooded out, much to Isaac's relief.

Once he felt ready to, he walked through the doorframe to see a bunch of drainage holes and an industrial elevator.

"This is fucking insane." Isaac said as he noticed that he was already dry, as if he never got wet to begin with.

He cautiously entered the elevator and looked at the lone switch. He hesitantly pulled it down.

**SLAM!**

Isaac yelped in surprise as the elevator door slammed shut and he started to slowly descend.

"What the fuck is wrong with this place?" he said to himself as he was lowered into the unknown.

* * *

"He is doing very well, considering the circumstances." Volteer observed as everyone was looking into the Pool of Visions, watching Isaac enter the elevator.

"Is there anything we can do to help him?" Umbra asked, fearing for her lover's safety because of the puzzle he just barely solved in time.

"I'm afraid not, as long as he's in that vision, there is nothing we can do for him." Tenebris answered regrettably.

"The most we can do is be there for him." Vex told the students.

Everyone nodded in understanding and looked back into the pool to see the elevator continue to slowly descend into the dark unknown.

* * *

Isaac stood patiently in the elevator. He looked through the windows to see a completely different terrain.

He sees what looks like a floating island in the middle of nowhere. The sky is filled with purple clouds and the general area has an unwelcome feeling to it. Like the previous environment, it's raining, but not as heavily.

'I didn't know that it rains in Convexity. Interesting.' the human teenager thought to himself, remembering the games he used to play as a kid.

He sighed heavily and looked at his hands.

"None of this makes any sense." he thought aloud.

The elevator slowly landed on the ground and the door grinded open. Isaac slowly walked out.

**SLAM!**

The door slammed shut again. Isaac quickly turned around to see the elevator rise up into the sky.

'Guess I'm not going back that way…' he thought to himself.

He heard the sound of footsteps behind him and turned around once again. Standing a few yards away from him is none other than Dark Isaac.

"I've come for you." Isaac growled as he formed electricity in his right hand.

The electricity moved up the spikes under his arm, between the spikes on his shoulders, back down the spikes, moved into his open hand, and repeated.

Dark Isaac slowly raised its head, allowing Isaac and everyone watching to see its face. Isaac took a step back in surprise.

Its face is identical to Isaac, but with noticeable differences besides the red eyes. It has very pale skin and is lacking the beard. Its eyes are sunken into its skull with dark circles around them. Its mouth is much wider than a regular human mouth and the lips have been completely replaced by rows of razor sharp teeth.

Dark Isaac silently raised its pistol, but Isaac shot it out of the monster's hand with a well aimed lightning bolt. The creature looked at its empty hand in confusion, but returned its emotionless gaze at Isaac.

To Isaac's surprise, electricity formed in the creatures arms. Unlike his own, Dark Isaac's electricity is pure black with a red center instead of a blue outline and white center. Instead of producing light, it's as if Dark Isaac's electricity is making the area darker.

'HOLY SHIT!" Isaac yelled as he took a few more steps back.

Isaac took a few deep breathes and adopted a combat stance and formed blue electricity in his other hand. Dark Isaac also went into a combat stance.

"Here we go…" Isaac growled under his breath.

They both stood there, waiting for the other to make the first move. Little sparks of electricity zapped out of them as the rain fell on them.

Finally, Dark Isaac rushed forward. Isaac jumped out of the way as bolts of dark electricity flew passed him. He turned around to see Dark Isaac standing where he once stood.

Isaac threw an electricity bomb at the creature, but it sped away at lighting fast speeds. The bomb harmlessly exploded where the creature once stood.

"How the fuck did it do that!" Isaac shouted in surprise, starting to have doubts.

Dark Isaac suddenly appeared in front of Isaac and delivered a hard punch to his cheek. Before he could retaliate, the dark entity bolted away.

'How am I supposed to fight something that I can't keep up with!?' he thought to himself as he wiped the blood away from his lip.

Dark Isaac appeared behind him and delivered a hard kick to his shin and zipped away again.

"FUCK!" the teenager shouted in pain as he fell to his knees.

He slowly, but shakily, stood back up, only to receive a hard punch to his stomach.

* * *

Voltage coughed up blood as his vision self was punched in the stomach.

"VOLTAGE!" Umbra screamed as she held Voltage.

"Keep him steady! It could be dangerous if he leaves the vision too early." Terrador ordered.

Umbra nodded with tears in her eyes and held him close. They all turned back to watch the teenager in the pool.

* * *

Isaac is breathing heavily while crouched. He is holding his stomach in obvious pain.

'I don't think I can do this…' he thought to himself, feeling his hands start to shake with pain and fear.

Just when he was about to lose all hope and give up, he saw Dark Isaac in the distance. It is standing there hunched over and breathing heavily.

"So you do have a limit." Isaac observed, regaining some of his confidence.

He formed electricity over his fists and sprinted towards the evil creature with a yell of defiance, almost like a battle cry. Once he was within striking distance, he punched the creature across the face, hard.

Dark Isaac stumbled back and held its lower face. It let go after a second, revealing blood flowing out of its nose.

"That's right you ugly motherfucker! I'm not done yet!" Isaac yelled angrily as he formed more electricity around his arms.

Dark Isaac didn't respond, instead it charged forward at normal speed. Isaac fired various lightning bolts at it, but it dodged most of them and the ones that connected only slowed it down slightly.

Dark Isaac leapt high into the air. Dark electricity formed around its extended foot and it began to fall straight down at high speeds. Isaac jumped into the air, using his electricity to propel him higher than an average jump.

Dark Isaac smashed into the ground, spreading a ground level shockwave that would've severely injured Isaac if he didn't jump.

Isaac gently landed on the ground and faced the evil entity with an angry look of determination. The dark creature formed electricity over its left arm and fired a black and red lightning bolt straight at Isaac.

Acting on instinct, Isaac held up his right hand to shield himself. The black electricity landed in his open hand and changed to the color of his own electricity. His own eyes started to glow blue with the newfound electricity. Isaac looked at the electricity with interest.

'This is helpful.' he thought as he focused his power into his fingers.

The electricity formed into claw like weapons and he charged forward. Dark Isaac shot more electric bolts at the teenager, but he caught every one and added it to his own power. With each electric blast he caught, his eyes glowed brighter.

Isaac ran up to the manifestation and stabbed its stomach with his right claws. Before it could retaliate, he slashed it away with his left claws.

Dark Isaac fell to the ground with a thud and Isaac stood above him. The teenager looked down at the creature with nothing, but hate and changed the claws to balls of energy in his palms.

"The only thing that can kill a monster… is another monster." Isaac explained angrily as he raised his arms over his head.

"**DIE!**" Isaac screamed in pure anger and hatred.

He quickly lowered his arms and released waves after waves over energy at the downed creature, not stopping for a moment. Isaac focused all of his anger and frustrations in this one attack.

After a whole minute passed, Isaac finally ceased his merciless attack. He breathed heavily as he looked down at the unmoving figure. Dark Isaac is covered in severe burns and is blackened from the intense heat. The corpse slowly evaporated until there was nothing left.

Isaac turned around and started to walk away from the scene. The area began to glow brightly, signaling the end of the vision.

"I hate you Malefor." Isaac growled darkly before he woke up.

* * *

Voltage slowly opened his eyes to see everyone looking down at him.

"VOLTAGE YOU'RE OKAY!" Umbra yelled happily as she hugged him.

"In pain here…" the teenager said weakly.

"Sorry…" his lover said sheepishly as she released her hold on him.

Tavilla walked to his side and held out some red healing crystals. The crystals flew out of her grasp and were absorbed into Voltage's form. Once that happened, most of the pain Voltage felt went away.

"Thank you. The power of those crystals never ceases to amaze me." the black dragon sighed with relief.

"You did it man! You stopped your darkness!" Pelko shouted happily.

"…I didn't stop Malefor…" Voltage said with a distressed expression.

The teenager sighed and looked at Spyro and Cynder.

"I can see why you don't like that bastard." he informed them as he slowly stood up with Umbra's help.

"Don't even worry about The Dark Master right now. You stopped your darkness, which defiantly puts a dent in his plans." Tenebris said as he patted Voltage on the back.

"Go and get some rest… you've earned it." Terrador told him.

Too tired to argue, Voltage nodded and let Umbra lead him to his room. After a short walk, they entered his room and Umbra layed him on his bed and pulled his blanket over him. She kissed his forehead and turned to leave.

"Um… Umbra…" the teenager started.

The black dragoness turned around and gave him her full attention.

"Can you… can you sleep here tonight?" Voltage asked with a small blush.

Umbra giggled at his embarrassed expression and nodded. She walked back to his bed and layed next to him. She pulled the blanket over both there forms and they cuddled for warmth.

"I love you." Voltage said tiredly.

"I love you too." Umbra answered with a smile.

They both closed their eyes and gently fell asleep in each other's embrace.


	10. Justice, Booze, n' Stuff

**I've noticed that my last chapter was very depressing and angsty, so I decided to make this chapter a little happier and goofy to even things out. I hope you readers like this chapter!**

Chapter 10: Justice, Booze, n' Stuff

Four weeks have passed since Voltage's battle with his inner darkness. He would experience a vision from Dylan or Nigawes Ta now and then, but most of his dreams went unhindered. Finals are fast approaching and all of the students are studying hard to get passing grades. Because most of the students in Spyro's group, including Voltage, are eighteen years old, these finals will be their final tests before they graduate.

Right now, Pelko and Voltage are hanging out in the fear dragon's dorm. They were supposed to be studying, but they got distracted on much more important topics.

"…and that is what a brony is." Voltage concluded with a nod.

"I don't understand, what is so appealing about a bunch of brightly colored horses?" Pelko asked curiously.

"Fuck if I know. Everyone likes different things I guess." the black dragon shrugged.

"Are you a brony?" the fear dragon asked with a smile.

"No! It's not like I hate those kinds of people, I just don't find that topic interesting. You have to respect other people's interests." Voltage answered.

Pelko nodded in understanding and pretended to read his upside down textbook.

"What time is it?" the former human asked curiously.

The fear dragon looked out the window to see the night sky, looking at the two moons in the sky. He turned back to Voltage.

"Pretty late." he answered simply.

"You know I still need to get back at Halu for what she's done to me and everyone else." the black dragon changed subjects.

"Yeah I agree man. You know I've been talking to people and apparently you aren't the only one she's had some… private time with." Pelko said with a frown.

"You know what?! Fuck this! Let's go take care of this right now." Voltage announced as he stood up, knocking over a textbook at the same time.

Pelko nodded in agreement and stood up, knocking over a pile of books and papers as he did so. The two friends exited the room and began their walk to the girls' dorms.

"She… she thinks that just because she has a big ass, that means she can do whatever she wants." Voltage grumbled angrily as they walked.

"What exactly do you plan on doing?" the fear dragon asked.

"You'll see…" Voltage smiled as they made it to her room.

'Maybe we shouldn't have had that bottle of wine we… borrowed from Vex…' Pelko thought.

* * *

Tavilla is lying down on Vex's bed. The two Guardians have decided to spend some quality time together.

"So would you like to begin now?" the Fire Guardian asked the Fear Guardian.

"In just one second. I bought something special this morning." she answered flirtatiously.

Vex walked to her cabinet and opened it. She searched for a specific item, but couldn't find it.

'I could have sworn that I left the wine in here.' she thought to herself.

"Is there a problem, baby?" the fire dragoness asked her mate.

"Oh nothing, let's just start now." the fear dragoness smiled as she closed the door and walked up to the exposed fire dragoness.

* * *

Voltage turned around to face the fear dragon. They are both wobbling in place slightly from the alcohol they stole.

"Okay… you go knock on the bitch's door. Tell her how you found this and that you think it's hers. She'll probably try to 'reward' you for your services." Voltage said as he held up a golden necklace.

"Where did you get that?" the fear dragon asked as he took the necklace.

"I stole it from her about a week ago." he answered as if it was obvious.

"Alright… so what are you gonna do?" Pelko asked curiously.

"I'm gonna go get the Guardians, that way they will witness the rape so they can actually do something." the black dragon answered.

'Bruce Campbell would have wanted it this way…' he thought poetically.

"Okay then, I'll wait a little bit after you leave and then make my move." the fear dragon agreed with a nod.

Voltage nodded as well and ran down the hall. Once he turned the corner, Pelko reached into his satchel on his side and took out the near empty wine bottle. He chugged the rest of it and hid the bottle in a plant pot.

'I told him it was all gone.' he smiled to himself.

He walked up to the target's door and lazily knocked. He waited patiently while swaying back and forth.

'There is no way that this plan will fail.' he thought triumphantly.

The door opened, revealing the wind dragoness. She smiled seductively when she saw Pelko and his state.

"Why hello Pelko. What brings you to my room." she cooed as she looked him over, liking what she was seeing.

"I fu… found thish earlier aaand I thinksh it belongz to you." he slurred as he lazily held the necklace in front of her.

"Oh you found it! Thank you!" she smiled as she took the necklace and put it on.

"Why don't you come in, handsome." she invited, stepping aside to allow him entry.

'Stupid bitch. You're probably working with the fucking **BARRELS!**' he thought, remembering that Voltage told him about a celebrity from his world called PewDiePie.

With a friendly smile, he stumbled into the room.

Halu closed the door behind the fear dragon and walked over to him, making sure to sway her hips as she did so.

"I think you deserve a special reward for finding my necklace." she said seductively.

"What kind of reward?" he asked with surprisingly convincing confusion.

Halu giggled as she approached him. She roughly pushed him on her bed and, unlike with Voltage, she used leather straps to pin him down.

'Hurry the fuck up Voltage!' Pelko screamed in his head as Halu took out a whip and dildo.

* * *

When Voltage turned the corner to find the Guardians he started to sing a song he used to listen to as a human.

"Beer is good. Beer is good! Beer is good… and stuff. Let's go drink some Beeeeer." he sang quietly as he ran to the Guardians living quarters.

He reached Vex's room first. He was about to knock, but he heard a strange sound coming from the other end. He leaned the side of his head next the door to hear what's going on.

"Aaaaawwwww yes! Harder Vex! LICK ME HARDER!" he heard Tavilla's voice.

He pulled his head back slowly and just stood there dumbly for five full seconds until he came up with a decision.

"Nope." with that, he ran to the other rooms.

He ran to Tenebris' room and knocked. The Shadow Guardian answered the door and looked at the teenager.

"Hello Voltage. What brings you here? Wait a second, are you drunk?" he asked when he saw the black dragon wobble slightly in place.

"Yes." he answered dully.

Tenebris faced pawed and sighed heavily.

"You know you can get in big trouble for drinking underage young dragon." the Shadow Guardian scolded sternly once he brought his paw down.

"Nobody cares, follow me!" Voltage announced as he ran off.

Tenebris shook his head, but followed anyway. After a few minutes, Voltage got all, but the Fire and Fear Guardians to follow him.

"Why does he want us to follow him?" Cyril asked Tenebris.

"I have no idea, but it must be somewhat important." the Shadow Guardian answered as they entered the girls' dorms.

They quickly approached Halu's room. Instead of simply knocking or opening the door like a decent living thing, Voltage gave a battle cry and tackled the door, knocking it open with a loud crash.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Terrador shouted upon seeing the situation in the wind dragoness' room.

Pelko is tied to Halu's bed with an unused dildo lying on his stomach. He is wearing a crotch rope and a ball gag. Halu herself is standing over him, holding a whip raised over her head.

"Um… this isn't what it looks like." the wind dragon said weekly.

"MMMMHHHH! MMMMMHHHH! MMMMHHH!" Pelko screamed through the gag.

"Get off him, immediately!" Venenum yelled angrily.

Halu dropped the whip and got off the bed. Volteer and Ventus worked together to cut the straps and take the ball gag off the fear dragon.

"I know this looks bad, but believe me, he asked me to do this to him!" Halu pleaded.

"**AAAHHHH I WAS JUST RETURNING HER NECKLACE! ***sob*** AND SHE TIED ME UP AND TRIED TO RAPE MEEEEE!**" Pelko screamed with fake tears in his eyes.

'Damn he should've been in a movie!" Voltage thought, impressed by the fear dragon's near perfect acting skills

Ventus rested a wing over the crying fear dragon and glared angrily at Halu.

"This kind of behavior will not be tolerated here! You are to pack your things and be removed from the Temple by tomorrow morning!" Terrador yelled.

By this time, all of the girls in the area crowded around the nearly destroyed door.

"Me and Venenum will make sure Halu doesn't try anything else. Ventus, you will escort Pelko to the infirmary to make sure he's alright. The rest of you will calm the students down." Terrador ordered the other Guardians.

The Guardians nodded and began their assigned tasks. Voltage was about to leave, but Tenebris stepped in front of him with a serious.

"You did a good thing young dragon, but you are still in trouble for drinking while underage." he scolded.

Voltage sighed and lowered his head.

"What's my punishment?" Voltage asked dreadfully.

"You are to report to my room every day after testing to study for your finals until they are over." Tenebris told the teenager.

"Fine. Can I go now, I'm getting a headache." Voltage asked as he held his head.

The Shadow Guardian nodded and Voltage left. He walked back to his room and opened his door. He entered and locked the door behind him. He stumbled to his bed and pretty much fell on it. Moments after he closed his eyes to sleep, he heard a knock at his door.

"No!" he yelled out.

The knocking continued anyway.

"Go away!" he shouted as he shoved his face in the pillow.

He heard a few clicks and the door opened. He heard footstep approach him and someone layed down next to him.

"Hi Volty, I'm so proud of you!" he heard Umbra say.

'Why did I give her a spare key?' he asked himself as he grumbled.

"I heard about how you caught Halu trying to violate Pelko and I'm so proud of you!" she praised happily while nuzzling his face.

Instead of saying anything, he rested a wing over her and pulled the blanket over them.

"Sleep time now…" he mumbled, causing Umbra to giggle.

They both closed their eyes and gently went to sleep together.

* * *

The teenager woke up to see the clear sky overhead. He looked around and saw that he was brought to the military camp in France. He looked down and noticed that he is on a medical bed of some kind.

"Here take these." Isaac turned to his right and saw his grandfather holding some aspirin in his hand.

The teenager looked at the medicine then back at his smiling grandfather.

"It will make your headache go away" Dylan continued.

"I'll tough it out." Isaac said as he stood up.

"You're not scared of some pills are you?" the soldier asked with a grin.

"I am actually…" the teenager admitted.

Dylan frowned and rested his hand on Isaac's shoulder.

"I understand Isaac, but you really should take these. I promise that nothing bad will happen to you." the soldier said softly.

The teenager hesitantly took the pill and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He quickly shoved the pills in his mouth and drank down the glass of water Dylan had offered. He placed the cup on the table and faced his grandfather.

"Thanks." he said dryly.

Dylan nodded and rested his arm over the teenager's shoulders, being mindful of the spikes. They both walked down the beach were a bunch of soldiers were standing around and talking.

"Hey sergeant, could you come here for a second?" Dylan called out.

A tall soldier ran up to the two electric users.

"Something you need, privet?" the sergeant asked.

Dylan smiled and faced his grandson.

(A few seconds later)

"WWHHHAAAAAAAAAAWWWWW!" Isaac screamed with joy as he repeatedly shot a Thompson submachine into the air.

"Why are you letting him shoot my gun?! He's wasting all of my ammo!" the sergeant yelled over the gunfire.

"Because it's fun!" Dylan yelled back with a toothy grin.

The sergeant shrugged, took out his M1911-A1 pistol and began firing into the air as well. Dylan unsheathed his M1 Garand rifle and fired into the air too. The other soldiers, wanting to participate in the fun, aimed their various weapons in the air and began shooting.

After a half hour of continuous and pointless shooting, everyone stopped firing and lowered their weapons.

"That was fun." an African-American soldier said calmly.

Everyone nodded in agreement and shouldered their guns. All of a sudden, the soldiers bursted out laughing at their recklessness. Isaac reluctantly returned the Thompson to the sergeant, who took it and walked away with a chuckle.

His grandfather laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

"That was great! You sure know how to lift our spirits!" Dylan smiled.

Isaac smiled back and dug his hands into the pockets on his jacket.

"Well we still have some time to kill. Is there anything you want to do before you wake up?" his grandfather asked.

Isaac looked around the beach and spotted an M1 bazooka leaning against a crate not too far from them.

"No." Dylan said sternly with his arms crossed.

"But why!?" the teenager whined.

"I'm not sure if you can even lift the damn thing, let alone shoot it while keeping it steady. Plus, I don't need you to blow up the whole beach just for entertainment." the soldier scolded.

Isaac lowered his head in disappointment, causing Dylan to laugh loudly.

The area started to glow brightly, signaling the end of the vision.

"See ya later Isaac. Good luck on your finals!" his grandfather called moments before the vision ended.

* * *

Voltage woke up from something nudging his face.

"Wake up Voltage! We need to go take our finals!" Umbra told him.

"I don't wanna…" the black dragon whined as he raised his head slightly.

"Tough." Umbra said sternly, but couldn't hide her grin.

Voltage grumbled as he stood up after a good stretch. While he did this, Umbra tied her feather onto her horn.

'How did she get so good at tying things?' the teenager thought to himself.

Umbra walked to his side and they twisted their tails together. They walked to the door and Voltage opened it for his lover.

"You're such a gentleman." she giggled as she walked out first.

Voltage chuckled and closed the door behind them. They gave each other a quick kiss and smiled. They both looked into each other's eyes for a short while and then looked down the hall. They walked to the cafeteria to have breakfast before their tests.


	11. Dammit Pelko!

**Here's the newest chapter for all you readers out there. It blows my mind just how popular this story is getting. I honestly expected almost no one to read my stories. You guys are awesome!**

Chapter 11: Dammit Pelko!

Umbra and Voltage are walking to the cafeteria with their tails intertwined, just enjoying each other's company. The aspirin Dylan gave Voltage in his vision has done wonders for his headache. He can barely feel the hangover anymore.

The two lovebirds happily walked into the cafeteria, expecting to quietly get a bite to eat and then take their exams.

"THERE HE IS! HE'S THE ONE WHO SAVED ME LAST NIGHT!" Pelko shouted loudly as he pointed at Voltage.

Everyone in the cafeteria began clapping, cheering, and even whistling for Voltage and his success.

'Dammit, he knows I hate being the center of attention unless I'm on a stage.' Voltage thought angrily as he and Umbra awkwardly walked to the counter to get their food.

They both got their breakfast and sat down at their usual table. The mob of students eventually settled down and continued eating, but would still smile and thank Voltage whenever he came near one of them. As soon as the two lovebirds sat down, Voltage glared at the fear dragon.

"Dammit Pelko, what did you do?" he asked with a frown.

Pelko smiled broadly and leaned back in his seat.

"I told everyone about your heroic actions and saving me from my inevitable rape from Miss Rapes-a-Lot." the fear dragon answered.

"How did you know that Halu was holding Pelko hostage?" Petram asked with wide eyes.

Pelko's smile widened and he rested his wing over the pissed off black dragon's shoulders.

"Before Halu was able to gag me, Voltage here heard my cries for help and got the Guardians! He's a hero!" the fear dragon answered for Voltage.

Everyone at the table congratulated the frowning black dragon.

"Is that really how it happened?" Umbra whispered to Voltage.

"No." he mouthed while shaking his head.

Umbra raised an eyebrow, urging him to continue. Voltage made a hand gesture with one of his talons over his mouth.

'Beer…' she thought with a disapproving look, causing her lover to smile sheepishly.

All of a sudden the door slammed open. Culus and Crudelis stormed into the room and marched up to the former human.

"YOU! YOU GOT HALU EXPELLED!" Culus screamed in anger.

"Maybe your whore of a mate should have stuck with one dragon." Voltage said calmly, resulting in a bunch of ooooooo's from the other students.

The ice dragon's face is red with anger and he's shaking with rage.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" he screamed as he and Crudelis left.

Once again, the students cheered for Voltage. His right eye started to twitch in irritation.

"Congratulations Voltage, you're a celebrity like us now." Spyro said goofily, motioning to him and Cynder.

"Super." the black dragon grumbled while glaring at Pelko.

* * *

Culus and Crudelis stormed into the garden where they'd be alone.

"GAH! How could I have been beaten by a damn pansy?!" Culus yelled angrily.

Crudelis shrugged and looked to the right.

"You can come out now. No one is around." the earth dragon grunted.

Halu walked out of the bushes and stood by Culus' side.

"What are we going to do now?" she asked with her head down in shame.

"I don't know. Just let me think." the ice dragon grumbled.

He started to pace around the garden, trying to think of a plan.

'You will need my help to get your revenge." Culus heard a voice in his head.

"Who's there?" he called out, ignoring Crudelis and Halu's confused expressions.

'I am nowhere. I am speaking to you through your mind. I can give you the power you need to get the revenge you so greatly desire.' the dark voice answered.

"What do I need to do?" the ice dragon asked, hearing a chuckle from the voice.

'Unfortunately, I need more time to regain my power. It will take me about a week or two to regain my available power. You will wait until I call you." the voice told him.

"What about Halu? She can't stay here without getting arrested." Culus asked with a frown.

'Send her to the remains of the Mountain of Malefor. She will be safe there.' the voice commanded.

"Alright, it will be done." Culus said with a nod.

'Excellent.' The voice finished with a chuckle before it left.

Culus smiled darkly and turned to Halu.

"Go to the Mountain of Malefor. You will stay there for a week until me and Crudelis come for you.

"What!? Why there!?" she asked with worry all over her face.

"Because I told you to!" he barked.

Halu yelped and took a step back in surprise. The ice dragon sighed and walked up to her. He roughly grabbed her rear and started to squeeze it, making sure to poke her tail hole with one of his talons.

"Tell you what, you go and do as I ask, and I'll let you do whatever you want to me… in bed." he whispered into her ear hole.

Halu yelped from his approach, but smiled from his words and touch. She nodded with a toothy grin and took flight when he released her.

Culus chuckled and turned to Crudelis.

"Come on, we have worthless tests to take." he grunted as he walked away.

The earth dragon nodded and obediently followed his leader.

'Something's not right.' Crudelis thought seriously to himself.

* * *

Three hours have passed since breakfast and the incident with Culus. Voltage, Umbra, Spyro, and Cynder are walking out of the history class and making their way outside for their flying exam. While they were walking, Pelko joined them.

"How was your math exam, Pelko?" Cynder asked politely.

"Ugh… it was terrible, I wanted to bang my head against my desk until I passed out." he answered with a groan.

"Could've been worse. You could be tied to Halu's bed again." Umbra joked.

"It wasn't that bad. I just wish it was a different dragoness doing that to me…" the fear dragon sighed.

"You actually like that sort of thing?!" Spyro asked with slight disgust.

"Well… yeah. Who doesn't?" Pelko asked with a small grin.

Nobody answered him, but Cynder blushed and looked at the ground. Luckily for her, no one saw her.

Everyone shrugged as they walked outside. They all approached Ventus and the rest of their class to take their flying exam.

Basically, their test was to fly through various hoops and obstacles. The amount of time it took a dragon to finish the test determines their grade. It's also one of the easiest exams in the whole Temple.

Everyone took their turn and passed with flying colors. Once the exam was over, everyone went back inside. Unlike most school days, exam days only have two classes per day instead of three.

"Do you want to hang out with us, Voltage? We're going to get some iced cream." Spyro invited.

"Sorry guys, but Tenebris wants me to study in his room." the black dragon answered, not wanting to tell them why he has to go.

"Alright, we'll see you soon!" Umbra said with a small nuzzle before the group left.

'Why they can't just call it ice cream I'll never know.' the black electric dragon thought to himself.

Voltage sighed and walked to the writing room. It didn't take him long to get there and once he did, he entered without knocking.

"Hello Voltage. Take a seat." the Shadow Guardian said immediately as he was grading tests.

'The first time I ever have a drink and I get busted.' Voltage thought glumly as he took his seat.

He took out some of his notes and textbooks and began reading and studying.

Two hours went by and Tenebris still wouldn't let Voltage leave. The teenager has been studying none stop since he arrived and he can barely handle it anymore. When he thought he was about to lose his mind, Tenebris stood up.

"Alright Voltage, you may go now." the shadow dragon said tiredly.

Voltage sighed loudly in relief, packed away his things, and stood up. He was about to leave, but a question popped up in his head.

"Are Tavilla and Vex together?" he asked.

"How did you find that out?" Tenebris questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"They just seem very friendly towards each other." Voltage half lied.

The Shadow Guardian rolled his eyes and walked up to the teenager.

"If you have a question about someone, it's best to ask them yourself and not rely on others." Tenebris told him.

Voltage nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait one moment, I have one question to ask you." the Shadow Guardian said.

Voltage sighed quietly and turned around.

"What made you think that drinking would be a good idea?" Tenebris asked, honestly wanting to know.

"I gave into pear pressure, leave me alone." Voltage answered quickly before exiting the room.

Once he exited the writing room, he let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm so glad to be out of there." he said as he walked to the cafeteria.

Dinner has already passed, but the teenager wanted to get something in his belly before he turned in for the night. He entered the near empty cafeteria and walked up to the food stand.

"Hello sweetie. I didn't see you at dinner, would you like something to eat?" the mole asked kindly.

"Yeah, I'll just have whatever's left." Voltage smiled.

The mole nodded and gave him a tray with some meat, bread, and greens. Voltage thanked the kind lunch lady and took a seat at the table he usually sits at. A few minutes after he started eating, he saw Crudelis walk up to him. The big earth dragon is alone and he sat down across from Voltage.

"I need to talk to you." the earth dragon said sternly.

"Why should I care?" Voltage said with a frown.

"It's about Culus. I think he's going crazy or something." Crudelis answered seriously.

"…I'm listening." the black dragon said after a short pause.

"Me and our gang were talking about how to get revenge on you, but Culus started… talking to himself. Like there was someone else there. He asked it questions and it gave him orders or something." the earth dragon started.

"What kind of orders." Voltage urged.

"I'm not entirely sure, but he told Halu to go to the Mountain of Malefor for a week. Why he'd send her there of all places is beyond me." Crudelis answered.

Voltage let out a sigh and stood up.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Voltage asked curiously with a frown.

"Look, I know that I can be a real bastard to everyone, but I'm not evil… and whatever Culus is planning… it's bad." Crudelis answered, also standing up.

"Alright… keep this quiet and keep me informed." the black dragon said.

"This conversation never happened." the earth dragon said with a stern nod.

"I don't even know who you are." Voltage smiled.

Crudelis smiled as well and left without a word. Voltage put away his empty tray and walked to his room to get some early sleep.

'I have my own spy. This is interesting.' he thought as he entered his room and locked it behind him.

He put his school supplies away and layed down on his bed. He pulled the blankets over himself and closed his eyes, allowing himself to fall into the lands of sleep.

* * *

Umbra and Tumma are hanging out with Petram in her room. They've been talking about various topics and the usual things teenage girls talk about. They've been talking for an hour now. Finally, Petram came up with a good topic to talk about.

"So Umbra, you and Voltage have been together for a long time. Have you two mated yet?" the earth dragoness asked with a toothy grin.

Umbra blushed heavily, but shook her head.

"No we haven't. I'm waiting for us both to be ready." she answered shyly.

"But you've been together for as long as me and Tumma have and we've done it multiple times." the earth dragoness said, causing Tumma to blush as well.

"Too much information." the shadow dragon mumbled.

"Look Umbra, you can't wait for everything. Sometimes you need to take charge and just go with the wind." Petram advised, waving her front paw in front of her.

"Just talk to him, If he truly loves you, then he'll be ready." Tumma added.

"Are you guys sure?" Umbra asked quietly.

"Positive." the two lovers nodded in unison while intertwining their tails.

Umbra sat there in thought for awhile. Finally, she looked at her friends with a small smile.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow night." she decided.

Both Tumma and Petram patted Umbra on the back with approving nods.

* * *

Halu has been flying for hours now. She's been thinking about everything that's happened within the last forty-eight hours. She's been thinking about how she got caught, how she was punished, and how strange Culus was acting.

She finally reached the mountain and landed on a small platform. There is a small cave on the end of the platform and she entered it, wanting to get inside and relax.

The cave turned out to be a ruined hallway with skeletons of apes lying around. The whole area is covered in cracks and black splotches were there were fires.

"This is where Spyro stopped the ape army." she realized.

She sat on what looked like a bench or chair and looked at the ground, thinking about her life.

'Why is this happening to me? All I want to do is pleasure men. I don't mean to hurt them, but they always take my approaches the wrong way.' she thought, feeling tears come to her eyes

She sat there in silence, letting her emotions get the better of her.

'It's all Voltage's fault. If he just let me pleasure him, none of this would've happened. I just wanted to make him happy! What's so bad about that!? I'm not a bad dragoness!' she thought with rage.

'It's a pity isn't it?' she heard a dark voice.

"Who… who's there?" she asked fearfully.

'A friend.' The voice answered.

Her eyes widened when she realized the voice was coming from her head. She curled up in a ball and started to shake.

"What do you want from me?" she whispered in fear, hearing the voice chuckle in response.

'I want your help.' the voice said almost cheerfully.

'I want you to do everything I tell you. In return… I will reward you greatly.' the voice added.

"What kind of reward?" Halu asked, still slightly afraid by the unknown voice.

'I will give both you and Culus power beyond your imagination. I will also let you do whatever you wish to Voltage.' the voice answered with a chuckle.

"R… really?" the wind dragoness asked with joy and hope.

'I promise.' the entity assured, follwed by an evil laugh.


	12. I Love You

**Alright I need to warn you all that this chapter contains a lemon at the end. If you don't want to read it then skip the last scene. And if you're under the age of 16, then WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU READING THIS STORY IN THE FIRST PLACE!? Don't blame me if you get traumatized. I actually put a lot of heart and soul into the first scene, so I hope you readers like it.**

Chapter 12: I Love You

Voltage woke up in his room. He didn't experience any visions or dreams, just a peaceful rest like usual. He slowly got out of bed and stretched like a cat or rodent, hearing his bones pop into place. He opened his mouth wide and let out a quiet yawn.

He closed his mouth and stood up straight. He walked over to his desk and grabbed his needed school supplies. He thought about what Crudelis told him last night about his leader.

'What are you planning, Culus?' Voltage questioned himself.

He let out a quiet sigh and walked to the exit. He unlocked the door and left. He woke up early so that he could have some time to himself, something he was used to as a human.

He entered the empty cafeteria and grabbed some fruit from the morning fruit basket. He sat down and ate in peace, relishing in the silence of the morning. The only sound he could hear was his own breathing and the crickets outside.

It's not the kind of silence that makes you uneased or afraid, nor the kind that lets you know that something is wrong, but the kind that lets you know that everything is okay. Voltage has missed this silence.

He hasn't had any time to himself since he's been transported in this strange world. He is glad to have friends now of course, but Voltage has always been a loner, relying on himself for everything in life. Even after all these months, the feeling of friendship and kindness are still very foreign to him.

Despite this world's flaws in his eyes, he's happy; happy to have people who care about him; happy to have a girlfriend; happy to be away from his past; happy to be finally happy with life.

There is one thing that has made him very unnerved however. Every passing day, he feels his power increasing and getting stronger. He likes the power he's getting, but he's also scared of it. He's scared that he won't be able to control himself the next time his temper gets the better of him.

Ever since his fight with his darker self, when he unleashed such a merciless attack, he's been scared of what he's becoming.

Voltage stopped eating, and raised his paws up to his face, allowing his electricity to envelope them. He watched as the deadly light blue energy danced between his talons.

"What am I?" he questioned himself.

Voltage stopped the flow of electricity and rested his paws on the table.

"Was my darkness… really my darker self? …Or am I the darkness?" he questioned out loud.

He bought his paws over his face.

"I don't trust myself with these powers." he whispered with a shaky voice.

"I don't trust myself either." he heard a female voice.

Cynder walked up to Voltage and took a seat next to him.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked.

"No." he answered with his head down and paws flat on the table.

"Me neither." she sighed as she brought her wing over his shoulders.

"I know how you feel… about controlling your powers." she said softly.

"How do you deal with it? I feel like I'll just go crazy out of nowhere and start killing everyone." he asked, raising his head slightly.

Cynder sighed and looked at Voltage in the eyes.

"I won't lie to you; I struggle with it every day. I feel like my evil self will take control again and… hurt the ones I care about…" she started.

Voltage sighed and lowered his head.

"…but that doesn't mean I'll let it." she said strongly, causing Voltage to look at her again.

"I will fight to the very bone to not let my darkness take over, and I will enjoy my life with my friends and mate. You will also be like this, you will be in control and you **will** have a happy life." she told the former human with a soft smile.

Voltage smiled and looked down again.

"Thank you, Cynder. I really needed that." he said, truly grateful for her warm words.

"Anytime… anytime at all." she said with a warm smile.

Cynder reached into the bag she is carrying and too out some herbs. Voltage raised an eyebrow.

"What are those?" he asked curiously.

"They are called pacem herbs. The nurse gave them to me when school first started. They make dragons feel better about themselves." she answered.

'A plant version of anti-depressants.' Voltage thought to himself.

Cynder held out her paw.

"Here, take some. I have plenty more at my dorm." she smiled.

Voltage took the plant and looked at it, then to Cynder.

"You're supposed to smell it." she giggled.

Voltage shrugged and smelled the leaves, inhaling the minty smell. He brought his head away and waited a few seconds. He felt happier and not sad like he did earlier, but he didn't feel any highs or other drug symptoms you'd usually get from such herbs.

"Does this stuff have any side effects?" he asked quickly.

"If they had side effects, then the nurse wouldn't have given me them now would she?" Cynder answered with a smile.

"I suppose not." Voltage chuckled as he put the plant in his pouch.

'I'd trust a plant over a pill any day. Better to have something that comes from Mother Earth than a lab with dangerous chemicals.' he thought with a smile.

"Forgive me if this is too personal, but… have you and Umbra considered becoming mates?" the dragoness asked

The former human sighed and looked at her.

"I haven't had the courage to bring up that topic." he admitted.

Cynder looked at him sternly.

"Do you love her?" she asked.

"What? Yes, of course I do." Voltage answered.

"And does she love you?" the dragoness continued.

"Yes. She won't let me forget it either." he said with a confused frown.

"Then you have nothing to worry about. Just talk to her and become mates with one another. If you truly care about each other, then there's nothing to fear. Just look at me and Spyro." Cynder explained with a smile.

Voltage relaxed and looked at the ceiling.

"Thank you Cynder… for everything. I'll talk to her tonight." he said after a pause, looking at Cynder again.

"I will always be there for you if you need to talk." she said with a stern nod and smile.

* * *

Halu woke up feeling groggy and stiff. She slept on Gaul's old throne from when the apes ruled the mountain.

The wind dragoness Stretched like a cat and yawned loudly, hearing the satisfying sounds of her bones popping into place.

She sat up and looked at her surroundings. The walls are filled with spider web cracks and the floor is riddled with ape skeletons and chains.

She sighed quietly and simply sat on the throne.

'Good morning, princess.' the voice greeted with a chuckle.

Halu rested her head on her front paws.

"Who are you anyway?" she asked, still feeling sleepy.

'I go by many names, young one. You may call me… The Dark Master.' the voice answered.

Halu sat up quickly and looked around with a scared expression.

'Relax… I need your help and in order for you to help me, you need to be alive.' he soothed.

Halu calmed down and sat back down on the throne.

"So what do I have to do exactly?" she asked, still feeling shaky.

'As of now, nothing. I will need you when I regain my power however.' Malefor's voice answered.

"Are you… are you going to try to destroy the world again?" she asked fearfully.

'No. Spyro and Cynder ruined my chances of accomplishing my destiny; however, I can rule this world and govern it to meet my purposes. A fitting substitution.' he answered without hesitation.

"What will happen to me, Culus, Crudelis, and Voltage?" she asked curiously.

'You and your friends will become nobles within my kingdom, perhaps even leaders. As for Voltage, he will be our own personal slave.' Malefor's voice answered with a chuckle.

"It sound like you have a grudge with him." the wind dragoness observed.

'Not him exactly, but his grandfather. His grandfather is the reason why I lost the first war.' Malefor growled angrily.

Halu just looked confused, causing Malefor to chuckle again.

'Let me tell you a story about my… relationship with his bloodline.' The Dark Master started.

* * *

Most of the day went by without any problems. Voltage took his breathe and writing exams today. He studied in the writing room with Tenebris like he was supposed to until he was allowed to leave.

Voltage left the writing room with a heavy sigh.

'I fucking hate studying.' he thought as he walked to his room.

The Shadow Guardian was kind enough to bring in food before the study session so that they could eat while they worked.

Voltage approached his dorm room and opened the door and locked it behind him. Almost as soon as he set his school supplies on his desk, he heard a few knocks at his door. He walked up to the door and looked through the peephole, seeing Umbra on the other side.

He unlocked and opened the door with a happy smile, being greeted by the sight of the dragoness he loves.

"Hi Volty. Is it all right if I come in?" she asked nervously.

"Sure Umbra. Come on in." the black dragon answered, stepping aside to allow her access.

She stepped into the room, took off her feather, and placed it on the table. She sat on her lover's bed and got comfortable. Voltage shut the door behind her and locked it. He walked up to Umbra and sat next to her on his bed.

"Volty… have you considered… becoming mates?" Umbra asked very nervously, not knowing how to start the conversation.

"I have actually…" he replied quietly.

They both looked up into each other's eyes.

"I want to, but I don't want to if you don't want to." he told her.

'He really cares about me!' Umbra thought happily, allowing a smile to form on her lips.

"I do want to become your mate." the blushing dragoness revealed.

"And I want to be yours." he smiled.

They sat there in silence, staring into each other's orbs. His dark brown ones into her light gray ones.

They both slowly leaned forward until there scaled lips connected with each other. They gently kissed each other, allowing their tongues to dance and explore in each other's mouths.

They allowed there natural instincts to take over and started feeling each other; brushing their paws and wings over each other's obsidian scales while they kissed. Umbra moaned quietly into Voltage's mouth as they explored their bodies.

Voltage felt his blood rush to his dragonhood and he realized that his member was emerging from its sheath. His shaft poked Umbra's stomach and they both looked down.

The black dragon started to blush furiously as his lover simply smiled. She slowly leaned into his ear hole.

"It's time." she whispered sweetly.

While holding onto each other, they both layed down on the bed to get more comfortable. Voltage positioned himself for easy access into her womanhood and looked in her gray orbs again.

"This is… um… this is my first time." he said quietly.

"Me too." she smiled.

They both nodded with a smile and looked down at their privets. Voltage slowly and gently thrusted his aroused member into her passage, being rewarded with another moan from his lover. He kept going until he reached the barrier protecting her virginity. He looked up into her eyes once more.

"Go ahead… I'm ready." she soothed with another moaned.

Voltage nodded and mentally counted to three.

'One… two… three…' he counted in his head.

Once he reached three, he broke the barrier with a quick thrust.

Umbra yelped in pain and held Voltage closer.

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" he asked worriedly.

She silenced him with another kiss and looked him in the eye once they broke the kiss.

"I'm okay." she whispered with a smile.

He nodded with a kind smile and slowly pulled his member away, only to thrust back in. He growled deep in his throat from feeling her womanhood tighten around his member.

This continued for awhile, both pushing inwards, then pulling outwards. It sped up with each thrust of love and affection. It became almost like a rhythm, a dance of one's passion towards another. Umbra moaned her waltz and Voltage growled his love song.

Voltage thought of an idea. He leaned down and released a harmless electric zap at her love hole. She gave a soft yelp and held him closer. He smiled and zapped both her and himself with his harmless shocks.

Soon they both felt their inner juices building up, nearly ready for release.

"V… Volty…I… I'm… c… close..." Umbra moaned loudly.

"Me… too…" he answered in-between quiet growls and grunts of pleasure.

Voltage sped up his continues thrust, going deeper and deeper each time. They both held on to each other closely, wishing to release in unison. Finally, neither one of them could hold it in anymore.

"Volty I'm…!" Umbra yelled with loud moans.

They climaxed together, her juices splashed onto his member and his seed was swept away into her womb. They held each other as their bodies released themselves.

Once their bodies calmed down, they collapsed in an embrace on his bed.

"V… Volty…" Umbra panted.

"Yes sweaty…?" he asked with heavy pants.

"That was… wonderful…" she panted sleepily with a smile.

Voltage smiled and lazily pulled the blanket over them. He looked into her sleepy eyes.

"I promise… to take care of you… and our family…" he promised, meaning every word he said.

They kissed one more time and closed their eyes.

"I love you, Volty." Umbra whispered.

"I love you too, Umbra." Voltage whispered back.

They both gently fell asleep in each other's embrace, smiling as they slept.


	13. Good Memories

**I've been wanting to write this chapter for awhile now. I hope you readers enjoy it! Also, thank you to everyone who is favoriting, following, and reviewing this story. It brightens my day and helps a lot!**

Chapter 13: Good Memories

Voltage and umbra woke up to see each other's face. They both smiled while looking into each other's orbs.

"Good morning, Umbra." Voltage greeted softly.

Umbra's smile widened and she kissed her mate on the nose.

"Volty, last night was wonderful." Umbra said with happiness and passion.

They just layed in bed while cuddling each other, taking advantage of their time alone. After a long pause, they finally got up and got ready for their last day of exams. Umbra tied her feather to her horn and Voltage grabbed his carrying bag.

The former human unlocked the door and opened it. The two mates shared another kiss and walked out of their room with their tails intertwined.

* * *

Voltage is sitting at his desk in the writing room. Earlier in the day, he and Umbra announced to their friends that they are now mates. Everyone congratulated them and wished them luck in their relationship. After breakfast, he took his hunting exam and passed without much issue. He just finished his writing exam and is waiting for the bell to ring so that class could be over.

'Come on, just five more minutes.' he thought impatiently as he looked out the window.

Because of the exams, he wasn't allowed to draw after the tests, much to his disappointment. The former human simply sat there, staring at the outside world, watching some of the students take their flight exams.

He started to think about Crudelis and how he told of Culus' possible insanity. It unnerved him that someone who is in control of a group of people could be insane or worse.

'Some of the scariest monsters are everyday people…' Voltage thought with a frown.

He shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts.

'Dammit Isaac, you shouldn't be thinking of these things. You have a mate now for fucks sake.' he thought as he looked at Umbra.

The bell finally rang, signaling the end of class and the exams. All the students sighed in relief, but being the rebellious person he is, Voltage handled the situation a little differently.

'YES! FINALLY! THESE EXAMS ARE DONE! FFFFFUCK I'M OUT OF HERE!" he yelled as he ran out of the room while pretty much dragging his giggling mate with him by the tail.

Tenebris simply shook his head and chuckled at the immature scene he just witnessed. He started to grade the tests as the rest of the laughing students exited in and orderly fashion.

* * *

Voltage and Umbra ran into the garden and started to dance and hop around without any real rhythm or organization.

"We did it! We can graduate now!" Voltage yelled happily.

Umbra giggled at her mate's overly joyous tirade and simply hopped around with him.

"Now go to the kitchen!" he joked with a huge smile.

"Shut up!" Umbra laughed and pushed him playfully.

The rest of their friends entered the gardens and ran up to them.

"There you two are, we've been looking for you." Flame smiled.

They all sat down in a circle under a large mushroom and got comfortable.

"Are you guys going to leave?" Brise asked with a slightly hurt expression.

"Not for awhile. We still have to have our graduation party." Petram answered.

The little wind dragon lowered his head to look at the grass.

"Hey Brise, look at me." Voltage told the little dragon, causing him to look up at the older dragon.

"We may be leaving, but that doesn't mean you have to be alone. There are plenty of other dragons who are willing to be your friend. And besides, my offer will always be open. If you need help, just find me." the black dragon smiled, causing the wind dragon to smile as well.

They all just sat there in thought, thinking about the future. All of a sudden, a good topic popped into Petram's head.

"Hey Voltage?" she piped up, causing the former human to look at her.

"What's the craziest thing you've ever done in front of a crowd?" she asked with a smile.

He brought a talon to his chin in thought.

"I sang a song on stage once." he answered finally.

"You sang? On a stage!?" Ember asked in disbelief.

"Well… yeah. I won a contest to sing a song at a place called Club Hell in Providence. One of the local bands let me sing a song. Any song I wanted." he replied with a small shrug.

"I wish I could've seen that." Tumma giggled.

"Hmm… maybe we can!" Spyro said, gaining everyone's attention.

"If the Pool of Visions can let us see other dragons' visions, maybe we can also see their memories." the purple dragon explained.

Voltage and Umbra quickly stood up.

"Well what are we waiting for!? Let's watch me make a fool of myself!" he announced cheerfully.

With a laugh, everyone got up and walked to the Vision room. Once they approached the room, Cynder knocked on the door.

"Come in!" they heard Vex's voice.

Cynder opened the door and everyone entered the Vision room. Vex, Tavilla, Cyril, and Venenum are standing around the pool.

"How do you vision?" Voltage asked immediately while keeping a straight face, causing everyone behind him to chuckle.

"Um… what?" Cyril asked with clear confusion.

"Voltage wants to show us one of his memories as a human." Umbra clarified after she calmed down.

The four Guardians looked at each other and shrugged.

"As long as you have Voltage's permission, it's alright with us." Tavilla stated.

Venenum grabbed one of the seating pillows and positioned it next to the pool. Voltage layed down on his back, making himself comfortable on the soft pillow. His head is just barely avoiding the water.

"Now just close your eyes and think about the memory you want to show us." Vex instructed.

"Okay." Voltage closed his eyes and focused on the memory.

Within moments, he fell asleep and the water showed everyone the memory.

* * *

Isaac is standing on a stage in his human form. The large room is very dark, only being lightened by some colored spotlights. There is a bar in the far back where some people are sitting around and listening to the music. There is a decent sized crowd below the stage, none of them Isaac recognized. Upon closer inspection, he noticed his dad in the back holding a video camera.

Isaac isn't wearing his usual human attire. He is wearing light blue jeans with his usual steel toe boots, but he isn't wearing his leather or a hoodie. He is wearing a black tank top with an angry white skull on the chest. He is wearing a black leather wrist band on his right arm with pyramid spikes all around it. There is a normal black watch on his other wrist. Because of the lack of hood, his hair is freely resting on his shoulders.

Both his arms have tattoos. His upper right arm has a screaming skull with fangs. There is barbed wire wrapped around the skull and around his arm, going all the way down to his elbow. His upper left arm has a Native American dreamcatcher with feathers and fur sticking out of certain places. No one can see it, but he also has a tattoo of a demonic Spyro on his lower back.

"Alright all you motherfuckers! We're about to play a song that many of you are probably aware of, but first… I need you all to get completely fucking crazy!" Isaac screamed into the mic as he started to jump up and down.

"Come on! COME THE FUCK ON! LET'S GO! LET'S GO! LET'S GO!" he screamed, getting the crowd moving.

"LET ME SEE YOUR HATE!" he screamed at the crowd, hearing everyone cheer louder.

The lights switched from their colorful colors to a blood red color and started blinking rapidly.

"This song is called BLOODRODCUTED by none other than… DETHKLOK!" the ecstatic teenager yelled into the microphone.

The guitar and bass players began to play a fast paced melody as the drummer commenced to drum to the rhythm, all of them being very familiar with the song they were about to play. Isaac took a deep breath, released a death growl, and started singing.

_**YOU'VE BEEN TARGETED IN THE NIGHT**_

_**BY VIOLENT MERCENARIES**_

_**YOUR IDENTITY'S BEEN CONFUSED**_

_**WITH ONE THAT LOOKS LIKE YOU**_

_**YOU'RE A SIMPLE MAN LIVING THE LIFE**_

_**YOU ARE AN ELECTRICIAN**_

_**BUT THERE'S A BOUNTY ON YOUR HEAD**_

_**A BILLION UNMARKED TRAVELERS CHECKS**_

_**...**_

_**RUN!**_

_**...**_

_**FIND YOUR WAY DEEP INTO THE WOODS**_

_**THE DOGS CAN SMELL YOUR PATH**_

_**TRY TO FIND A WAY OUT OF THIS**_

_**THERE SEEMS TO BE NO CHANCE**_

_**BOUNTY HUNTERS CLOSER TO YOU**_

_**START TO REMEMBER BACK**_

_**WHEN YOU STUDIED BIOLOGY BACK IN YOUR HIGH SCHOOL CLASS**_

_**...**_

_**WAIT NOW, WHAT DID THEY SAY?**_

_**ABOUT THE HUMAN BODY**_

_**AND THE PROPORTIONS OF THINGS?**_

_**BLOOD IS**_

_**AN ENERGY CONDUCTOR**_

_**I AM FULL OF THAT**_

_**ALL I NEED IS AN OUTLET**_

_**...**_

_**THEY'RE GETTING CLOSER **_

_**BUT NOW YOU HAVE A PLAN**_

_**LEAD THEM TO THE GENERATOR**_

_**WHERE THERE'S SOLID LAND**_

_**THE CONCRETE FLOOR WILL DO JUST FINE**_

_**AND ELECTRIC OUTLETS**_

_**OPEN UP YOUR VEINS AND SPLASH THE BLOOD**_

_**AND HIT THE POWER LINES**_

_**...**_

_**BLOODROCUTED!**_

_**BLOODROCUTED!**_

_**...**_

_**YOU'LL BE BLOODROCUTED**_

_**YOU'LL BE BLOODROCUTED**_

_**YOU'LL BE BLOODROCUTED**_

_**YOU'LL BE BLOODROCUTED RIGHT NOW!**_

_**...**_

_**YOU'LL BE BLOODROCUTED **_

_**YOU'LL BE BLOODROCUTED**_

_**YOU'LL BE BLOODROCUTED**_

_**YOU'LL BE BLOODROCUTED RIGHT NOW!**_

_**...**_

_**ENEMIES STAND DEAD IN YOUR BLOOD**_

_**THE STENCH OF COOKING SKIN**_

_**EVERYONE OF THEM WITH THEIR HAIR ON END**_

_**THEIR EYES EPLODED IN**_

_**YOU STAND WITH YOUR ARMS BLEEDING STILL**_

_**YOU CANNOT STOP THE FLOW**_

_**THROUGH YOU ARE THE VICTOR TONIGHT**_

_**...**_

_**YOUR TIME HAS COME TO GO**_

_**GO GO GO GO GO GO**_

_**YOUR TIME HAS COME TO GO**_

_**GO GO GO GO GO GO**_

_**YOUR TIME HAS COME TO…**_

_**...**_

_**WAIT NOW, WHAT DID THEY SAY?**_

_**ABOUT THE HUMAN BODY**_

_**AND THE PROPORTIONS OF THINGS?**_

_**BLOOD IS**_

_**AN ENERGY CONDUCTOR**_

_**I AM FULL OF THAT**_

_**ALL I NEED IS AN OUTLET**_

_**BLOODROCUTED!**_

The song ended and the crowd ceased their moshing to cheer for the band and Isaac. He looked around and saw his dad give him the thumbs up sign.

'This is the best day of my life!' he thought with a big smile.

He brought his arms into the air and laughed with the crowds cheering.

The area glowed brightly and the memory ended.

* * *

Voltage slowly opened his eyes and sat up with Umbra's help.

"Voltage… that was awesome!" Pelko yelled happily.

"I agree that was really neat!" Vex said while Tavilla nodded in agreement.

"How did you ding like that!? It's like you were a monster or something." Tumma asked curiously.

"It's kind of hard to explain. Basically you vibrate your vocal cords and focus on your stomach area… if that makes any sense." Voltage tried explaining.

"You should sing at the graduation party!" Cynder said with a smile.

"I'm not sure…" he answered nervously.

"Come on, if you can perform in front of a bunch of strangers and your dad, then you can perform in front of your peers who support you." Petram encouraged.

"But we don't have any instruments…" the former human continued.

"You let me worry about that. I saw enough to know what to get and how to do it." Cyril said with a small smile.

"Well… okay. When is the party?" Voltage asked.

"In three days." Venenum informed.

"You all just enjoy yourselves until then. Let us Guardians handle the party." Tavilla smiled

The students nodded and left after saying their farewells.

They walked into the cafeteria, got their food, and sat down at their usual table. Pelko was about to announce Voltage's new role for the party, but Spyro clamped his snout shut.

"Let's keep it a surprise." the purple dragon suggested.

The fear dragon nodded and Spyro released him.

"Hey Voltage, what were those marks on your arms?" Ember asked curiously.

"They're called tattoos. I got them because they are symbolic to my personality." he said, choosing not to tell them about his demonic Spyro tattoo.

"What are they symbolic of exactly?" Flame asked as he took a bite out of his chicken.

"The skull with barbed wire represents me feeling trapped within my own past. The dreamcatcher on my left arm represented my Native American pride." Voltage explained.

"Why don't you still have your tattoos? You still have your scar." Brise asked.

"I have no clue. I wonder if Volteer has had any success in trying to figure out what brought me here." the black dragon said.

"He's still working on that? I thought he gave up months ago." Ember thought aloud.

"Not a chance. Once Volteer has a goal, he will stop at nothing until he meets that goal." Umbra explained with a grin.

They all laughed in agreement and continued their meals.

'A three day wait. I wonder what I should sing.' Voltage thought to himself as they ate.

* * *

After the exams, Culus and Crudelis walked out the Temple front doors. They walked for awhile until they were out of any possible earshot. Once he was certain no one would hear them, Culus turned to face the earth dragon.

"Okay Crudelis. We are going to leave tonight." the ice dragon started.

"Where are we going?" Crudelis grunted.

"We are going to the Mountain of Malefor, They voice I told you about told me that we need to leave tonight." Culus smiled.

"Are you sure we can trust this thing?" the big earth dragon questioned.

"Don't question me!" the ice dragon snapped.

Culus looked at the setting sun and then looked at his friend again.

"Meet me here at midnight. Tell no one of this." the ice dragon ordered.

"Of course." the big dragon said.

Culus nodded and flew back to the Temple.

'Something is seriously wrong. I need to tell Voltage about this.' Crudelis thought as he walked back to the school with a purpose.

**Club Hell is an actual place where local bands perform in Rhode Island. I went there a couple of times. I once got in three different mosh pits in one night! Also, I don't own Dethklok.**


	14. A Life for a Life

**Got a new chapter for you readers and trust me, shit gets real. I'd just like to say that some of you reviewers write the funniest things. I nearly fell off my chair when one of you mentioned my PewDiePie reference. You guys are awesome.**

Chapter 14: A Life for a Life

Voltage and Umbra are asleep in bed. After they hung out with their friends earlier that day, they returned to Voltage's dorm room to get some rest.

The former human was sleeping peacefully until he heard a knock at his door. He tried to ignore it, but he just heard more knocks.

'Who could it possibly be at this time of night?' he thought as he silently got out of bed, making sure not to awaken his mate.

He stealthily walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. He saw none other than Crudelis standing outside his door.

He unlocked the door and quietly opened it. He shut the door behind him so he wouldn't wake Umbra up.

"I need to tell you something. I think it's important." the earth dragon said quietly.

"I'm listening." Voltage stated seriously.

"Culus wants me to leave with him tonight. We are going to the Mountain of Malefor tonight." Crudelis informed him.

"I don't think going with him would be a good idea…" Voltage started.

"I have to go. If I don't, Culus will get suspicious." the big earth dragon told him with a very serious expression.

Voltage sighed tiredly.

"Alright, thanks for informing me." the black dragon said.

Crudelis nodded and turned around to leave.

"Wait." Voltage called quietly.

The big earth dragon looked over his shoulder.

"Be careful." Voltage said, worrying for his new friend's safety.

Crudelis nodded with a small smirk and left without a word.

The black dragon sighed tiredly again and silently went back into his room and locked it behind him. He tiptoed his way to the bed and layed down next to Umbra's sleeping form.

He pulled the blanket over them and went back to sleep.

* * *

Crudelis walked through the front doors and walked back to the place he and Culus were earlier that day. He approached the clearing and saw the waiting ice dragon.

"Ready?" Culus asked.

The big earth dragon nodded and they both took flight, heading for the foreboding mountain. They flew in silence for a long time, neither one of them uttering a sound besides there beating wings. They just quietly flew over the giant mushrooms, then the trees as they entered the Valley of Avalar.

After about two or three hours of continuous flight, Culus started to glide to the ground. Crudelis noticed this and glided down as well. They both landed and turned to face each other.

"We'll rest here for now." Culus said as he sat down.

Crudelis sat down as well and looked up at the stars in the night sky.

'I wonder if there's any other life out there.' he thought to himself.

"The voice has a name you know." Culus stated, breaking the earth dragon's train of thought.

"What is it?" Crudelis asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The Dark Master." Culus answered with a smile.

The earth dragon's eyes widened slightly at the name, recognizing it in an instant.

"He promised that he'd give you, me, and Halu power beyond our wildest dreams. We just need to prove our loyalty and help him return to our world." the ice dragon explained with an evil grin.

Crudelis quickly stood up and stared at his friend.

"I can't let you do that. I'm going back to the Temple and informing the Guardians of this." he warned with a worried expression.

Culus sighed and stood up. He walked right up to the big earth dragon, almost snout to snout with him.

"I'm sorry to hear that… truly." he said with a sad expression.

Crudelis' eyes widened. He slowly looked down to see Culus' tail blade though his chest, puncturing his left lung. He coughed up some blood and started to breath heavily.

While he was struggling to draw breath, he slowly looked up in horror at his former friend's smiling face.

"Goodbye Crudelis." he said in an almost cheery tone.

The ice dragon opened his mouth wide and shot an ice spike though Crudelis' brain, killing him instantly.

Culus pulled his tail blade out, watching as the corpse fell to the ground. He wiped the blood on the corpse and took flight as if nothing even happened.

He continued flying until it was nearly morning. He finally arrived at the mountain and landed on a platform, noticing Halu standing there. He walked up to her with a big grin.

"Hello Culus. Where's Crudelis?" she asked with a confused expression.

"He had some family issues to go take care of." he lied with a smile.

Halu shrugged and they both entered the ruined ape lair. They walked until they reached the throne room. Once they reached it, the wind dragoness turned to look at her mate.

"Remember that thing you promised me if I came here?" she asked with a seductive grin.

"Why yes I do." he smiled with a nod, ready to honor his promise.

Halu's grin widened and she led him to the chains next to the throne. She locked him in place with the various chains and took out various sex toys she's hidden throughout the years.

'I'm going to enjoy this.' she thought with a toothy smile.

Culus smiled and spread himself open.

"Do whatever you want… mistress." he said with a dark look in his eyes.

* * *

Voltage and Umbra woke up at the same time. He smiled at the sight of his mate, but frowned when she didn't smile back.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"I just feel nauseous." she said with droopy eyes.

Voltage got up quickly and grabbed a bucket he always keeps under his closet. He ran over to Umbra and gave it to her. Immediately, she threw up as Voltage rubbed her back affectionately.

"Okay… we're going to the infirmary." Voltage stated as he helped Umbra up.

They slowly walked up to the door and Voltage unlocked it. The steadily walked out of the room and walked to the infirmary. Once they got there, they saw the nurse writing something down. The ice dragoness looked up and saw umbra's state.

"What happened?" she asked as she and Voltage helped Umbra lay down on one of the beds.

"I don't know, we just woke up and she started throwing up." Voltage informed the nurse.

The nurse washed her hands and grabbed some medical supplies and healing crystals.

"Will she be alright?" Voltage asked with worry.

The Nurse smiled warmly and nodded.

"She'll be fine, she probably just has a tummy ache." she said childishly.

* * *

The nurse stepped away from umbra after about half an hour of testing and looked at the two lovebirds with a big smile.

"Well I found out the problem." she said, her smile growing.

"What is wrong with me?" Umbra asked as she held her stomach.

"Why nothing is wrong with you." the ice dragoness told them, getting confused expressions from both.

"Umbra, Voltage… you're going to be parents." the nurse informed them with a huge smile.

Both of their jaws flew open in disbelief. They looked at each other, then at the nurse.

"Are you sure?" Umbra asked with a shaky voice.

The happy nursed nodded in confirmation.

There was a knock at the door and a bunch of dragons walked in. Spyro and the rest of their friends, and even Venenum entered the infirmary and rushed to umbra's side.

"We heard that you two came in here. Is everything alright?" Venenum asked fearfully, seeing umbra on the medical bed.

"I'm fine uncle. Me and Voltage have great news!" Umbra stated with a big smile.

She looked at Voltage, allowing him to give the news. He nodded and looked at everyone's worried expressions.

"I'm going to be a daddy!" he cried happily, feeling tears come to his eyes.

Everyone's worried expressions were replaced by ones of joy and happiness.

The Poison Guardian embraced both Umbra and Voltage and held them close.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Venenum cried with tears of joy.

The two mates and Poison Guardian hugged for awhile, neither one of them wanting to let go.

After an uncertain amount of time, they finally released each other and dried there tears. Venenum turned to look at the students and nurse.

"We should probably give them some time to themselves." the Poison Guardian told them.

They all nodded and left the two mates by themselves. Once everyone left, they looked into each other's eyes.

"We're gonna be parents. Do you think we're ready?" umbra asked with worry.

"You can never be sure with these things, but whatever happens, we'll overcome it together." Voltage said with a soft smile.

They gave each other a quick kiss and looked at her belly. Voltage bent down and leaned in close to her slightly swollen tummy.

"Hi there little one. I'm your daddy." he whispered happily.

Umbra giggled and gently rubbed her belly.

"I love you, Volty." she said with a big smile.

"I love you too, Umbra" Voltage smiled.

They both leaned in closely and kissed each other.

* * *

A day has passed since Umbra's revealed pregnancy. Since then, the two mates have been inseparable. They've spent most of their time in Voltage's room and their friends came to visit them frequently. Spyro and Cynder helped move Umbra's stuff into Voltage's room, making these much more comfortable for her.

At first, Terrador wanted to punish them for mating in the Temple, but all the other Guardians quickly talked him out of it.

Umbra's belly has gotten even more swollen since yesterday morning. This worried Voltage at first, but Volteer explained to him that it doesn't take long at all for a dragon to develop within its mother's womb. Most of the dragon's development happens during the egg stage.

Right now, Voltage and Umbra are lying down in their bed. It is midday and they are simply relaxing. They heard a knock at the door and Voltage got up to answer it.

He walked up to the door and looked though the peephole.

'What are Cynder, Ember, Electra, Petram, and Tumma doing here?' he thought to himself as he unlocked the door.

"Hi! Can we come in? Oh thank you!" Electra shouted happily as the other girls pushed passed him and entered the room.

'Fuck?' he thought to himself.

Ember turned to look at him and gave him a stern look.

"You. Out." she said, pointing at the door.

"What!? Why!?" Voltage asked in disbelief.

"We and Umbra need to have a little girl talk." Cynder said softly.

"Now go on get out!" Petram yelled as she pushed the male out the door and shut the door in his face.

"I just got kicked out of my own room." he stated with a confused expression.

He sighed and started to walk down the hall. He walked aimlessly for awhile until Cyril walked up to him.

"Ah Voltage, there you are. It took some work, but I got some instruments that resemble the ones from your world." the Ice Guardian said rather proudly.

"Aw sweet, let's see them." the teenager said excitedly.

Cyril nodded and led him to the gym. Because of the upcoming graduation party, the gym has been closed and the only ones aloud in are those who are helping set it up.

The two males entered the gym. The gymnasium is covered in multiple colored balloons and other decorations that resemble the elements. What caught Voltage's attention however, was the two guitars, bass guitar, and drum set on the newly added stage.

They walked up to the stage and saw the music players. There are two cheetahs playing the guitars. One is a gray furred female with a white guitar and the other is an orange furred male with a black and red one.

The bass player is a slightly taller than usually mole with brown fur. He's carrying a black bass guitar. Lastly, the creature manning the blue drum set is an albino atlawa.

Instead of amps, there are iron boxes with various dials and tubes in them. Voltage could feel the presence of electricity within them.

"Wow." Voltage said with a small smile.

"That's not all, thanks to Volteer's assistance; we've made them so they sound very similar to the instruments from your world." Cyril boasted with his chest puffed out in pride.

The band took the hint and started playing a slow song they are familiar with. The instruments are in fact electric and fully usable.

"Awesome!" the teenager smiled.

"Now I'll leave the rest to you. Teach them a song and get ready for tomorrow night." Cyril said before leaving to help some volunteers put up some more decorations.

Voltage got up on the stage and looked at his temporary band mates with a serious expression.

"Okay everyone… I'm gonna teach you how to metal." he informed them all.

* * *

As soon as Voltage was booted out, the girls sat around Umbra in a circle.

"Why did you just kick my mate out of his own room." she sighed while face pawing.

"We figured that now would be a good time to have a little girl talk." Ember said with a smile.

Before she could continue, Electra leaned in close to Umbra's belly.

"Hi baby! I know you don't know me, but I promise that once you hatch, we will be great friends!" the electric dragoness greeted happily with a wave.

All the girls, including umbra, giggled at their fiends silly antics.

"What gender do you think it'll be?" Tumma asked once they all calmed down.

"I think it'll be a beautiful dragoness." Ember said dreamily.

" Pff… I think it'll be a tomboy and act like her old man!" Petram announced.

"I think it'll be a handsome boy." Electra told them her thoughts.

"What do you think, Umbra?" Cynder asked curiously.

"I'm not really sure. I'll love him or her either way." the duel dragoness answered as she rubbed her belly with a smile.

'I promise that neither me nor your father will let anything bad happen to you… ever.' she thought to herself.

"So what is the baby going to be exactly? A half Native American-half dragon or something?" Petram asked with a grin.

"I guess that's one way to put it." Umbra laughed.

"I wonder what element the baby will have." Electra thought aloud.

"Maybe it'll be able to use all your powers. Shadow, poison, and blue electricity." Cynder offered.

"That's like a one in a million chance. Still, that'd be really cool." Tumma said with a smile.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Ember asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We've talked a little about it and we agreed on a Native American name. We just don't know which one yet." Umbra answered with a happy smile while rubbing her swollen stomach.

"Aw that's so sweet!" Electra exclaimed.

"Yeah… I just hope we won't miss the party." the duel dragoness thought aloud.

"Don't worry; it usually takes about four to ten days after mating before the egg can be layed. You won't miss seeing Voltage sing." Cynder guarantied.

Umbra gave a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Thanks Cynder." she said warmly.

"Anytime." Cynder said with a nod.

The girls continued to talk about the baby and what they are planning to do with their lives as the day continued on.

* * *

It is now late in the night. Voltage has done all the practicing and preparation he could and is now walking back to his room.

He approached the room to see all the girls, except Umbra, exit his room.

"Just in time lightning rod, we were just about to look for you." Petram smiled.

'Why do they keep giving me stupid nicknames?' he thought to himself as his right eye started to twitch, causing the girls to laugh.

The girls said goodnight and left while trying not to laugh too much. The black dragon shook his head and rolled his eyes. He entered his room and locked it behind him. He turned around to see Umbra laying down on his bed and smiling at him.

"Hi Volty. Sorry that the girls kicked you out." Umbra apologized.

"It's fine, I got a lot of important stuff done." Voltage said as he layed down next to her.

"So what did you do today?" she asked curiously.

"Oh I just stole some things, started a few fires, caused a riot or two." he joked with a goofy smile.

Umbra giggled and playfully punched his fight foreleg.

"Seriously, what did you do?" she asked again.

"You'll see tomorrow." he gave her a toothy smile.

"Aw come on! That's not fair!" she pouted playfully.

"Tough." Voltage said sternly, but couldn't suppress a chuckle.

He pulled the blanket over them and they cuddled closely.

"I can't wait to see our little angel." Umbra said sleepily.

"Me neither." Voltage agreed with a tired smile.

"I love you, Volty." she said as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"I love you too." Voltage said as he softly rocked her and his unborn child to sleep.

His mate fell asleep almost instantly.

'She's so cute when she sleeps.' he thought with a tired smile and small yawn.

He soon fell asleep, anticipating the graduation party tomorrow night.


	15. An End to Hardship

**Here's the next chapter for all you readers. It's a little shorter than I wanted it to be, but I think it get's the point across. Don't worry action lovers; I am planning on bringing in more action in this s story.**

Chapter 15: An End to Hardship

All the students are excited for the party later today. It's the only thing anyone has been talking about. People have also noticed Culus and Crudelis' disappearances, but no one cared enough to report it.

Right now Voltage, Spyro, and Brise are walking around the hallways. Umbra and most of the other girls are having one of their girl talks again. Brise is still upset because his only friends are leaving soon.

"Cheer up, Brise. There are plenty of other dragons your age who will be your friends." Spyro comforted.

"But… I'm just a weak hatchling. No one's gonna want to be friends with me." the little wind dragon thought sadly.

"Are you kidding me? Not only did you personally meet the realm's saviors, you also befriended them. I bet that once we're gone, the ladies will be all over you!" Voltage praised.

Brise smiled and brought his head up.

"You really think so?" he asked.

"I'm positive." The black dragon nodded.

"Thanks Voltage. You always know what to say." Brise exclaimed happily.

They continued walking until they reached Pelko's dorm room. Voltage calmly walked up to the door and cleared his throat.

"Open the door or I'll hurt you!" he yelled as he banged on the door with his fist.

"WAIT A SECOND YOU DICK!" they heard the fear dragon's voice.

They heard footsteps from the other end and the door slowly opened, revealing the fear dragon.

"Yes." he said surprisingly calm.

"The party's gonna start soon. We're rounding everyone up." Spyro explained.

The fear dragon looked out the open window and saw the setting sun.

"Oh alright. Lead the way." he smiled.

They all walked together to Flame's room. Before Voltage had a chance to, Spyro quickly knocked on the door.

Flame opened the door with Ember behind him, who is wearing a crimson cape. All the girl students thought it would be a good idea to wear a cape that is the same color as their mate or partner.

The two mates smiled at the sight of their friends.

"Hey guys. You picking everyone up?" Flame asked.

"Yep. You ready?" Pelko confirmed.

"Sure are. Let's go!" Ember exclaimed as her mate shut the door behind them.

The group walked down the hall and to their last stop, Voltage's room.

"So what song are you going to sing?" Pelko asked the electric breather.

"It's a surprise." he grinned.

'I wonder if they'll let me wear corpse paint.' he thought to himself with a chuckle.

They approached his door and Flame knocked.

"Why are we knocking when this is my room?" the black dragon asked with a frown.

"It's impolite to barge in on girls." Flame answered with a grin.

"I'm gonna cut you." Voltage promised with a glare.

Before the fire dragon could respond, the door opened. Cynder stood at the door frame, donning a violet cape.

"Is it time to go already?" the black dragoness questioned.

"Yep! You girls ready?" Pelko asked.

Cynder nodded and walked out with the other girls. Tumma is wearing a dark green cape, Petram is donning a black cape, and Umbra is wearing a black cape with deep blue lining as well as her feather. The only dragoness not wearing a cape is Electra, but she's wearing a lot of pretty jewelry.

Umbra stood by Voltage's side and they nuzzled each other.

"Is everyone ready?" Spyro asked the group.

Everyone nodded and they walked down the hall. After a short while, they entered the gym. The walls are covered with multiple colored balloons. There are special candles on the ceiling that glow different colors, and there are a bunch of tables with snacks. The band from yesterday is on the stage, but they aren't using the electric equipment right now. They're simply playing slow songs.

"Wow, the Guardians really out done themselves." Ember smiled, receiving nods from the others.

Voltage was looking through all the snacks and beverages until he spotted something remarkable.

'Corn dogs…'he thought, feeling his mouth begin to salivate.

He looked to his right to see Pelko looking at the corn dogs as well. They both looked into each other's eyes, then back at the corn dogs. They immediately charged towards the desired food while trying to push each other out of the way.

Voltage managed to shove Pelko to the ground, but the fear dragon managed to trip him with his tail. They commenced to claw and punch each other while trying to desperately get to the corn dogs.

"First I'm gonna eat these corn dogs in front of you, then I'm gonna fart in your face!" Pelko declared amongst the skirmish.

"You're not gonna get the chance, bitch-boy!" Voltage growled as he punched the fear dragon in the stomach and dove towards the snack table, only to be tackled by Pelko.

"Should we stop them?" Umbra asked, but didn't seem to care either way.

"It's fun to watch." Flame smiled, receiving a playful slap from Ember.

Everyone in the gym, including the Guardians, watched the fight, but no one decided to interfere. Eventually, Pelko managed to get to the food table and bit one of the corn dogs.

"I won! Now sit still so I can fart on you!" Pelko announced as he pinned Voltage down.

Before Pelko had a chance to do the dirty, Voltage grabbed him by the shoulders and spinned them both around. The fight ended when Voltage was on top of Pelko and held him in a headlock.

"My grandpa taught me that." Voltage panted with a growl.

"Okay okay! I give!"Pelko shouted as he struggled to breathe.

Voltage released the fear dragon and they both stood up. The two dragons walked up to the food table and started to share the corn dogs.

"Well that fight was pointless." Petram stated dully.

The two dragons returned to the group while carrying a bunch of corn dogs. Voltage walked up to Umbra and offered her a corn dog.

"Thank you." she smiled as she accepted the snack and took a bite out of it.

Voltage nodded and happily bit into one of his own corn dogs.

"You two really like corn dogs." Tumma observed.

"I was about to join the fight to actually." Spyro admitted with his head down in embarrassment.

Pelko smiled and offered the purple dragon a corn dog, which he took with a grateful smile. A few seconds passed and everyone in the group had a corn dog, each enjoying the delicacy they have been given.

As they were talking, more and more students entered the gym. It soon got very crowded and there were many students dancing on the dance floor. Cyril walked up to the group and tapped Voltage on the shoulder with his talon.

"You're up soon. You should probably get ready." The Ice Guardian told him.

Voltage nodded and kissed Umbra on the cheek.

"Wish me luck!" he called as he ran up to the stage.

One of the band members set up a small stand with a yellow crystal on the top. The crystal increases the sound waves of the closest source of sound, amplifying one's voice when sung into.

Voltage jumped up to the stage and approached the crystal microphone.

'Now or never.' he thought slightly nervous, but was comforted by his friends' smiles and supporting expressions.

Voltage cleared his throat and leaned in close to the crystal.

"Alright everyone, I'm gonna sing a song for you all! But before I can start, I need you all to get your limbs moving!" he shouted, getting everyone's attention.

"Now I need everyone to put there middle talon in the air!" he yelled as he raised his middle talon for all to see.

The students seemed to be hesitant.

"I SAID PUT YOUR MIDDLE FUCKIN TALONS IN THE AIR!" Voltage screamed loudly.

All the students immediately raised their middle talons. Some of them seemed to be getting exited.

"Now… repeat after me! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Voltage chanted while waving his raised for paw forward and back again.

The student repeated after him and did the same motion. The chanting continued until Voltage screamed into the mic again.

"This song is called Skeksis, by a band called Strapping Young Lad!" he shouted into the yellow crystal that cast his face in a yellow light.

The music started to play at a fast rhythm, signaling the start of the song.

**GGRRRAAA**

**I CONTROL AN AWKWARD SOUL**

**AND MY LINES**

**ARE AUTOMATIC, AUTOMATICALLY DRAWN!**

**REALIZING A MULTIVERSE IN JUST ONE THING**

**AND THEN I'M AUTOMATIC, AUTOMATICALLY GONE!**

…**.**

**WRITING DOWN MY IMFINITY**

**WRITING FOR ALL ETERNITY**

…**.**

**COLORS RELATE TO NUMBERS RELATE TO SOUND**

…**RELATES TO FORM RELATE TO WAR RELATE TO SEX**

**RELATE TO HEALING**

**RELATES TO ALL GOD VI-BRA-TION!**

…**.**

**FORMULA!**

…**.**

**WHAAAAAAOW!**

…**.**

**I'D LIKE TO TAKE IT EASY**

…**I'D LIKE TO THINK A TRY**

**I'D LIKE TO THINK FOREVER…**

**I WOULD NOT QUESTION WHY!?**

**I'D LIKE TO SAY I'M SORRY,**

**I DO NOT KNOW THE WORDS**

**ALL I CAN SAY RIGHT NOW IS**

**EVERYTHING HAPPENS WHEN NO ONE'S AROUND!**

…**.**

**WRITING DOWN MY INFINITY**

**WRITING FOR ALL ETERNITY**

**ELIMINATE INNER PARENTHESIS,**

**NOW COMBINE THE LIKE TERMS REMEMBERING TO WATCH NEGATIVE SIGNS**

**I'M RIGHT HERE FORWARD!**

**INCRIMINATE, FALL DOWN, HIDE SOFT; INNER TERMINATED!**

**OM! OM! OM!**

**BE CAREFUL WITH POLYNORMAL COLORS…**

**COLORS…**

**THERE CAN BE AN ANSWER**

**WE CAN NEVER FACTOR OM!**

…**.**

**AND I KNOW YOU'VE FOUND YOU PAIN…**

**AND IT'S THE LAST THING YOU'LL EVER DO**

…**AND YOU'VE ONLY GOT YOU TO THINK!**

…**.**

…**OOO I CONTOL THIS AWKWARD SOUL…**

**IN MY TIME…**

**AND I'M AUTOMATIC, AUTOMATICALLY GOD!**

…**.**

**AUGH!**

…**.**

**FIGHT!**

**FUCKING FIGHT!**

**FIGHT!**

**FIGHT!**

**FIGHT!**

**FIGHT!**

**FIIIIIIGHT!**

The song ended and all the students and even some of the Guardians started to cheer loudly. Voltage smiled happily and rose his wings up.

"You guys were fucking awesome! GOODNIGHT!" he yelled one last time before jumping off the stage and running up to his friends.

The band went back to playing slow songs, but planned on playing faster songs like that later.

"Volty! That was awesome!" Umbra shouted as she held Voltage in an embrace.

Voltage's smile widened and he held her back.

* * *

Culus and Halu are firing their elements at wooden dummies. Malefor has been training them since morning. They've both gotten much better at their respective elements. Culus' ice breath has gone from bright blue to navy blue. Halu's wind has a darker tint to it as well. They've also noticed their scales have gotten much darker.

"That is enough training for now. You are both ready to serve me." Malefor's voice announced.

Culus and Halu stopped firing and stood at attention.

"What do you wish of us, master?" Culus asked.

"In order for me to return, I require the life of a dragon. You are to return to the Temple and bring me a sacrifice." Malefor instructed t hem.

"Do you want us to get Voltage?" the dark ice dragon asked.

"No. Neither of you are nowhere near ready to battle Voltage, Spyro, or Cynder. The same goes for the Guardians. You may abduct anyone else." Malefor explained.

"It will be done, master." Halu said as they both bowed.

"Good. Now go!" Malefor commanded.

The two dark dragons nodded and left. They took flight once they were outside.

* * *

It is late into the night at the party. Most of the group left to get some sleep. The only ones of the group left are Voltage, Umbra, Spyro, and Cynder. Voltage went up to sing some other songs, but throughout most of the night, he's been spending time with Umbra.

"It's getting a little late." Cynder pointed out after she yawned tiredly.

"Yeah I'm getting tired to. We'll see you two tomorrow morning." Spyro said as he and Cynder left the gym to get some sleep.

"Me and the baby are starting to get tired too." Umbra said as she gently rubbed her swollen belly.

"So am I. Let's go back to my room." Voltage agreed.

They both walked out of the noisy gym and entered the boys' dorms. They walked until they reached Voltage's dorm.

He unlocked the door and held it open for her with a slight bow.

Umbra giggled and walked into the room, followed by a grinning Voltage. Umbra took her cape and feather off and placed it on the desk. She walked up to their bed and layed down, motioning for Voltage to lay down next to her.

Voltage smiled and obeyed. He pulled the warm blanket over them and cuddled close to her.

"Volty… are we going to be good parents?" Umbra asked suddenly.

The black dragon looked down at his mate and kissed the tip of her nose.

"We're going to be great parents. Nothing bad will happen to them, I promise." he guaranteed as the puffed out his chest.

Umbra giggled and held him closer for warmth.

"You're cute when you giggle." Voltage pointed out with a toothy smile.

She blushed with an embarrassed smile and rested her head under his chin.

"Goodnight, Volty." Umbra said already half asleep.

"Goodnight, sweetie." Voltage replied as he shut his eyes.

They both fell asleep in each other's embrace.

* * *

Isaac's dad is sitting on his computer chair in a small apartment. He is wearing gray sweat pants, white socks, and a sleeveless Motorhead shirt.

Ever since his son's disappearance, things went down the drain. His wife has been extra nasty to him and his other son has all, but ignored everyone. He divorced his unstable wife and rented an apartment in Boston.

He's sitting in his living room with a beer bottle in his hand. He's been thinking about that night, the night of his second born son's disappearance. He remembers his son's screams and calls for help, and the strange purple light.

He sighed heavily and pulled open the door on the computer desk. After searching for a little bit, he slowly pulled out a Beretta 92 pistol. He put down the beer bottle and reached into the drawer again with his left hand.

He pulled out a 9x21 mm cartridge and inserted it into the pistol's magazine well. He tapped the magazine in with his palm to secure it in place. He placed his freehand over the gun's slide, pulled it back, and released it. The gun clicked, ready to fire with a squeeze of the trigger.

He sighed again and looked out the window. It is raining outside in the city. Everyone is rushing to get indoors and some of the kids are happily playing in the rain. No one was aware of the event about to take place.

**BOOM!**


	16. One Man Army

**Got a new chapter for all you readers out there. Once again I'd like to thank all you reviewers for reviewing my stories, your advice and opinions really shape these stories.**

Chapter 16: One Man Army

Umbra woke up to the sounds of footsteps outside her door. Being the curious dragoness she is, she quietly got out of bed without stirring Voltage. She silently tiptoed her way to the door and looked at her mate to make sure he was still asleep. Satisfied that he wouldn't wake up, she looked into the peephole, but saw only darkness.

She was about to go back to bed, but she heard more footsteps.

'Who is making all that noise?' she questioned in her head with an annoyed frown.

Umbra quietly unlocked the door and stepped out into the dark hall.

"Hello. Is anyone out there?" she called in a whisper.

"I am." Culus answered from behind her.

She quickly turned around, but was grabbed from behind by Halu. She screamed for help, but Culus shoved something in her mouth and tied her snout shut.

* * *

Voltage was sleeping peacefully until he heard a loud noise.

"VOLTAGE, HELP!" a female voice cried before a gagging noise was heard.

His eyes shot open and he immediately jumped to his feet and looked around. He heard Umbra's cry coming from outside the room. He sprinted to the door and loudly burst his way through the door, nearly knocking it off its hinges.

"Umbra!" he shouted as he looked around.

"MMMHHMMM!" he heard her gagged cry down the hall.

He looked to his left and saw Halu and Culus dragging his tied up mate passed a corner. With a horrified gasp, he charged towards them. He turned the corner, but saw them leap out of an open window on the other side of the hall and take flight.

"No." he whispered as he sprinted to the window.

"UMBRA! HANG ON I'M COMING!" he shouted as he approached the open window.

He stopped at the windowsill when he noticed that they were already out of sight. He heard a bunch of footsteps and turned around. All of his friends and the Guardians are looking at him with worried expressions.

"What happened?" Terrador boomed.

Instead of answering, Voltage began to breathe heavily and shake. He crouched down on the spot and grabbed his head with his shaking forepaws.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed very loudly with anguish.

Pelko ran up to him and placed his wings on each of his friend's shoulders.

"What happened? Where is Umbra?" the fear dragon asked worriedly.

"They took her! Halu, Culus… those fucking bastards took her!" Voltage yelled.

Everyone gave each other worried glances, then returned their gazes to the grieving dragon.

"Don't worry, we'll look for her in the morning and put those two to justice." Tavilla promised.

Voltage pushed Pelko off of him and stormed to the window again.

"Where are you going?" Spyro asked as he ran up to his enraged friend.

"I'm going to find Umbra and my baby at the Mountain of Malefor." Voltage growled.

"But you can't just go out there at night by yourself." the purple dragon reasoned as he turned his friend to face him.

'WATCH ME!" he screamed in Spyro's face as he shook with rage and anger.

He immediately turned around and took flight, flying as fast as he could towards the evil and foreboding mountain.

Spyro was about to fly after him, but Tenebris stopped him.

"It's too dangerous to go out there at night. We'll search for them in the morning, I promise." the Shadow Guardian said with a stern nod.

"…Okay." the purple dragon said with a heavy sigh.

They all looked at Voltage flying in the distance. All of them are worried for both there safety.

"May the Ancestors watch over you." Vex prayed with her head bowed.

"May they watch over us all." Tavilla finished.

They all returned to their rooms, wanting to get plenty of sleep for the search party tomorrow.

* * *

Voltage was flying as fast as his wings would allow, letting his rage fuel his muscles. He thought about the various ways he would kill Culus and Halu.

"Go ahead and let them try me for murder, nothing will stop me from killing them! Not the law, or order, not even honor will stop me!" he screamed to himself.

He remembered that Crudelis told him about the Mountain of Malefor and believed that they would be there. He kept flying for hours on end. The giant mushrooms were soon replaced by trees.

"If you so much as breathe on her, I'll ripe your spines out and slice your throats open with them!" he growled to the sky, not caring who heard him.

All of a sudden he got very sleepy and woozy. He started to have trouble keeping his eyes open.

'Not now!' he screamed in his head.

His mental pleas were in vain for he lost consciousness and fell into an open clearing.

* * *

The first thing he registered was the smooth marble floor. He then felt a sense of peace, but even that didn't extinguish his anger.

Voltage opened his eyes and looked around. He is in some sort of library with a large hourglass in the center. He jumped to his feet and looked around with a heavy frown.

"Hello young dragon. It's good to finally meet you." a voice said from behind him.

He quickly spun around in place. Not six feet away is the blue scaled Ignitus, the former Fire Guardian and current Chronicler. Voltage felt himself shake with anger again.

"Why did you bring me here!? I need to save umbra!" he shouted angrily.

"You need to stay calm, young dragon." Ignitus scolded with a disapproving look.

"FUCK CALM!" the black dragon snarled.

The Chronicler sighed and shook his head.

"You still have a lot to learn. Come." he said, motioning for Voltage to follow him.

"Fuck you! Let me wake up so I can save my mate!" the teenager yelled.

"You can't save her if you over exert yourself. If you rely too heavily on your anger, things will not turn out in you favor." Ignitus warned.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENES TO ME!" Voltage screamed.

The blue dragon sighed again and walked up to the young adult.

"A hero doesn't let his emotions get to him. A hero thinks clearly and rationally." Ignitus explained calmly.

"Did I say that I was a friggin' hero?! HUH!?" Voltage snarled angrily.

"You will not be able to help her either way without the information I must tell you." the Chronicler said sternly.

Voltage growled in his throat, but didn't say anything. A large book slowly and gracefully floated in front of him. It magically opened to a page with a picture of a purple crystal.

"Do you recognize this crystal?" Ignitus asked softly while resting a paw on Voltage's shoulder.

"Yes. It's the crystal that brought me here." the teenager said, still very pissed about the recent events.

"Not much is known about this crystal. The only thing I know about it is that it, for lack of a better word, chooses someone to bring to another world." the blue dragon explained.

"Are you saying it's alive?" Voltage asked skeptically.

"In a way, yes. I'm not sure if it chooses people at random or if it has certain individuals in mind, but it could be very dangerous. I think…" Ignitus started.

"Is Malefor trying to get it?" the electric dragon interrupted rudely.

"As far as I know, he doesn't even know it exists." the Chronicler answered.

"Then why are you telling me this?!" the teenager demanded.

"Because it might bring others from your world or even creatures from this one into your world." Ignitus said calmly.

"Goddammit, I don't have time for this! Just cut the riddle bullshit and let me save my mate!" Voltage screamed.

Ignitus sighed heavily, wanting to tell him more.

"Very well, but I need to tell you one more thing before you depart." he said with a heavy sigh.

Voltage nodded reluctantly, wishing to get this over with.

"Your father… has done something most traumatic in you world…" the chronicler started.

"What!? What's wrong with my dad!?" the teenager asked worriedly.

"Your father… murdered himself last night. I'm so sorry." Ignitus said softly.

Voltage felt tears come to his eyes and he shut them tight while trembling.

"Just let me wake up." he whispered.

Ignitus nodded slowly. The room started to glow brightly, and it became harder to see.

"May the Ancestors be with you, Voltage." Ignitus prayed.

"I don't need religion to help me. It never did before." the black dragon growled before waking up.

* * *

Culus and Halu are flying through the air side by side. They are both carrying Umbra as they are flying to the Mountain of Malefor.

Umbra's legs and tail are tied together, and her wings have been tied securely to her body. A small dark crystal was shoved into her mouth during her kidnapping and her snout is tied shut. Because of the dark crystal, she can't use her shadow and poison elements to escape.

They approached the mountain and landed on one of the platforms. The two dark dragons dragged Umbra into the ruins and into the throne room. In the corner of the room is a towering dark crystal.

'It smells like sex in here.' Umbra thought with disgust as she was being dragged.

Culus positioned Umbra against the crystal while Halu locked her in place with the chains. Her forelegs are chained above her head and her hind legs are securely locked to the floor. Her tail and wings have been partially wrapped around the crustal and locked on the other side. Lastly, her neck has been locked in place so that she is forced to lean her head against the crystal.

Halu untied Umbra's mouth and pulled out the smaller crystal.

"What do you want from me?!" Umbra cried angrily, earning a chuckle from both her captors.

"We require you to bring back The Dark Master." Culus grinned evilly.

'Did he just say The Dark Master?' she thought with a worried expression.

Halu smiled and leaned towards the bound dragoness. She started poking, feeling, and even licking her swollen belly with fascination.

"Look here, Culus. Someone's been whoring around." the dark wind dragoness laughed.

Umbra tried to wiggle herself away, but the chains prevented her from doing so.

"If you're going to be a whore, the least you can do is make sure the guy's wearing a condom." Culus mocked with a grin, starting to poke her belly as well.

"Please stop." Umbra begged with tears in her eyes.

The two dark dragons laughed at her misery and Halu even slapped her across the face with a loud **smack**.

"I suppose we should get this over with." Culus said as he raised his tail blade to stab her heart.

"Not yet! I want her egg!" Malefor's voice boomed, causing the three dragons to flinch.

"Why, if I may ask?" the dark ice dragon asked curiously.

"I want her child to serve me." Malefor said sternly, receiving more sobs from Umbra.

"She will probably lay the egg as soon as tomorrow night. Once the eggs are layed, she is to be sacrificed. Until then, you can do whatever you want with her, just don't endanger the egg." Malefor finished.

Culus and Halu nodded then smiled at Umbra.

"So your belly and pussy are off limits, but we can still do other things to you." Halu smiled wickedly.

'Please hurry, Volty!' Umbra thought with a whimper as her captors approached her again with horrible smiles.

* * *

Voltage's eyes bolted open, but then squinted into an angry scowl. He jumped to his feet and got ready to take off, but he heard a branch snap in the bushes.

Three poorly armed grumblins jumped out of the bushes and adopted combat stances. One is carrying a hammer, another a spear, and the last has a club.

"You should have brought body bags." Voltage growled as electricity surged throughout his body.

One of the grumblins charged forward with its spear pointed at the lone dragon. Voltage used his left forepaw to swat the spear away and his right forepaw to punch the creature's throat. He finished it off by slicing its neck open with the serrated end of his tail blade.

The other two grumblins charged in unison, but Voltage stunned them both with an electric blast in the shape of a cone.

He tackled the hammer wielding grumbling and proceeded to slowly dig into its eyes with a talon from both of his forepaws. The grumblin died once his talons reached its brain.

The club wielding grumblin recovered from its paralysis and tried to hit Voltage with its weapon, but the angered dragon whipped around and head butted it with his horns. He used the serrated end of his four horns by sawing into the screaming grumblin. It fell dead once his horns cut into its repertory system.

Voltage fell on his hunches and panted, trying to regain his breathe. He slowly looked around the clearing, spotting the grumblins' corpses, but he saw something that made him gasp.

He stood up and ran to the corpse of a dragon. Once he reached it, he recognized the body immediately. Crudelis layed there with a stab wound on his chest and dry ice embodied in his skull.

Voltage's face wrinkled in hurt and gently closed the earth dragon's eyes. He slowly stood up and looked at his friend's corpse.

"You were always a fucking bastard, Crudelis." he said mournfully.

The black dragon's face turned into an enraged scowl and he took flight, heading to the Mountain of Malefor.

"Someone's gonna die today." Voltage growled as he flew to the mountain in the distance.

* * *

The search party woke up early. Spyro, Cynder, Pelko, Flame, Ember, and Electra volunteered to search. Brise also volunteered, but the Guardians wouldn't allow him because of his age. Most of the Guardians need to stay at the Temple, but Venenum is leading the search party.

"Is everyone ready?" the Poison Guardian asked everyone.

"We're all ready to go." Spyro answered with a nod.

"Alright, everyone follow me." The poison dragon instructed.

Venenum took flight, followed by the volunteers, and went in the direction Voltage went last night.

'Please be okay, Umbra. Please…' Venenum thought desperately as they all flew to the Mountain of Malefor.

* * *

Umbra stood there, chained to the dark crystal and panting heavily. Culus and Halu tried to make the torture sexual, but Malefor forbid it when they tried. They resorted to slapping and hitting her face instead. Every time they hit her, they called her a whore, a bitch, or a pig, and many other sexual insults and names. Her cheeks were burning red from there abuse.

After what seemed like hours, they finally stopped. They both stared into her tear filled eyes.

"Let's give the bitch some time to think about what she's learned." Culus laughed.

"Yeah, let the pig cry in her filth." Halu agreed.

Halu slapped Umbra's face one more time before the two dark dragons walked out of the room. Umbra simply stood there, crying to her heart's content.

"Wa… why is this h… happening to me? What did I do wro… wrong?" she sobbed.

After a few minutes of constant sobbing, she eventually cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Umbra woke up to the sound of strange machinery and men talking. She took notice that she was lying on some sort of bed instead of the damned crystal, and that there is a breeze in the air.

"Is… is she alive?" one of the voices asked.

"Yes she is, I think she's waking up now in fact." a smooth voice answered.

Umbra opened her eyes to see a bunch of humans looking down at her. They are wearing greenish brown uniforms and metal helmets. They are also carrying strange wood and metal sticks.

"Where am I?" Umbra asked fearfully, never seeing humans outside of the Pool of Visions before.

"You're in a vision. The same visions your mate has been having. This place is called Normandy, France." the human with the smooth voice answered calmly.

Umbra looked at this human more closely. He is wearing the uniform the others are wearing, but his skin is much tanner and the hair she can see is very dark brown. He is carrying a big metal box thing on his back and has a wooden and stone axe with a feather strapped to his belt. She squinted to see his shadowed eyes and noticed that they were brown like her lover's.

"Who are you?" she asked more confidently.

The human smiled warmly and gave her a military salute.

"My name is Privet Dylan Bedage. I'm your mate's grandfather." he answered.

'He's that soldier Volty was telling me about!' she thought with wide eyes.

"Can you walk?" Dylan asked.

Umbra nodded and got up with an African American soldier's help. She thanked the kind soldier and walked to Dylan's side. The top of her head just barely reaches his nose.

The Code Talker led her down the beach where he and Isaac usually talk. Once they were about half way down the beach, they stopped and faced each other.

"Why am I here?" Umbra asked finally.

"I figured you'd want a break from the shitty position you're in… back in the real world right now." Dylan answered with a small sigh.

Umbra smiled and nuzzled his arm.

"Thank you." she said happily.

"No problem." the soldier said as he rested his hand on her shoulder.

They sat down on the sand and Dylan started explaining what World War II was and why it was fought. He was surprised by her curiosity, but was happy to answer her questions. He told her about Adolf Hitler, the Nazis, the concentration camps, D-Day, the invasion of Russia, and his job as a Code Talker. He even told her about the Pacific Theater and how the marines down there were fighting the Japanese and their suicide bombers.

She was amazed by the information she just learned. D-Day, the Warsaw Uprising, the Battle for Moscow, all of it intrigued her greatly. She was told about guns and how they worked. Dylan even let her shoot his rifle for a little while. She was surprised by the loud noise it made, but she got used to and even had fun shooting it as Dylan kept it steady for her.

For the first time since she was kidnapped, she felt strong, like nothing could stop her. Hours passed in the vision, but mere minutes passed in the real world. Finally, Dylan sighed and put away his M1 Garand.

"I hate to say it, but I can't keep you here much longer. Your captors are about to check on you and I don't think you want them to wake you up." Dylan explained sorrowfully.

Umbra sighed sadly and looked at the war torn beach and the battleships in the water.

"Hey cheer up, my grandson is coming to rescue you." the Code Talker comforted.

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"You bet. He's been searching for you nearly nonstop since you were taken, and if he's anything like me, nothing will stop him from protecting you." Dylan smiled warmly.

Umbra smiled thankfully and hugged the soldier with her wings as the area began to glow brightly.

"Thank you, Dylan… for everything." she thanked happily.

"Heh heh, no problem." Dylan chuckled as he held her back before the vision ended.


	17. I am Death

**Here's another chapter for you readers, and this one has a big fight! Believe it or not, we're actually nearing the end of this story. Don't be sad though, this story has been way too successful to leave as one single story. That's right, I'm already thinking about a sequel. I'll go inot more details about them in the next chapter.**

Chapter 17: I am Death

It is a rainy morning in Boston, Massachusetts. There are two police cruisers parked outside of an apartment building.

A police officer steps out of one of the cruisers and looks at the building. He is an African American officer and the chief of police. He is well built and has a bald head. He has a small goatee and a wrinkled face for someone so young.

He calmly walks into the building and into the lobby. He sees another officer speaking with the land lord and walks up to them.

"Good morning sir, my name is Officer Evan Rinfold. I'm here about the suicide last night." Officer Rinfold greeted professionally.

The land lord just nodded glumly.

"Can you tell me what time you heard the gunshot?" the chief of police questioned with his arms crossed.

"I'd say about eight or nine. Somewhere around that area." the land owner answered glumly.

"Okay. Which room did the victim stay at?" Officer Rinfold asked.

"201." the land lord stated.

Officer Rinfold nodded and walked to the staircase. He climbed up the stairs until he reached the second floor. It didn't take him long to find room 201, especially with lone police officer standing outside the door. They both nodded and the officer opened the door for him.

The chief and the officer entered the apartment and immediately found the corpse of the middle aged man.

"Jesus Christ." the officer said quietly in shock.

The chief silently walked up to the corpse and looked at its bloodied face. There is a bullet wound on the side of the corpse's head and the gun is still being held in a death grip.

"I knew this man… he and I used to be best friends. His name is Lawrence Bedage. His son went missing a few months ago… and he's been depressed ever since. I tried looking for his son, but I could never find the poor kid. I tried to cheer him up by hanging out with him… buying him a couple beers, but I guess that wasn't enough." Officer Rinfold said sadly with regret.

"Fuck…" the officer whispered.

The chief didn't respond. He just looked at Isaac's dad in sorrow.

"I'm so sorry, Lawrence. I'm sorry I failed you." he whispered as he gently closed the corpse's eyes.

* * *

Venenum led the search party over the valley of Avalar. They've been flying for a few hours, anxious to find there two friends. They began to fly over a small clearing.

"Wait! I see something down there!" Cynder called out.

Venenum nodded and lead the group down to the clearing. They easily landed and looked around. They found the already decomposing bodies of three grublins. Venenum bent down to examine one of the rotting corpses.

"These are stab and saw wounds in this guy. I also see signs of electrocution. Enough to stun a bear." the Poison Guardian observed with a frown.

"Seems like Voltage rested here, but was attacked." Electra hypothesized.

"And they lost." Pelko finished.

"I'd hate to be these guys." Cynder said as she looked at the bloody corpses.

"Guys, over here!" they heard Ember's horrified cry.

Everyone immediately ran over to her location and saw Crudelis' corpse.

"Did Voltage do this?!" Flame asked worriedly.

"No. That's a spike from an ice user. My guess is that Crudelis didn't like what Culus was doing and was killed for it." Venenum said sadly.

"Why hasn't the ice melted yet?" Tumma asked.

"Because it's dry ice. It's not melting anytime soon." Spyro answered.

The poison Guardian turned to the volunteers.

"One or two of you needs to go back to the Temple and report this." he told them all.

"I'll go and tell them." Petram volunteered.

"I'll go with her." Tumma said.

"Alright, hurry back to the Temple and tell them what happened and what we hypothesize." Venenum ordered.

The two dragonesses nodded and took flight to the Temple. The rest of the Volunteers looked at the Poison Guardian again.

"What do we do now?" Spyro questioned.

"We go to the Mountain of Malefor. If Culus and Halu are willing to kill, then we need to get there now." Venenum instructed them, putting emphasis on "now."

The group nodded and took flight, flying with determination to save their close friends.

'Please let my niece be okay…' Venenum thought with a tear in his eye.

* * *

Umbra woke up chained to the dark crystal. At first she was confused, but she quickly remembered her predicament and her vision.

'I just talked to Volty's grandfather.' she thought with a small smile.

Her smile faded when she saw Culus and Halu enter the throne room. They both walked up to her with cheeky smiles.

"So slut, have you thought about what we've taught you?" Halu asked cheerfully.

"Fuck you." Umbra growled.

"Gotten feisty since our last session." Culus observed with a grin.

Halu walked right up to the bound dragoness' face.

You really shouldn't talk to your betters that way." the dark wind dragoness cooed.

"I'll say whatever I want to say!" the black dragoness yelled in defiance, gaining more confidence because of the vision.

"You must really want to die." Halu chuckled as she patted the bound dragoness' head like an animal.

"You can't kill me because if you do, then you'll anger your precious master." Umbra countered as she tried to move her head away, but couldn't because of the chains.

"When we do kill you, we can drag your death out so it's even more painful and torturous." Halu shot back, losing her smile.

"Go ahead and try it, bitch." the bound dragoness growled.

To the two dragoness' surprise, Culus laughed. Halu stepped back and they both looked at him questionably. Once he stopped laughing, he looked at Umbra with a big smile.

"For a girl, you've got balls. Most other people would've been crying and begging right now. I almost feel bad that we have to kill you." the evil ice dragon chuckled.

He walked up to Umbra's face and looked her in the eyes.

"Tell you what, after you lay your egg, I'll let you suck by dick for a few hours before you die." he offered with a grin.

Umbra was so appalled by his crude offer that she forgot about the dark crystal that was draining her mana. She attempted to spit poison in his face, but ended up forming an awkward O shape with her mouth. Culus laughed loudly again.

"Since you're doing that motion with your mouth, I assume you accept my offer!" he said after he calmed down enough to speak.

Umbra's cheeks flushed with embarrassment and she looked at Culus with hate. She wanted to tell them that they'd be sorry when Voltage arrived, but she didn't want them to be prepared for his arrival. Instead, she just looked at them angrily as they smiled at her.

"You know, you should learn how to please a woman too." Halu said, forming a bunch of ideas in her head.

They began telling her what they were planning for her after she layed her egg. She refused to give them the satisfaction that she was scared, although she couldn't help, but shudder at some of the things they said.

'You better hope that Volty kills you before he frees me, because if he does, I'll force my poison down your throats.' she thought as they told her there plans and ghastly fantasies.

'Voltage is approaching the mountain!' they head Malefor's voice.

"What!? How did he find us?!" Culus asked with a shocked expression.

'It doesn't matter; just stall him until the egg is layed!' Malefor boomed.

The two evil dragons nodded and faced each other.

"I'll stay here with the sacrifice, you keep Voltage busy." Culus ordered seriously.

Halu nodded and ran out the door. Culus whipped his head around to look at Umbra.

"You better lay that damned egg soon." he growled to the bound dragoness.

Umbra didn't even flinch at his attempt to scare her.

* * *

Voltage has been flying for a long time. He hasn't stopped since his fight with the three grumblins. He heard Nigawes Ta's voice tell him to calm down a few times, but he ignored her. He just kept flying with rage in his eyes.

With each passing moment, he noticed the mountain get bigger and bigger.

"I'm gonna tear you fucks apart." he promised under his breath as he slowly approached the foreboding landscape.

He saw a platform he could land on, but he saw Halu walk out of the door and onto the platform. He landed on the platform and gave the wind dragoness a death glare.

"WHERE'S UMBRA!? WHERE'S MY BABY!?" he screamed with all his might.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Halu said innocently.

"Don't lie to me! Let her go!" he ordered loudly as he took a few menacing steps forward.

Halu shook her head and made a tsking noise.

"We can't let her go, Voltage. We need to sacrifice her for The Dark Master to return… and your baby will be his newest puppet." the dark wind dragoness chuckled as if it wasn't a big deal.

Voltage shook with rage and growled loudly. His growls became distorted with electricity as he formed blue lighting around his horns, claws, and tail blade. His eyes began to glow a bright blue and electricity would zap out of them now and then.

He screamed an electronic battle cry as he charged towards the wind dragoness. Just when he was about to tackle her, she used her element to quickly fly out of harm's way. She landed on the other side of the platform and gave Voltage a mocking smirk.

He growled in frustration and shot a few lightning bolts at her. She easily dodged them and blew a dark gust of wind at him, blowing him to the very edge of the platform.

Voltage silently stood up and cracked his neck in preparation.

"Oooh look at the big scary dragon." Halu mocked with another chuckle.

He was about to charge forward again, but he remembered something.

'My dark self used electricity to speed itself up. Maybe I can do the same thing.' he thought to himself.

He formed blue electricity around his legs and took a deep breath, remembering how much energy this attack uses. He charged forward and within milliseconds, he was right in Halu's face.

She gasped in shock moments before Voltage clawed her face with his electrically charged talons, leaving three long lacerations across her face. She screamed and held her face in pain.

Before she could retaliate, he stabbed her stomach with his knife-like tail blade. He slowly dragged the blade out, allowing the serrated end to do even more damage.

She screamed again, but pushed him away from her with a gust of wind from her maw. He landed near the center of the platform with a loud thud. He slowly looked up to see Halu glaring at him.

"Gah fuck! At first I wanted to keep you alive, but now I'm gonna kill you!" she shouted as she summoned dark tornado winds around them.

Voltage fired a few lightning bolts at the tornados in an attempt to stop them, but they didn't even slow down. He felt himself being lifted into the air and he started to spin very quickly. He started to fire random bolds of electricity as he spinned, hoping to hit his target.

Surprisingly, one of his bolts actually struck Halu. She lost her focus as she fell to the ground. The tornados dissimilated and Voltage roughly landed on the ground.

He quickly stood up and looked at Halu with hate in his still glowing blue eyes. She looked up at him in horror.

"W… wait! You don't have to kill me! We can still be together… Umbra too! You can use me however you want… just please don't kill me!" she tried to convince him as she shook with fear when she looked into his crackling blue eyes.

Her begging fell on deaf ears as electricity formed all around Voltage and started to increase dramatically. The electricity got even more intense with every passing second.

"YOU'RE A MONSTER!" she screamed in fear as he formed his blue electricity fury.

"I know." Voltage answered darkly with his electrically distorted voice.

The electricity started to combust around him, forming a crackling ball of blue energy. All of a sudden, lightning shot out in all directions, severely burning and shocking everything in its path.

Halu screamed in agony as she felt her scales and flesh burn off her very bones. The fury lit up the area with a bright blue light and the sound of crackling and lighting could be heard for miles. Even the students at the Temple heard the electric fury's power and destruction.

The attack continued for a long time until Voltage finally ran out of energy. The exhausted teenager fell to the ground and panted as his eyes returned to their normal dark brown.

He looked at where Halu was standing. The only thing left of her is a blackened skeleton. It's mouth is wide open because of her previous screaming.

"Bitch." he gasped as he tried to regain his breath.

He expected to feel sorrow, regret, or even a little nauseous from his first kill of another person, but he didn't feel any of these. Not even his anger was extinguished from the fury.

He calmly looked to his left and saw a cluster of green crystals and another of red crystals not too far from it.

He slowly walked to the green mana crystals and swiped them with his claws. He absorbed the shards, feeling his energy return to him. He did the same with the red healing crystals and felt his wounds heal.

He rolled his shoulders to stretch the muscles and released a pained sigh. He thought about all the things he's lost within the last twenty-four hours. He thought about Crudelis, his father, the friends he's left behind, and the possibility that he will be sent to prison for murder.

He came to the conclusion that he would not lose his mate and baby to top it all off.

Voltage allowed a small cloud of electricity to escape his nostrils as he breathed out. The teenager walked up to the entrance to the ruins of the Mountain of Malefor.

"Time to end this." he said darkly as he entered the evil ruins.


	18. New Life

**Well we finally made it, the last chapter. I hope you readers enjoy the ending.**

Chapter 18: New Life

Venenum and the search party were flying over Avalar to the Mountain of Malefor. They flew in silence until they heard a strange crackling noise and saw a blue light near the mountain. The continuous explosion lasted for a minute or two before it finally ceased.

"What was that!?" Flame shouted in shock.

"That was an electric fury!" Spyro realized.

"And it was blue!" Cynder added.

Everyone hovered in place and stared at each other.

"Voltage!" they all cried in unison.

They all commenced to fly even faster to the mountain with more determination and worry than they had before.

* * *

Ever since Halu left to fight Voltage, Culus has been making Umbra miserable. His face is right in front her own and he's been telling her his sick fantasies and he even licked and kissed her face.

His approaches halted however when there was a loud explosion outside and the whole throne room shook.

The tremors lasted for awhile, but they eventually slowed down to a stop. The ice dragon shrugged without much care or concern and turned back to Umbra.

"Anyway, I've been thinking that you'd make a good pet. Perhaps Voltage can take your place as a sacrifice and you can be mine and Halu's plaything." Culus sneered as he traced circles on her swollen belly.

Umbra was trying her best to stay strong, but she was starting to lose hope.

'I don't want to spend the rest of my life as a… sex slave. I want to raise a family with Voltage!' she thought to herself as she started to sob.

"See those spiked gears over there? Those are what I'm gonna use to sacrifice your fuckin mate." Culus sneered, earning another sob from Umbra.

There are spiked gears attached to a large crevice in the wall. They are slowly rotating and fully operational. In order for the sacrifice to work, the blood of an innocent must be spilled in the crevice. Culus laughed and brought a talon to the bound dragoness' chin.

"Do you like that whore? Pretty soon you will beg for my dick and I'll be all too happy to give it to you." the dark ice dragon smiled wickedly.

He leaned even closer to her and started to lick her tears away.

"YOU SICK FUCK!" they both heard someone shout at the entrance.

Culus and Umbra looked towards the entrance to see Voltage storming his way inside with a very pissed off expression.

"YOU'RE DEAD! YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!" Voltage screamed in rage as electricity formed around his claws, horns, and tail blade.

Culus frowned and stepped away from Umbra and the crystal holding her.

"What happened to Halu?" he asked calmly.

"Your mate is dead!" Voltage announced as his eyes started to glow blue again.

"Volty?" Umbra whispered almost fearfully, never before seeing Voltage in such a state.

"I'm gonna murder you for everything you did!" Voltage screamed as he formed more electricity around himself.

Culus didn't say anything; instead he formed ice spikes on his shoulders and talons.

Voltage and Culus charged forward with their own battle cries; Culus' war yell and Voltages' electrical shout.

The ice dragon jumped up into the air to tackle Voltage, but he blew him away with a cone shaped electric blast. Culus fell to the ground, but quickly got back up. He shot various ice spikes at his opponent, but the black dragon easily dodged them with his electrified sprint.

'When could he do that!?' Culus thought alarmed.

All of a sudden, Voltage appeared right in front of him and sliced his stomach with electrified claws. Culus yelped in pain, but punched his opponent in the gut. He knocked Voltage away, but he also ended up shocking himself.

Culus shrieked in pain and took multiple steps back as Voltage quickly recovered from the punch.

The electric dragon tackled Culus to the ground, but was blown off by Culus' blizzard winds. Voltage fell on the ground with a grunt. He stood up only to feel an ice spike whiz past him, slicing his left side in the process.

Voltage growled in pain from the ice dragon's attack. Culus ran forward and formed an ice blade around his tail spike. He leapt in the air and was about to slice his opponent in half, but Voltage used his electric sprint to easily get out of harm's way.

Culus ended up slicing the ground instead, creating a large cloud of dust. He resorted to shooting ice spikes in all directions. His desperate attack was stopped however, as Voltage skillfully maneuvered around the random attacks and tackled the ice dragon.

He was about to finish the evil dragon off, but something stopped him.

"VOLTY!" Umbra screamed loudly.

During the fighting, one of Culus' ice spikes pierced the chains holding her. The chains separated from the crystal, but got caught on the spiked gears and are slowly dragging Umbra into them. Voltage gasped and got off Culus as his eyes returned to normal.

"UMBRA! HOLD ON!" he shouted as he prepared to fly over to her.

He was stopped however as Culus jumped on his back and tackled him to the ground.

"No! You're gonna watch as your whore gets mulched!" the ice dragon sneered as he pinned Voltage down.

"Get! The fuck! OFF OF ME!" Voltage screamed as he sent multiple waves of electricity out of his back, knocking Culus to the other side of the throne room.

Voltage jumped to his feet and quickly flew over to Umbra and the dark crystal. He immediately felt his mana deteriorate, but he didn't care in the slightest.

He used his serrated tail blade to saw the chains off of Umbra. Once she was free, they both jumped away from the rotating spiked gears.

"Volty! You saved me!" Umbra cried with joy as they hugged.

"THIS ISN'T OVER YET!" Culus shouted as he tackled Voltage again.

The black dragon tried to summon his electricity, but the crystal already drained all his mana. Umbra tried to pull the ice dragon off, but he swatted her away with the back of his paw.

Voltage felt his anger increase tenfold. He grabbed Culus' shoulders and flipped each other over so that he was on top. He quickly grabbed the chains that were still being dragged and quickly tied them around the ice dragon's neck.

"W… what are you doing!?" Culus asked fearfully.

'DO NOT DIE DAMMIT! IF YOU DIE INSTEAD OF ONE OF THEM, THEN THE SACRIFICE WILL BE RUINED!' Malefor shouted in the ice dragon's head.

Once Voltage finished tying the chains to Culus' neck, he jumped away and swooped Umbra up on his back. The two mates looked at Culus being slowly dragged towards the gears. The ice dragon's eyes widened in terror.

"Wait! Please don't let me die like this! Not like this!" the ice dragon yelled as he clawed the ground desperately, feeling horrified tears come to his eyes.

Voltage didn't answer; he simply walked out of the throne room on his hind legs with Umbra on his back. Culus raised a shaky paw in desperation and fear.

"NOOOOO! DON'T LET ME DIE LIKE THIS! DON'T! DOOON'T! AAAAAHHHHH!" Culus screamed as the gears started to slowly crush him.

The gears slowly and very painfully crushed the ice dragon's body. His bones stuck out of certain parts of his skin and his intestines were grinded into mulch. It took about three minutes for his heart to eventually stop beating.

* * *

Voltage carried Umbra to a platform, however it's not the same platform he fought Halu. They both heard the flapping of wings above them and looked up.

Venenum, Spyro, Cynder, Pelko, Electra, Flame, and Ember landed on the platform and ran up to them.

"Umbra! Are you alright?" Venenum asked as Voltage gently set her on the ground on her back.

"Yeah, I'm okay… thanks to Volty." she smiled at her mate, who smiled back.

"Voltage… was that you who performed that fury earlier?" Spyro asked.

The former human simply nodded.

Before anyone could say anything else, Umbra let out a pained moan.

"Are you alright!?" Venenum asked worriedly.

"The egg! It's coming!" Umbra gasped.

"What!? Now!?" Pelko yelled in shock.

Everyone crowded around her, but gave her plenty of space. Voltage is sitting next to her, holding her right forepaw with his own. They both are looking into each other's eyes.

"Okay Umbra, I need you to spread your hind legs wide and take deep breathes." the Poison Guardian instructed.

She nodded and did as instructed. Her uncle cupped his hand just below her womanhood.

"Alright, now here comes the tough part. I need you to breathe evenly and push." Venenum continued slowly.

Umbra breathed deeply as she held Voltage's paw tighter and started to push. She felt the egg travel from her womb to her womanhood very slowly. She let out pained gasps as it moved.

"Come on baby. You can do it." Voltage encouraged, not taking his eyes off hers.

Umbra let out one last pained gasp as the egg fell into her uncle's open paws.

"There we go! You did it!" Venenum cried happily.

"WAIT! I FEEL ANOTHER COMING UP!" Umbra cried.

"There are two!?" Cynder yelled in shock.

Venenum quickly, but gently handed the egg to Spyro and went back to Umbra.

"Just do what you did last time. You can do it." the Poison Guardian instructed as sweat started to form on his forehead.

Umbra pushed with all her might, feeling the egg slowly move up to her opening. Voltage didn't take his eyes off hers for a second.

Finally, the other egg fell out of her opening and into Venenum's waiting paws.

Umbra gasped in relief as her friends cheered for her. Voltage leaned down and kissed her on the lips. They both kissed for awhile, but eventually separated.

"Would you like to see your eggs?" Venenum smiled.

The two parents nodded. Spyro gave the first egg to Voltage as Venenum gave the second to Umbra.

The egg Voltage is holding has a black shell with dark blue lightning bolts on it. The other egg is also black, but with both green and blue swirls around it.

"They're beautiful." Umbra smiled happily.

Voltage nodded in agreement and smiled warmly at the eggs.

"Um guys, what is that?" Electra asked as she pointed to the sky.

Everyone looked up and saw something small falling from the sky. It's decent halted however when Voltage caught it with his free paw. His eyes widened however when he realized what it was.

"It's the crystal that brought me here! How the fuck did it get here!?" he cried with a horrified expression.

The purple crystal started to grow brightly and purple lighting started to shoot out of it. Everyone who tried to get to Voltage were violently blown back by the invisible field the crystal was creating.

"VOLTY!" Umbra cried with tears in her eyes.

"I promise that I'll find a way back! We will come back!" Voltage shouted over the wind and purple electricity.

There was a bright purple flash, then silence. Everyone opened there eyes and saw both Voltage and the egg he was holding were gone.

Umbra held the second egg closely and started to cry.

"VOLTY! COME BACK!" she cried between sobs.

Venenum hugged her with his wings and shushed her.

"Everything will be fine, Umbra. He'll find a way back and you two will raise your children together." the Poison Guardian comforted as he rocked his niece.

"Bu… but what if he can't find a way back?" Umbra sobbed.

Everyone around them gave her a gentle group hug to comfort her.

"They will come back. Voltage promised you… and he doesn't break his promises." Venenum said gently.

They all stayed like that for awhile. Finally, Umbra calmed down enough to support herself.

"Are you ready to go back to the Temple?" Spyro asked soothingly.

Umbra nodded and everyone got ready for takeoff. She looked at where her mate and other egg were one last time.

"Are you okay?" Cynder asked softly.

"Yeah… I'll be okay. Volty never breaks his promises." Umbra smiled.

Cynder nodded and they all took flight, heading back to the Temple.

'Don't take too long." Umbra thought to herself.

* * *

He woke up in a small dark room. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room. The young adult noticed that the room was his old bedroom, but the only thing left was his dusty bed. He looked at his body and noticed that he was in his human form, still wearing his leather jacket and hoodie with the hood over his head.

He slowly stood up and looked down at the newborn baby in his arms. The baby has the same skin tone as him and it's sleeping quietly in his arms.

"Don't worry little one. I'll bring you back to mommy soon." Isaac whispered gently as he walked towards the open door.

The house seems abandoned and in disrepair. He slowly walked down the stairs and noticed a yellow sign on the front door. He leaned in closely to read it.

"Foreclosed." Isaac read aloud.

He sighed quietly and looked at his baby again.

"How the hell am I gonna do this?" he questioned himself as he gently set the baby on the couch.

Isaac opened the door and saw that it is the middle of the night. He went back to the couch and picked up the baby again. He carried the baby to the doorframe and looked outside.

"We'll just have to move forward. Isn't that right, Jack?" he asked the baby, now named Jack.

The baby continued to calmly sleep in his father's embrace.

"Okay… lets go." the hooded father said gently.

Isaac carried the baby close to himself and walked outside into the unknown.

**Not a Hollywood ending I know, but I never meant the story to have one. As most of you already know, I'm planning on writing a sequel and a prequel. I just don't know which one to start with. I'm kinda leaning towards writing the prequel first, but I want to hear you reader's opinions as well. Tell me what you think, even if you never reviewed before. Until then, I'm signing off.**


End file.
